You Are My SunShine
by RocknKitty
Summary: All her life Sunna has been abused by her Father,and blamed for her Mother's death.She finally runs away and is taken in by Uchiha Itachi;to have a life not living on the streets.Can this poor,depressed teenager find love and happiness again with him? IxO
1. Chapter 1

Wow, first againsty thing I've ever made o.O so, for all of those who already know of my writing style, please, tell me what you think of this. I'm not sure if the name of the main character has ever been used before, but it kinda was a random name that came to my mind, and I kinda made up the meaning for it. So yeah, just thought you should all know. I don't think this takes place at a specific time in the anime, maybe in Shippuden though. Anyway, on with my againsty romance fic! 8D xP

Naruto does not belong to me, main character does, and story idea does too. Enjoy, and so you know, this was kinda a random idea that popped in my head, and I still have to figure out a bit more of it. Well, mostly a lot xP

Oh, and I don't know what the song in here is called D: sorry. Just an old song that I remember from a loooooong time ago

_You Are My SunShine_

She walked down the dark, cold street in just a simple baise sleeveless shirt and dark green capris. The only thing keeping her arms warm was a thin and fairly see-through blouse, which only covered down to her mid-chest. Her legs were kept warm with skin coloured tights. You would think she wasn't wearing any at all because the colour matched her skin tone so perfectly.

She breathed through her mouth and she saw her misty breath hang in the autumn air. She kept walking, holding her bag of groceries against her chest, both to keep them safe from falling out of the bag and to give her a little extra warmth. She was at least grateful that her ears wouldn't get to freezing, because of her thick golden hair that covered over them. But, despite her ears, the rest of her was freezing.

She tried to walk steadily, but her body was shivering, and her breath was shaky. She couldn't stop now though, she didn't want to be late. That would only lead to more trouble, more than she wanted or could take.

Down Konoha's streets she walked. It was eight o'clock at night, and she had finished getting groceries and her other tasks only a half-hour ago. It was such a long walk from center town to her home.

She loved that, it got her away from her home. But she hated it to, because of her fear of coming home late, which had sadly happened before.

Her name was Sunna.

Sun. Bright. Energetic. Cheery. Beautiful. Charming. _Sunshine_. These were all words that described her name. But, none of the characteristics suited her.

Sunna was small, quiet, shy, and she hardly ever smiled. The only thing about her that suited her name was her golden hair, like the sun's rays, and her beauty. She had bright blue eyes, and her face had no freckles or zits. Her figure was nice, and she was all right in the chest area. After all, she was sixteen.

The only bad thing about her body was the bruises that nobody ever saw.

'_Mother…'_ she found herself thinking. _'Why did you name me Sunna? I can't be who I'm supposed to be the way I am.'_

She was almost home now. She was just walking up to the front pathway.

Thinking about her mother brought back memories. Sunna remembered her Mother's long blonde hair that went down to her hips. She remembered her blue eyes too. And her friendly smile, and her sweet voice.

She opened the door and stepped inside, removing her shoes in the hallway. She still held her load as she did all this, and then started to the kitchen to unload it all.

At the memory of her mother's voice, she recalled a lullaby she sang to her so long ago.

"_You are my SunShine, Sunna."_ Her Mother said to her. Her smile was so bright, it could cheer anyone up, give anyone self-confidence. _"My beautiful SunShine."_

'_Father won't mind I don't think.' _She said to herself. _'Maybe…maybe just this once I can get away with humming the tune…'_

As she entered the kitchen, she started to hum the old lullaby's tune. She did it quietly as she started unpacking and stocking the food in the bag.

Her mother had always sung the song to her as a child; it was her favourite song in the whole world. But simply mentioning it near her Father would have him in a blind rage. That was why she never sung it, or anything of the such.

As Sunna was innocently unpacking the groceries, and humming the lullaby to herself, footsteps walked in the hallway, heading toward the kitchen. Unfortunately, Sunna had not noticed at all.

The figure stopped in the doorway, leaning against it on the side. The figure was a man, about in his forties. He had short and messy black hair, baggy and messy clothes on, and in his hand he had a large bottle of Sake, almost empty. He stood there speechless as he watched the teenage girl do the chore.

Finally, after a minute or so, he urged his voice to come out.

"What…the hell…did I say…about singin' that song…?" he asked drunkenly.

The girl gasped, and nearly dropped the bottle she was holding.

"Fa-Father!" She turned to him, still holding onto the bottle.

The man took a few steps forward to her. "What the hell did I say about singing that god damn song?!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry father!" Sunna yelped. She moved one foot back. "The song was caught in my head; I'm so sorry!"

"What the hell did I say about singing that song?!" he shouted again.

He hit the girl across the face. She let out a cry of pain and fell to the tiled floor. The bottle in her hand had fallen out, and has smashed to the floor. Shatters of glass hit her and the man's legs, but he was unhurt.

"Now look what you've done you stupid bitch!" he growled. He kicked her in the ribs.

The girl cried in pain, as he also kicked some sharp glass at her. "I'm sorry Father! I'll clean it up! Please!"

"I hate you!" the man yelled. He picked the girl up by the cloth on her shoulders and threw her against a wall. She had tears on her cheeks and in her eyes. She looked at him as he scowled at her.

'_Please…'_ she thought to herself. _'Please tell me he didn't have enough sake to think that I look like-" _

Suddenly, Sunna's Father's face changed. He turned from raging mad to sad and heartbroken. He had had enough sake.

He shut his eyes and tilted his chin down. "Why?"

"Father, please, I'm sorry!" Sunna said, trying to persway her drunk Father to let her go unharmed.

"Why?" he repeated.

"I'll clean up the mess, I'll clean the house again, just please let me go!" she squealed. She was starting to panic.

He lifted his head back up furiously. Sunna could see tears in his eyes, along with fire and rage.

"Why do you have to look so much like your Mother?!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry!" she screamed. More tears ran down her face.

"It's all your fault that she's dead!"

"I'm sorry!" she cried out again.

Her tears and screams where met with a slap across the face, and a knee-kick in the gut.

_SunShine, you are my SunShine_

Sunna coughed out spit and it hit the floor.

_You make me happy, when skies are gray_

Her Father grabbed her by the shoulders and threw her across the room.

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_

Sunna hit the floor again. She clutched her stomach and tried to whip her mouth from her saliva.

_So please don't take, my SunShine away…_

Her Father thundered towards her. She cringed as she heard each footstep coming closer.

_So please don't take…my SunShine…away…_


	2. Chaoter 2

**Chapter 2 of my first againsty-ness! OMG. :P**

**Yeah, I can't sleep, so I wrote this. Yes, two chaps in one day. Holy freakin' crap o.O**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me, main character does, and I love poutine. So, let's begin, shall we?**

_**Chapter 2**_

Sunna fluttered her eyes open. It was morning, she could tell by the light coming into the kitchen from the window, hours since when she had passed out. Or fallen asleep. She wasn't sure. All she knew was that she was in too much pain last night to care how she got her night's rest.

She checked the floor around her for any glass shards. Then, she carefully placed each hand firmly (but very weakly) on clear spots on the floor, and pushed herself up.

She staggered as she adjusted her legs to standing again. Once she was balanced again, she brushed some glass off her thighs and stomach. She looked around the kitchen floor to see where all of the glass, sake, and the liquid that the grocery bottle contained had been spilled.

'_The sake isn't that big of a mess, so I'll clean that first.'_ She said to herself. _'The bottle's liquid is a little bit big, but I can clean it in no time. And the glass…that I'll have to be careful with.'_

She immediately set to work on cleaning the disastrous kitchen floor. About an hour later, she had the whole kitchen floor swept and washed, and the floor sparkled at her, almost as if it was thanking her.

Satisfied with her work, Sunna looked at the clock. Ten o'clock.

'_Father should be at work…'_

She walked to the dining room, to see a note on the table. She walked to the table ad lifted up the note to read it.

"_I left to work early today. I need to get some work done, and I plan to do it today. I'm eating Breakfast at a restaurant today, seeing as you made such a horrible mess last night in the kitchen, and not you or I can cook in it. I expect dinner at six, and for the house to be __**tidy **__and __**clean**_

_I also need more pain killer. We ran out this morning._

_Father_"

Sunna sighed and nodded.

'_As always what he expects of me, and what he says to me.'_ She thought miserably.

She walked out of the dining room and down the hallway. She opened a wooden door, and stepped into the room. _Her_ room, as a matter-of-fact.

Her room was plain, nothing special about it. A bed with white sheets, a window with white curtains, and a white dresser. Her walls were painted a light yellow, and the floor was wooden, like the floors throughout her home.

She walked to the dresser, and picked out some similar clothes to the ones she was wearing. She changed, dressing into a soft green shirt, a sky blue blouse, and a navy blue capris. She wore different tights, seeing that her other pair were ripped and had small holes in them.

She didn't put on a forehead protector, not anywhere on her, because she didn't and couldn't. Forehead protectors were for _ninjas_, not shy, small, teenage girls like her. She couldn't be a ninja, her Father wouldn't let her. Not after Mother's death…

She threw the old tights into the garbage bin, and stopped to look at her reflection in her mirror. She quickly grabbed a brush and straightened it out. After, she went to her bathroom and washed her face.

The cold water from her facecloth felt good against her cheeks and neck. They still stung a little from last night's beating. Of course, Sunna didn't notice it much. She was used to it. She was hit around almost every night. That was why the bruises wouldn't go away.

With that, she scuttled around the house and cleaned everything that seemed out of place. She didn't spend too much time cleaning the house. She had already cleaned it yesterday, and the day before. Sunna's and her Father's house was always clean.

'_I'll clean Father's room when I come back.'_ She told herself.

She grabbed her purse from the front hallway. It was simple, just a small fancy cloth bag that held her money and supplies really.

She counted her money quickly, to make sure she had enough for what she needed to buy. She then realized that she had to buy more feminine supplies; she was starting to run out.

She nodded to herself, and then started to put on her shoes. They were simple sandals, not like what ninjas wore, but similar, only more dainty.

Her stomach growled, but she dismissed it. Her stomach still lurched from yesterday, when her Father had kneed her in the stomach. No, she wouldn't be eating anything for a while. Not until dinner.

Sunna opened the door, checked to make sure she had her keys, and then walked out, shutting the door behind her. She locked the door, and then started out for the local drug store.

That was an hour's walk away.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo(Time has passed???)oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sunna walked through the busy Konoha streets. She was almost at the drug store, just a block away.

She walked casually, holding onto her purse that was strung on top her shoulder. She held her head low, not looking into anyone's eyes. That was her weakness. She shouldn't look anyone in the eye. Why was that? Because she was so afraid.

She heard the sound of rich laughter, and turned her head up to see what was going on.

She saw a couple, about her age, a boy and a girl. The boy had brown wavy hair, and the girl had blue and blonde hair. The boy had his arm wrapped around the girl's shoulder, and was smiling and laughing with her. The girl was right up close to him, _touching_ his side. They walked casually down the streets, looking into each other's eyes with happiness and love. Sunna felt a pain of envy swipe through her.

'_I wish I had a boyfriend…' _she thought to herself, continuing on her way. _'Someone who would love me for who I was, actually notice me. But that isn't for me. I'm just Father's maid.'_

She eventually reached the drug store. She walked in, purchased the amount of pain killer pills that she figured she (her Father) would need. She also bought her needed supplies, and left the receipt in the bag. Her father would want to know if she bought what he told her to buy today, and not anything else.

She then started her walk home again. What filled her mind was what she was going to make for dinner. She was thinking chicken would be nice. It was Father's favourite. That would help him forgive her for singing the forbidden song last night.

'_Why…why do I still stay with him, even though he treats me like this?'_ she asked herself.

'_What did I do to deserve this? Mother's death had nothing to do with me, and yet he still blames me. Then again, he always needed someone or something to blame…it's just the way he is.'_

She hung her head in depression as she thought about it. _'I just want to escape…to be free…' _

But she knew that was impossible. She couldn't run away during the day, while he was working. A search party would just hunt her down and bring her back, to which she would be greeted by a slap to the face. And even if she tried running away at night, while he was drunk, she couldn't, because she would be so tired or hurt to get far enough away. So she had no choice. She had to stay with her Father, no matter how much he hated her and how much she was afraid of him.

**If this was an anime, this I guess would be called the big "F" word. FILLER!!!! xD**

**Yeah, this was kinda a filler, kinda not. It's really just explaining her life more. Next chap will have her past in it, to explain it, and then chapter 4 is gunna have the good stuff getting' started (evil laughter) please review! I wanna know how strong my againstyness skills are :P **


	3. Chaoter 3

**Kk, just a heads up, this chapter is about Sunna's past. This chapter explains her Mother's death, and a little more about some other things in her life I guess. BUT, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL MAKE UP FOR THIS. TRUST ME; THE NEXT CHAP IS GOOD, ESPECIALLY NOW THAT I FIGURED IT OUT. **

**Also, Sunna's name is pronounced "Sa-u-na". I figured that out too. I feel special. **

**Naruto doesn't belong to me, but the character Sunna does. Enjoy, and please review. Reviewin' allows me to know people are reading, thus I continue to write.**

_**Chapter 3**_

"Well, what did you buy?" her Father asked.

He sat at the dinning room table, eating his chicken and salad. He gave Sunna a glare, saying that if she bought one more item than what he'd asked for, he was _not_ going to be happy.

"I bought your pain killer, and some supplies for myself." She replied, looking down at her food. From the corner of her eye she peered at him, to see his reaction.

"Where's the pain killer?" he asked. Though his vice sounded more like a growl with his gruff voice.

Inside, Sunna sighed with relief. The only thing that she liked about her Father was that he understood a woman's needs. She thanked God for giving him that decency and kindness.

"In the bathroom cabinet." 

"Good." He gulped down some of the bottle of sake. Sunna was thankful that it was a small bottle.

Sunna took a bite of her chicken, being very polite and using her fork and knife properly. After, she spoke up.

"I'll be in my room all night…if you need anything." 

The man grunted, and shrugged his shoulders. Tonight he was in a good mood.

Soon Sunna's Father finished his meal, and left her with the dishes to do, like always. Then he left to go lounge around in the living room or something like that. That was what he _always_ did, every night. 

Sunna picked up the dishes, and placed them on the counter, next to the sink. She put the leftovers of supper in containers, and put them in the fridge. Then, she started to wash and dry the dishes on the counter. But she couldn't help but shake off the feeling that she forgot to do something today.

After she was done her chore, Sunna walked down the hallway to her room. She opened the door, and walked inside. She wanted to slam it shut and lock the door to keep her Father from barging in later, either if he was drunk or just wanted to beat her. She wanted to, so she for once would have a sanctuary in her hellhole of a life. But no, she wasn't allowed to lock her door. And her timid, obedient personality got the best of her. She slowly closed the door, and when she heard it click shut, she walked over to her bed.

She sat down hard, and just stared at the floor. This was the way it was for her. She had no friends to see during the day, and she was too shy and afraid of what people would think of her. More of what they would do if they found out what her Father had been putting her through for almost ten years. She shuddered thinking of what her Father would do if he knew she had friends who found out her and his secret.

For some reason, she lay down on the bed and just stared out her window to the darkening cloudy sky. And for some weird reason, she started to remember her past, before her Mother's time had come…

"_Sunna!" a voice called through the house. "Sunna, come on! You'll be late for your first day at the Academy!"_

_A young Sunna came running down the hall, and was greeted by a pair of arms reaching out for her. She was swooped up into the air by the arms. _

"_Gotcha!" a woman said, hugging her. _

_The woman wore a Konoha forehead protector on her forehead, and she had the junin uniform on, complete with a vest. Her hair was blonde and long, and it went down to her hips._

_The younger Sunna giggled. "Mother, am I going to be a great ninja like you?" she asked, looking into her Mother's blue eyes._

_The woman smiled. "You'll be even greater than the Hokage, my little SunShine."_

"_Really?" Sunna asked, excitement in her voice and shinned in her eyes._

_The woman put her child down, and stood up. "Of course."_

_Sunna smiled and blushed. She grabbed her Mother's hand as they started towards the Academy. _

"_Remember Sunna, be good to your Father while I'm away on my mission." Her Mother instructed._

"_I will Mother!" the little girl beamed. _

_Sunna's Mother smiled, and kissed her daughter on her forehead. "That's my girl. My SunShine."_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_It had been quite some time since Sunna's Mother said she would be home. Quite a few hours actually. Little Sunna gazed out the window, waiting for a familiar figure to appear. But she didn't see it._

"_Sunna," a voice behind her called her name. Sunna turned around tiredly to look up to her Father._

"_Sunna, you should go to bed, hun." He said to her. "It's getting late."_

"_But Mother said she would be home!" Sunna protested. "I have to wait for her."_

_Little Sunna yawned and looked back to the window, still waiting. Her eyes started to close, but she would flutter them open._

_Her Father sighed, and lifted her into his arms. "Come on Sunna, time for bed." Sunna, being too tired to struggle free, allowed him to carry her. _

_The man carried his daughter to her room, and in his arms she started to drift to sleep. He laid her in her bed, tucked her in, and then left._

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Sunna woke up and looked around her bedroom. She sat up slowly in her bed, and looked at her window to see it was morning. She heard voices faintly in the distance in her house. Her eyes brightened and she quickly jumped off the bed. She threw open the door and ran down the hallway to the front door._

"_Mother!" she shouted in a cheerful voice. Her once cheery face turned into a disappointed frown as she noticed her Mother wasn't there at all, just another Junin. The junin was talking to her Father, who looked heartbroken and torn._

_Both men looked at her as she stood before them. _

"_Father," she asked innocently. "Where's Mother? Is she back yet?"_

_The Jonin gasped, and hung his head down somewhat. Her Father stared blankly at her, and then tilted his head down to the floor._

"_Your Mother isn't coming back, Sunna." He said gravely._

_Sunna lifted her hand to her chest slowly, tears starting to come in her eyes. "But why, Father?"_

_She saw tears hit the hardwood floor. She stared at he Father, waiting for an answer._

"_Because your Mother's dead." He replied._

_Sunna's eyes widened, and the tears started to run down her face. "H-How…?"_

_The Junin decided to answer this question. "She was killed on the mission she was on yesterday. I'm so sorry little girl."_

_The Jonin looked to her Father. "I'll take my leave." With that, he vanished in a poof of smoke._

_Sunna stood there crying at what she just heard. Her Father stayed where he was, silently crying, the tears falling onto the ground._

"_Fa-Father…" Sunna whimpered. She started towards him. She needed comfort, and so did he._

_He turned away from her as she inched closer. "Go get ready for the Academy; you'll be late."_

"_But Father- "_

_He snapped his head to her, his eyes flaring. "Go!" he shouted._

_Sunna froze immediately. She trembled her mouth to say something, but her Father's glare kept her silent. She finally bit her lip and ran back to her room, remembering her Mother's final words to her._

"_**Be good to your father while I'm gone."**_

_oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Weeks had passed since her Mother's death. Things hadn't gone back to normal. Sunna's Father became more aggressive, yelling at her for a simple childish thing, and he would grab and tightly hold her arm for her to hurt. He was also expecting so much more of her, like for her to do all of the house chores._

_And the Academy…her Father forced her to quit. He didn't want her to become a ninja like her Mother. She liked to think to herself; "He wanted me to quit the Academy so that he wouldn't lose me too". But she knew the real answer after so long of her new life. All he wanted was a maid to clean his home for him, an obedient slave who would never disobey him, and he could kick that slave around for his own __**"fun"**_

_So here Sunna sat, on the swing of a playground. She sat there with a miserable frown, so much different than the bright smiles she had not even a month before. She held onto the chain keeping the swing held up, and her feet were flat on the ground. She stared blankly at the dirt below her. This was the first time that she had ever felt so alone. Nobody to push her on a swing, no friendly faces to see at the Academy, and no bright smiles to welcome her each time she got up in the morning. She felt so alone. So…life-eating alone…_

Sunna blinked after recalling the memories. She lay in her bed still, and gazed up at the ceiling. Strangely, she had the feeling of wanting to go back to that old playground from so many years ago. She didn't know why, but she just had the urge. Maybe it was because being in an old childhood environment would help comfort her. 

Eventually, she rolled her head to the side, to see the clock on the wall. It was seven thirty. She would have the time to go for a quick walk. 

'_Father doesn't expect me to do anything else tonight.'_

So she lifted herself up from the bed. She heard a distinct pitter-pattering from inside her room and above her. She turned to the window to see water running down the glass. It was raining outside. But it was still raining lightly enough to go out. She wouldn't be out too long anyway.

She walked out of her room and into the hallway. She made her way into the living room, to see her Father sitting in a chair. He was looking at the falling rain on the big glass window in front of him.

She took two steps into the room. She held her hands behind her back nervously.

"Father…?" 

She heard a gruff "What?" reply.

"May I…go out for a walk?" she asked. "I won't be gone long, I promise."

She could see the man shrug. Then he brought the bottle of sake to his lips. "Fine."

Her face brightened at his simple answer. She quickly and quietly exited the room. 

"Just don't stop doing your work if you get damn sick. Cos' it'll be your fault and punishment." She heard him say when she had just stepped out of the room. "And I'll punish you even more."

He didn't see it, but she cowered at merely hearing him say that. Sunna quickly put on her shoes and then walked out the front door, into the freezing cold fall rain.

**Please review! Next chapter is a good one, trust me!**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chappie! ;D this chappie is the best so far (to me), and it finally gets our story getting somewhere. Not that it wasn't anywhere before, but it gets it more interesting ;) and sorry if chapter names are weird; I'm bad at naming chapters T.T**

**Thank you for the reviews so far! I appreciate them! X3**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me, I'm a humble fan of the show/manga, and the character Sunna belongs to me.**

**Oh, and I figured this out, this takes place about a few months before shippuden I guess.**

_**Chapter 4**_

Sunna's feet had led her directly to the swing from her old childhood playground. The playground was old and abandoned; nobody had brought it down or tried to rebuild it in years. But the swing set was the thing most intact, only rust being on the bars and chains, and only one of the three swings had been broken.

So here Sunna sat, drenched from the pouring rain on an old swing set. She couldn't fit on the swing anymore so she could actually swing, so she just sat knees bent into each other, and her legs out to the sides, her toes keeping her in place. She held onto the swing's rusted chains, and her head was lowered, looking at the ground.

She took in a deep breath, and then sighed. Her Mother used to take her to this playground all the time. And her Father would come along too. They'd have picnics, they'd pick flowers (while her Father was asleep on the grass), and most importantly…they'd have fun.

She started to give herself a little momentum into her feet, and very slowly she started moving back and forth. She only moved an inch or two on the spot.

'_I wish things weren't the way they are now." _She found herself thinking. _'And…I hate to be like him…but…it's all Father's fault. If he could only move on with life, things wouldn't be the way they are. It's his fault…'_

"It's his fault, I hate him." She found herself saying out loud. 

She hung her head lower, if that was possible. Her hair was now dropping over her shoulders in wet locks. From a distance, it would look like she was cowering from the cold. But, if anyone knew her and saw her from a distance, they would see her cowering still. Of course, they would shrug it off, because she was always cowering it seemed. It's what made her look and feel so small.

Suddenly, Sunna had this sudden feeling that someone was _watching_ her. She widened her eyes at the thought of being noticed in the darkening, cold, abandoned playground. 

She slowly looked up, and turned to the tree beside her, were she had the feeling the _"someone" _was. And surely, someone was there.

In the tree's lower branches was a man, how old she couldn't tell, lounging in the tree, facing her direction. He wore a big cloak, and from what Sunna could see in the dark was that it was black, or another shade and it had red clouds on it. The neckband on it was large, and it looked like it could cover most of his face, had it been done up. The cloak wasn't done up, and the man was lounging in the tree with his left hand hanging and sticking out of the cloak.

She got a quick look at his face. She couldn't tell his exact skin tone in the dark, but she could see dark hair on the sides of his face. She recognized them as bangs quickly. She was also able to see a forehead protector, meaning he was a ninja, but what village he belonged to she was unsure of.

Then, she looked to see the colour of his eyes. His eyes were red, making him horribly intimidating looking, but that wasn't the only thing that frightened her. What frightened her the most was how he was starring right at her. And then their eyes met.

She felt a blush burn on her cheeks as they gazed at one another. Nervous and frightened by his stare, she threw her head down to look at the ground once again. She bit her lip, listening for any splashes or any sign that he had gotten out of the tree and was walking to her. 

She realized fast though, that when you are in a situation like this one, with a strange, intimidating man staring at you, the best thing is to not look down, showing that you're frightened. 

She gulped quietly, and then slowly turned her head again to face the tree and the man. When she forced her eyes to look up into the branches, the man was gone. 

Sunna blinked slowly. She carefully looked around her, to see if he was trying to sneak up on her, but she found nobody. She silently sighed, and faced the ground again. 

'_Somone…someone noticed me…'_ she thought to herself. Her stomach was full of butterflies as she thought about her encounter with the man.

'_A…a __**man**__, noticed __**me**__!' _Sunna could feel the blush on her cheeks grow. A little smile curved on her lips. _'This…is good luck.'_

She could hear thunder roll above her. She looked up at the sky and saw lightening flash across the sky. If she didn't go home soon, she'd be caught in the middle of a thunder storm.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sunna just entered her house as it reached quarter to nine. She was a little later than planned, but that was only because of the man she had seen earlier. 

'_Father should be in bed by now, or passed out on the couch.'_ She told herself. It was her way of reassuring herself that she wouldn't get into trouble.

She quietly tip-toed into her house, trying her best not to make the floor wet with her drenched clothes. Lightening and thunder flashed and rolled as she took each step. She eventually reached her room, and shut the door quietly. 

'_I have to get out of these wet clothes before I get sick.'_

She took off her blouse, and hung it on her dresser to dry. Then she took of her shirt and bra, putting them next to her blouse. The coldness of the room stung her wet and bare skin. Her upper body, now revealed, showed black and blue bruises all over her. She opened her drawers and pulled out another bra and a yellow shirt, putting them on quickly. 

Next she took off her capris and tights. Again her skin revealed bruises, but not as many as on her arms. She put on a pair of clean underwear too, before slipping on an orange skirt.

'_I'm just going to be in the house all night, so I don't have to worry about putting on any tights.'_ She thought to herself.

She was just about to brush through her soaking hair when a loud _"__**BLAM!**__" _was heard. Sunna jumped and turned to the door. Her Father was in the doorway, an empty sake bottle in his hand. His brow was narrowed hatefully at her, and his breathe was fast and heavy. More thunder crackled and more lightening flashed.

"Fa-Father!" she yelped. 

He brought his empty hand up and pointed at her. "You stupid bitch!" he shouted at her. 

Sunna took a step back. _'He...he doesn't sound drunk. Then why is he yelling at me!'_

"Wh-What did I do!"

"You didn't clean the house like I told you to!" he growled.

"Y-Yes I did!"

"Then why the hell is my room a mess!" 

Sunna gasped. _'That…That was what I forgot to do!'_

He continued to yell at her. "It's your fault!"

Suddenly, all the fear in Sunna was gone. Instead, it was now replaced by rage by that one sentence. Lightening flashed in the room.

"My fault?" she asked him. She clenched her fists and stood firmly. 

"_My_ fault?" she asked again. "It's my fault your room is a mess? Why blame me? You're the one who lives in it!"

Her Father's face crunched up. "And you're the one who has to clean it!"

That only made Sunna angrier. 

"Why? Because you treat me like a slave, not like your daughter? Why have you always put me through so much pain and suffering!" she shouted at him. Tears were at the corners of her eyes.

"Because I hate you!" her Father replied sickly. Thunder rolled as he spoke. "I've always hated you! It's your fault your Mother's dead!"

"Again you blame me!" Sunna said. "You always need someone to blame; someone to kick around when they're stuck in the mud. And ever since Mother's death, you've taken all your anger out on me for your god damn misfortunes!"

Sunna's Father stood there, baffled. Never had he seen his daughter like this. Not even _Sunna_ knew she could talk like this. She had never raised her voice at him, or anyone. She had never defended herself. 

Sunna glared at the man and continued. "But I'm not going to let you treat me like shit anymore. I've missed ten years of my life because of you, and I'm not wasting any more of it! I'm starting my life again, doing what _I _want to do, not what _you _want _me_ to do. I'm going to finally be the me I never was allowed to be!"

She took a deep breathe. Now her father knew how she felt. She wanted to change. She wanted everything to change.

Her Father shut her eyes. Sunna waited for his reply.

"If that's how you feel about me, that you _hate_ me," he said. He opened his eyes to glare at her. "Then I'll just have to beat you until you know your fucking place!"

He griped the bottle of sake by its neck and smashed it against the wall. Glass shattered onto the floor. Sunna gasped and took another step back. Her Father clutched the newly made weapon. He glared at Sunna with a thirst for blood. All of Sunna's rage fled out of her. She now shook with fear.

Lightening filled the room, and after thunder. The flashing lights highlighted her father's sinister face.

'_He…he really might kill me this time!'_ she screamed in her head. 

Her Father started towards her, lifting his arm to strike. "ARRRAGH!" 

Sunna desperately grabbed the thing closest to her; a lamp. She screamed as she threw it at his charging body. It hit in right in the face, and he fell to the ground by the lamp's impact.

She didn't waste any time. She took the opportunity to run out of the room. Just as she passed him, he threw his weopon-weilding arm into the air and yelled again in rage. 

Sunna let out a cry of pain as the bottle's ragged and sharp points slashed at her right shoulder blade. She ran out of the room as fast as she could. She could hear her father getting up to chase after her.

'_What do I do!'_ she screamed in her head. _'What do I do!'_

She had to defend herself against him somehow. She couldn't take him on alone, perhaps not even at all! So she ran to the only place where she knew were an actual weapon was; the kitchen.

She ran into the kitchen. She could hear her Father coming too, his footsteps matching the thunder loudly rolling outside. She quickly ran to a drawer. Her hands trembled as she looked for the largest knife to defend herself with. 

"There you are, _bitch_."

Sunna gasped and turned to the kitchen's doorway. Her father stood there, a horrible evil grin on his face. She could see that the lamp she threw at him had left quite a few scratches on his face.

He shouted again as he ran to her, beer bottle poised to strike yet again. Sunna screamed as she pulled a random knife from the drawer. She clamped her eyes shut as she thrust the weapon in front of her. 

_**STAB!**_

She heard drips of liquid falling to the floor, and something warm on her hands. She opened her eyes slowly, and gasped. 

Her father looked at her with this confused look on his face. He looked down to his chest. Sunna's eyes followed. She gaped when she saw that she had stabbed him in the chest. His blood ran down her hands. It was then she noticed that she had stabbed him with a fairly large carving knife. 

Her father lifted his head back to her face again. She stared at him trembling at what she had just done. His once confused face turned into a scowl. With the last of his energy, he slashed the bottle at Sunna, who was glued to the spot in fear.

"ARRRAGH!" he yelled again as he slashed at her. Sunna let out painful screams each time the bottle pierced the skin on her arms, and partially on her legs. Only twice did the bottle hit her belly.

After he slashed her the last time, his arm went limp. Then his eyes rolled into his head, and shut. Sunna's Father had just died.

Sunna's body still trembled. She stared wide eyed at what had just happened, and at the pain she had just received. More thunder and lightening filled the kitchen.

Then, she felt something pushing into her. She widened her eyes as her Father's dead body started to fall on her. She yelped as she was pushed to the ground. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she tried to push the body off of her. 

Eventually she did. She scrambled out of under her father's dead body. Once she was out, she stood up and breathed heavily as she looked down at the dead man. 

She looked at her hands, to see they were still covered in his blood. Her arms had red slashes, her thighs had a few small slashes, and her belly stung. The wounds luckily weren't bleeding as much as she thought they should have. But none the less, she was covered in blood from herself and from her father's wound when he fell on her.

Her skirt now had splatters of blood on it, but it wasn't as bad as her shirt. The front side of her shirt had lots of blood on it. Her _Father's_ blood on it.

"Wh-What have I done…?" she whispered. Lightening flashed into the dark room. 

'_I've murdered my own Father! But…But I didn't mean to! He was going to kill me! It was self defense!'_ she told herself. Then she realized something. _'The Hokage and the ANBU won't listen to that. I __**killed**__ him! It's a crime!'_

Sunna back stepped towards the doorway slowly. She had to get out of here. She had to run!

And so she did. She quickly put on her shoes, ran out of the house and into the cold night. She ran in the middle of a thunderstorm, when it was pouring rain. 

**DUN DUN DUN:P I would've made this chap a little longer, had it not been the fact that I have some unattended homework that REALLY needs attending to x.X So, sorry if it seemed rushed D: **

**And with that, I say Odios! Next chapter I will try to have done tomorrow or Friday. **


	5. Chapter 5

**So, I left ya all in a cliff hanger from last chapter, **_**riiiiiight**_**? Well, this is when the goods get good! 8D trust me, all day I've been wanting to write this. In class I said to my 2 friends, "Aw man, I don't wanna read! I wanna type my story I'm working on! Dx". Then, they decided to play the funniest game in the world. "Do you hear something?" one asked. **

…**the game "ignore RK to annoy the hell out of her" TxT xD**

**One thing I noticed (which is so weird) is that sentences with a question mark and explanation mark at the ending of them only show the explanation mark. I don't know why it does this. So yeah, thought you should all know**

**Phhf, do you guys actually think I could own Naruto?**

_**Chapter 5**_

Once again, Sunna's feet had taken her to the abandoned playground. She sat on the very same swing she had before, in the exact same position. Normally, any girl wearing a skirt would probably be uncomfortable in a sitting position like that. But in Sunna's case, when you had just killed a man who you had obediently followed and served, and had not been given thanks or praise once, and whom was a blood relative, she didn't even notice how she sat.

She didn't know what brought her here again. Could it have been the fact that the place comforted her? Or perhaps that the first person to have ever noticed her; a man who was interested in her, had spotted her here? Or maybe she had just blindly let he feet take her anywhere, far away from her old home, and coincidentally she came back here?

Sunna sat there, on the old swing, crying anyway. She shivered against the cold gusts of wind on her wet (and getting wetter every second) skin. She hadn't stopped to change, or to get anything for that matter. Not even her purse to buy her anything. Without the proper attire or shelter, she was going to get horribly sick. 

Already she had been out here too long. Her wounds were cleaned now by the falling rain, but with each cold raindrop that fell, it sent her huge amounts of pain. And even in the areas were she hadn't been injured, each cold raindrop that hit her intensified her pain. Numbness wouldn't take hold of her.

'_I have no where to go, no food to eat, no money to spend, and I have no one to turn to.'_ She thought. _'And what's worse; I'm in the middle of a thunder storm.'_

As if on queue, thunder clashed and lightening struck after her thought.

'_What am I going to do? Am I just going to die here, from the cold, or am I going to die of hunger? I can't go back home to get anything; the ANBU might already be there! And if anyone sees me, covered in all this blood…what am I going to do?'_

She didn't want to be a beggar, she knew she couldn't. She couldn't talk to strangers, look anyone in the eye (unless by accident), or let alone ask someone for help, when all her life she was never granted any. And what if some people, _men_, tried to take advantage of a teenage beggar? That she didn't know the truth to, and the human mind is so scared of what it does not know. 

But, if that was her only choice, then so be it. She was too weak, or petrified, of the crime she had committed. But somehow, she could feel relief in her that her biggest problem in life was gone. Forever. 

So still she sat on the swing, hugging herself for warmth. Her head was hung down, and she looked at the ground as she wept. A raindrop ran down her forehead, then down her nose. She watched as it hung onto her for a few seconds, and then fell onto the ground, in front of a puddle. Where she saw and heard a shinobi sandal step into it.

Sunna froze completely. Curious instinct powered her to lift her head up. She shook as she looked at the black cloak in front of her, with red clouds on it, like the one she had seen before.

As she continued to slowly look up, she saw a large neckband, and behind it, a face. She froze as she gazed into those red eyes she had seen from before. Those red eyes that were always looking at her.

She took in the features of the man, whom she had not completely seen earlier. He had pale, pink skin, and he had two _"lines"_ on either side of his face. And, by his facial looks, he looked to be a little older than her age, twenty-one at the most. 

His hair was black, and from what she could tell was long, as it looked like it was in a low ponytail. His eyebrows were thin, but masculine. And his forehead protector was that of Konoha, but with a scratch through it. She knew very well, from her first week in the Academy, that a scratched out protector meant one thing; a traitor to the village.

The last thing she noticed was that his face had no emotion or expression on it. It was blank, unemotional. But his eyes, they seemed so stern and intimidating, so frightening. 

He stared at her. He was a foot away from her and standing in the pouring rain. Sunna shivered from the cold and from fear. But, she could feel the butterflies in her stomach rise over the guilt in her gut. She bit her lip lightly to try and keep herself calm. Maybe, if she was lucky, she could outrun him if he tried to do anything.

'_But..he's an ex-nin, a traitor, most likely a murderer! I couldn't dream of escaping someone like him.'_

They looked at each other's eyes, locked. The only sound around them was the rain, the thunder that crackled every now and then, and her shaky breathing.

That's when Sunna heard it. His voice.

"You're alone." He said. His voice was masculine, and like his face, emotionless.

"Y-Yes." Sunna replied. She hadn't wanted to talk to him, but if every man was like her Father, she would do anything he said to keep from getting hurt. For all she knew, since she had not met another man other than her father, _all_ men were like him.

He looked down at her. "Are you covered in blood because you killed someone?"

"I-I didn't mean to!" she quietly yelped. She tilted her head down a bit. "He…he was going to kill me…I had to defend myself."

"He gave you those bruises and wounds on your body." He replied. 

Sunna nodded her head, eyes shut. 

"I understand," Sunna looked up to him, somewhat shocked at his statement. "But I do not think many people would."

Sunna's face dropped. _'Like I thought.'_

The man continued to gaze down at her, his face unreadable. "Do you need a place to stay for the night?"

Sunna's eyes widened at his question. Was he trying to call her something?! Offer her a _"job"_?!

"I-I'm fine." She said. She hugged herself tighter. "I'll be fine."

"I'm not trying to take advantage of you." The man had noticed her actions. Sunna was untouched by his words. "You are alone in a thunderstorm, in the middle of autumn."

Sunna could feel her nose tingle. 

"I-I told you, I'm fi…achoo!" she let out a small sneeze. Her head had tilted down and her body hunched over from the sneeze. 

She sniffed. Then, she realized that her body felt a little warmer. She somewhat lifted herself up and saw that the man had moved beside her. His arm was extended over her head slightly, and his body a bit behind her, covering her back from the wind and rain. Sunna gazed up at him with wide eyes.

"You need a place to stay." He repeated, only he stated it this time. 

Sunna was touched by his actions this time, but she knew better. He did that only to gain some of her trust, which had worked somewhat. She still would not go with him though.

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't-" 

"Come," he interrupted her. His voice was both calm and stern. She stiffened.

Sunna had heard a voice like that before; many times. It was early in her father's abusiveness. She remembered she had once, by accident, done something improperly when her Father had to told her to do it; _in that voice_. And, to no surprise, her punishment was a beating. 

And no way in hell would she allow herself to be beaten down again. Because then, he could do whatever he wanted with her, and she wouldn't be able to fight back. And to Sunna, being able to fight even though you wouldn't win was much better than not being able to fight at all.

Sunna slowly got up from the swing. She wished that the courage she had earlier with her father would come back, so she could fight off this stranger. But no, it wouldn't come back.

The man placed a hand on her shoulder when she stood fully. She stiffened more by his warm touch.

He asked her next to her ear, "What is your name?" 

Sunna hesitated. That was because that was the closest any other man had gotten to her. The butterflies in her stomach fluttered and doubled.

"S-Sunna." She whispered faintly.

The man nodded.

"Uchiha Itachi." 

His hand moved off of her. She relaxed somewhat, but wanted more of the warmth she lacked. She could, however, feel the heat radiating from his cloak behind her, only an inch away. She could hear him moving, and her breathing quickened nervously. She didn't dare look to see what he was doing. Then, she felt something warm covering her shoulders down.

She looked to see that he had placed his cloak on her. Alarmed, she turned her head to him.

"I-I ca-can't wear this." 

"You are freezing cold." He said. Itachi was still and inch behind her. He towered over her cowering form. 

Sunna, being obedient, bit her lip and nodded. She was scared beyond belief now. He could do anything with her. He had probably figured out how obedient she was, and that she had been abused in the past, making her easy to force to do something. 

She shyly gathered the cloak around her more, so that it covered her wet and bare arms. 

'_Now what?'_

He placed his hands on both her shoulders, as if reading her mind. "Let's go." He instructed.

And so they started to walk. Itachi lead her where to go and she walked forward. The whole time he was close behind her.

'_I hope someone will catch us before we leave the village.'_ Sunna thought to herself. _'Please, __**please**__ don't let me be taken away from my home.'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

They had gotten out of Konoha safely a long time ago. Unfortunately, Sunna's wish hadn't come true. They had left unnoticed, and had walked into a forest to continue their journey.

Sunna wasn't sure for how long they had been walking, because she was so tired, and kept shutting her eyes to relax. Itachi kept her walking though, but at a decent pace. He didn't push her, or force her to walk. They didn't talk once at all to each other. 

Sunna was fairly warm now, but it was still raining. Only the thunder and lightening had stopped. Her hair was still drenched, and the wetness on it carried down her back. And her feet were practically frozen solid. But Itachi's hands hadn't left her shoulders once.

She had no idea what Itachi had been wearing underneath his cloak, but she assumed it must have been warm for him to give her his cloak. She hadn't looked at him once yet either, for many hours. She was still intimidated by the voice he spoke in earlier, but she couldn't help but notice it wasn't the exact same as her father's voice. She couldn't pinpoint what was different about it though.

It was one of those times again when Sunna needed to relax, despite how uncomfortable she was. She slowly fluttered her eyes shut. 

For a few minutes she walked peacefully, despite the cold. Then, she tripped over a stone on the dampened forest floor.

Sunna snapped her eyes open and yelped as she hit the ground. She flung her arms in front of her, out of instinct, and managed to save her fall somewhat. That didn't change the fact though that she had landed in some mud.

Sunna widened in shock. Her hands sunk into the mud, before she pulled them out. She crunched her face up somewhat at the disgusting, wet, slimy feel of the mud on her hands. She had the same feeling on her knees and legs.

She looked down to inspect them, and gasped, horrified. She had gotten mud on Itachi's beautiful, exquisite, and most likely _expensive_ cloak. 

Her hands shook in fear. She didn't know how mad this man could get. What was he going to do? Beat her? Take advantage of her right here, in the forest, instead? Whatever Itachi was going to do, Sunna knew she wouldn't like it. She could still feel Itachi's presence from behind her, but no aura as to how he felt.

Sunna shook and cowered, making her look smaller. She shut her eyes, waiting for the beginning of the beating, or violation, to begin. 

A minute passed as she trembled in fear.

"Are you alright?" she heard Itachi's voice ask. Despite the fact that she was afraid of him, she couldn't help but admit his voice had a certain charm to it. 

She didn't open her eyes. "I got your cloak dirty, I'm so sorry." She whimpered.

"Are _you_ alright?" he repeated.

Sunna slowly opened her eyes, and looked to him in confusion. That's when she noticed he was wearing a simple purple ninja shirt, with mesh near the collar and chest, and purple pants. White leg warmers, or something she didn't recognize, went from his shin down, covering his ankles. It was held in place by being slipped under the heel of his shoe. 

"A-Aren't you mad a-at me?"

"No."

Sunna relaxed a little. "You-You're not going to beat me for ruining it?"

"Sunna, if you inspect the right sleeve, you will see a small tear in it, from a kunai." Itachi said simply. "That will remain there. Mud will wash off."

Sunna relaxed fully. _'I don't think he's going to hurt me. I think he's going to keep his word. He really is just trying to lend me a safe place to stay for the night.'_

Itachi nodded. Again he had noticed her actions. "Are you alright?" he continued to inquire his question.

Sunna nodded shakily. "Yes."

"Then wash the mud from you and we'll continue." Itachi told her.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Once again they had continued walking. Itachi didn't tell Sunna where they were going yet, and probably wasn't going to at all. 

Sunna was now exhausted. She had been walking for hours now, with only one break in-between, and the rain hadn't stopped. She couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes fluttered for their final time. As soon as they were shut, they stayed shut. The last thing Sunna remembered was the feeling of someone holding her by her upper back, and someone's arm holding her under her knee. Then, she fell asleep.

**PHEW! Now we get to the kool stuff! 8D see ya next chappie; please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Okay, chapter 7 is here

**Okay, chapter 6 is here! And just so you all know, for me to update like everyday, that has never happened before. But, I'm really dedicated to this fiction, so that's why I'm writing so frequently. But after this chapter, or the next, I'm going back to work on my other fiction, As the World Falls Down. I really need to update that. But I'm still gunna write this if I do. I just need to figure out if I'm going to finish this fic first or what. Please give me your opinions.**

**And PLEASE! PRETTY PRETTY PLEASE! If you are reading this fic, PLEASE tell me! I would really like to know your opinion of this, what I should change, etc. I really like knowing I have fans. If worse comes to worse, you can E-MAIL me, my e-mail's accessible or whatever.**

**Oh, and a typo I noticed from last chap. It said they had been walking for hours, but I forgot to put in it **_**seemed**_** they had been walking for hours. So, just so you all know, that's what really happened. And another thing, I classified this story as against because of Sunna's life. Now, this is where the romance comes in. But, the againstness in this story from now on is not that bad I don't think. There are moments, but it's more into the romance now I guess. **

**AND I KNOW, THE NAME OF THE CHAPTER SUCKS. SORRY. I AM TIRED.**

**Okay, Tacho-**

**I: it's Itachi**

**-Since you're finally in the fic, can you do the disclaimer?**

**I: she owns nothing but Sunna's character, and the idea of the story. Enjoy, and please review.**

**RK: if you review you get a free date with Tacho (wink)**

**I: I never agreed to that!!**

**Heh, I have issues I need to work through xP**

_**Chapter 6…OMG**_

Sunna woke up slowly, not opening her eyes. She felt wind rush past her face and right side. And warmth. She felt warmth around her. The sweet feeling of warmth soothed her as she started to become more conscious.

She moaned and turned her head to the left; where she felt something else warm. She fluttered her eyes open. She gasped when she saw she was face-to-face with someone's chest. Her arms she now realized were wrapped around the person's neck. The person was holding her bridal style against them she figured.

Sunna looked up timidly. She saw Itachi's face looking straight ahead, and unreadable. He hadn't noticed her wake up. Or so she thought.

"So you've woken up." Itachi looked down at her. "You've been asleep for a while now."

She could feel a blush showing on her face. "I-I'm sorry, I-I was just so…so tired-"

"You don't have to apologize," Itachi said. "You were exhausted. And you still are."

Sunna knew that was true. She still felt weak from her lack of sleep and from the events that had occurred before.

"H-How long was I…?" she started to say.

"Only for two hours. I took care of yours wounds somewhat."

Sunna blinked, looking from his face to her arms. She found that they had been wrapped up, from the wrist to halfway up her arm. She looked down at her legs to find that her thighs and been wrapped up somewhat too.

'_What about the slashes on my stomach…?'_ she wondered to herself. She started to get nervous at the idea he had lifted her shirt to wrap her wounds.

"The slashes on your stomach I wrapped up as neatly as I could." He replied. It seemed he had the power to read minds; unintentionally.

The blush on Sunna's face grew. "Wh-What?" she timidly asked. Then she realized the tight feeling around her stomach. What he had said was true; again.

"I did not remove your shirt, or any of your clothing." Itachi said. His eyes looked down at her. "To do that was not necessary. I just lifted the part of your shirt that was over your stomach."

Sunna nodded slowly. _'I…I think he's telling the truth. But how can I be sure?'_

She glanced around her slightly to look at their surroundings. They were in a forest, a small one it seemed, because she could easily see the canopy of the trees. It was still night, what time it was she couldn't tell. She could faintly feel the last of the rain falling on her. It was now spitting.

'_I guess it only seemed like we had been walking for hours, just because I was so tired.'_

Curious to know how they were moving, Sunna looked down. Her eyes widened and she clung onto Itachi as if for life. Itachi turned down to her again.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"We-We're not on the forest floor!"

"No, we aren't."

"Why…Why are we so high up in the trees?!" she whimpered.

She thought she could see a small look of amusement on Itachi's face. "It is easier to travel this way."

Sunna bit her lip and shut her eyes in fear. The way they were traveling was jumping from tree branch to tree branch, branches nearly ten feet away from each other, tens of feet over the ground.

"What if…What if we fall…?"

Itachi looked up straight again. "We'll be there soon; a half hour. I will carry you so you can save your strength."

She nodded, still holding onto him.

'_But…he didn't answer my question…'_ she thought with regret.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

About a half hour later, Itachi stopped. Sunna opened her eyes from her light sleep. She looked out with him. They were still high in the trees, but on the very edge of the forest.

"Sunna," Itachi said. He looked down at her again. She looked up to him, trying to look at his face, but not his eyes. "I am going to need my cloak back."

Sunna said nervously, "O-Oh, I-I'm sorry."

"Don't be," He answered plainly.

Before Sunna could make another comment, he pushed his legs off the branch. Sunna yelped as they start to fall to the ground. To her surprise they landed safely, Itachi landing one foot after the other gracefully. Then he slowly lowered himself to one knee.

"You can walk the rest of the way; it isn't far."

"Y-Yes," she said.

She slowly removed her arms from around his neck. He helped her get her feet on the ground by lowering his arms. When she stood firmly on the ground, he got up too. Remembering what he had said only a moment ago, she took off his cloak.

She handed the cloak to him, lowering her eyes. "Here you a-are."

He gently took the cloak from her and gave a small nod. Itachi put the cloak around himself. Sunna shivered from the cold night air. She wrapped her arms around herself to try and keep somewhat warm.

"Sunna," Itachi spoke. "Look at me."

Sunna squeezed her eyes shut somewhat. She opened them and obeyed him. She saw that his outstretched hand had a straw hat with white cloth strips around the rim of it.

"You cannot see where I am about to take you, but I ask you to wear this." He explained.

'W-Why…?" Sunna asked confused.

"For your protection, you will wear this." He replied. Though, to Sunna, it sounded like an order. His eyes that gazed at her, without emotion, forced her to comply.

She took the hat from him. A bell on the hat jingled as they exchanged it. She slowly lowered her head, and put the hat on. The hat jingled again as she did this. She kept her head lowered, following Itachi's words.

She felt his presence beside her, and she felt the warmth of the cloak against her back. She felt his hand on her upper arm and she tensed.

Feeling her tensed, he told her, "I am merely guiding you to our destination."

"H-How can I be sure of that?" Sunna finally forced herself to say. Her fear was starting to bring tears to her eyes.

"How can I be sure you are going to keep your word, as much as I want to believe you are?"

Itachi was silent for a moment. "Sunna, if I had any intentions to violate you, would you not think I would have done it by now?"

Sunna was silent also. She let one tear fall down her cheek. "Y-Yes…" she agreed.

"Then you have nothing to worry about." He calmly stated. With that, they started to walk into the unknown direction.

After some time they stopped walking. Sunna wanted to look up to see why, but her head stayed glued in its position.

"Sunna, I ask one more thing of you…" Itachi said. Sunna lifted her head a little, to show she was listening.

"When we enter through here, you must remain quiet. Do not speak to anyone until I say, and do not let anyone see your face. Do you understand?"

"B-But why…?" she asked.

"It is for the better." He said.

Sunna didn't ask him anymore. She instead lowered her head back to face the ground. After another moment or two, Sunna could hear something heavy moving.

'_But Itachi's still by my side.'_

Finally, she heard a _**'thud'**_ sound, signifying that the heavy thing moving had stopped. Then, Itachi walked forward and Sunna followed.

When they walked inside, wherever they where, she heard her sandals walking on hard stone.

'_So we're inside a cavern, or a cave?'_ she thought nervously. _'Just where exactly does Itachi live?'_

She could feel warmth emitting all around her. She relaxed at the feeling, letting her shoulders drop down. She stiffened again when Itachi's hand traveled from her arm down to the side of her waist. But, they kept on walking.

With every step she took she felt more warmth, and she could see more light on the floor. Eventually, the whole floor was exposed to light. The ground had changed from a stone floor to a tiled floor. The tiles were designed to look like stone.

Then, Sunna could her voices. Two voices, belonging to men. She stiffened more and tried to take a step back, but Itachi's hold on her waist kept her put.

He leaned down to her. "Don't worry, no one will hurt you."

She tried to relax, but she couldn't make herself. She bit her lip as they continued to walk on, and the voices got closer. The voices were close enough that she could hear them.

"Money, money, money! That's all you ever talk about!" she heard one voice say. They seemed to be ranting to the other speaker. "Why can't you get a life and join a religion?!"

"I have better things to do then follow some stupid belief." A gruff voice replied annoyed. As Itachi and Sunna neared the voices, their footsteps stopped.

"Itachi, who the hell is that?" the first voice asked. Sunna hunched over slightly, trying to make herself smaller.

'_This feels so awkward!'_ she yelped in her mind.

"She is none of your business." Itachi replied coolly.

"Aw, C'mon! Tell me who she is!" the man continued to pester him. She blushed at his next comments.

"Is she a date? A girlfriend? A-"

"Hidan, shut up for a moment!" the second snapped. Sunna heard the first speaker, _Hidan_, growl and curse under his breathe.

"Itachi, what is an outsider doing here?" the second voice inquired calmly. "You know that they are prohibited."

"Just as I said to Hidan, she is none of your business." Itachi answered again. "And I am well aware of Akatsuki's _'laws'_."

"Very well," the second voice said. "It's not my place to judge you, or her. I just hope Leader won't have your head for this."

Sunna flinched when he said that last sentence. _'What does he mean by that? And isn't Akatsuki…isn't Akatsuki that organization of S-ranked criminals? The organization I keep hearing rumours about? Please, __**please**__ don't tell me I'm with the Akatsuki!'_

She then heard the footsteps start to leave, the man Hidan bickering at the other unknown person. Just as they left, Itachi started to walk again.

Sunna was tempted to ask about those men and whether she was really in Akatsuki or not. But then she remembered what he had told her before they entered.

'_I'll have to ask him later.'_ She thought to herself. _'And for now…I'll have to just keep on walking.'_

**Yeah, this isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but oh well. Hope you enjoyed this. Next chapter I'll try to have done soon, but after that chappie for SURE I am going to update As the World Falls Down. Anyway, see ya all laterz! ;D**


	7. Chaoter 7

Chapter 7

**Uhm..I realized I could have made last chap longer….yeah, I suck xD but hey, it was 11 PM, give me a break!**

**I: give her a kitkat!**

**RK:…never would I have thought I'd hear that from you o.O**

**Naruto doesn't belong to me, Sunna's character does. This chap is longer because last chap was too short, and could have been longer(it's like almost past 7 pages on MWord x.x). Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 7**_

They walked and walked. Each step they took filled the corridor or hallway (Sunna figured that's where they were walking, since every building or house has hallways to walk through to other rooms) with the sound of their feet touching the tiled floor. She was tempted to ask, "When will we be there?" because of her exhaustion starting to catch up with her again. She had had enough excitement for one night.

'_More like one week.'_ She thought bitterly.

The butterflies in her stomach hadn't subsided either. With every corner they took leading closer to Itachi's room they doubled. She was only happy that the butterfly feeling grew on top of her guilt, which she knew she still had.

She squinted her eyes remembering her father's dead body on the floor. All the blood on the floor, and on _her_, made her stomach churn. And the furry in his eyes before he died...she never wanted to think of it again. Just thinking about it frightened her to the bone. Then, she was snapped out of her thoughts and fears by a sound. Voices. Again she heard voices belonging to men.

'_It…it sounds like two men again…not the men from before though…'_ she thought. These voices seemed to talk calmer then the man Hidan had, but Sunna could recognize an argument when she heard one.

"Sasori-no-danna, I'm telling you, hmm; you don't know anything about art if you think your silly _puppets_ are worthy of the title!"

Sunna tensed when she heard the next speaker. His voice was low and creepy.

"And you think your stupid _fireworks_ are considered an _art_?" the other voice growled.

"I don't think they are, I _know_!" the first voice replied.

'_Why are they…why are they arguing about __**art**_Sunna asked herself confused.

She could still hear them arguing and sharing their viewpoints of art as her and Itachi drew nearer. Sunna didn't want to go near them though. She tried to take a step back, like before, but the small squeeze Itachi gave her told her two things. Either he was saying she was going to be alright, or to say, '_stop squirming and do as I say_'. She was positive he was telling her the second comment.

'_Father would have said that…'_ she thought painfully.

Suddenly, the mens' bickering stopped. Her and Itachi kept walking though. Sunna could just see them in her mind staring and glaring at her as they walked. At the thought she hung her head down slightly more.

"Hey, Itachi!" the first voice said. She could hear him from her left. "Who's that girl there, hmm?"

"More importantly," the second voice commented. "Why is she covered in blood?"

Itachi replied like he did to the other two men. Calm and collected.

"She is none of your business."

"If she's in Akatsuki's base, she's_our_ business." The first man snapped.

'_I hate this. Everyone is speaking about me like I'm some object, a toy!'_

The second man defended the first. "You didn't force her to come, did you Itachi? Doesn't seem like you."

Itachi said nothing, and tried to keep walking with Sunna. But these men wouldn't let him. Sunna guessed by how Itachi had stopped her and his walking that the men had stepped in front of them. She didn't look up; she didn't have the guts to. So instead, she started to go through the situation with herself.

'_The other guys let us walk by, only after they stopped to question Itachi. These guys, judging by the tone in their voice, aren't going to let us by so easily.' _she explained to herself. _'So…what are they going to do…?'_ She was scared to find out what.

"So Itachi, who's the girl?" the first voice asked. Somehow Sunna could tell he was grinning.

He added smugly, "Is she a playmate for the night, hmm?"

Sunna tensed at that statement. Though she was very sure Itachi wasn't the type of person to force someone to _'be his'_ for the night, she didn't know him at all practically. He could change everything she saw about him. That he was calm, collected, _unemotional_, simply by the second that they were to enter his room. A visual image of that happening popped into her mind unintentually.

'_Oh God, please get me out of here!'_ she screamed in her head.

"If she is, _yours_, for tonight, when can I have her, hmm?" the man continued.

Sunna couldn't help but take a step back. She wanted Itachi to just shield her from the men, and just take her far far away from them. Of course, he didn't do this at all.

"She is not _'mine'_, and she is not going to be sold to the likes of you." Itachi said sternly, but without emotion. "She is here because I brought her here. She is none of your business."

Sunna could tell that he was telling them to let him be on his way and leave. But, it seemed the men didn't catch on.

"Akatsuki doesn't take outsiders, Itachi," the low and rough voice said.

"I am well aware of that."

"Then why is she here if you know Akatsuki doesn't allow her to even set _foot_ in here?"

"Sasori-no-danna, let's leave him and his, _friend_, be, hmm." The first voice interrupted.

"It's weird for you to be the one saying that, Deidara." _Sasori _answered.

"Meh, I just don't want to get on Itachi's bad side tonight." _Deidara _answered plainly. "But…"

Sunna could hear footsteps approaching them. Then, she could see shinobi shoes in front of her as she looked at the ground. One thought went through her mind. _'What is he going to do?!'_

She could feel a hand starting to slowly lift up her hat. Sunna lowered her head more, trying to hide her face.

"…I want to see who this mystery girl is." He finished his sentence slyly.

Scared, Sunna bit her lip. She took another step back into the arm around her. Then, she noticed that the hat wasn't lifting off her head any more. No, it was still partially on her. She heard Deidara growl.

"Tch, why are you being so protective, Itachi?" Deidara hissed. "I thought you cared about no one."

Sunna widened her eyes. Itachi had stopped him from taking off the hat. But why would he do that? Was he trying to save himself by keeping her identity hidden?

"Like I said before, she is none of your business." Itachi replied coolly. Sunna realized that by the way she could faintly feel Deidara's hand shake the hat that Itachi held him by the wrist.

"Now, let us be on our way." Itachi ordered. She felt him move his arm from the side of her waist to all the way around it. Now her body's side was right next to his, _touching_ him. She blushed despite how nervous she was.

She could feel the hat being carefully placed back on her head. Then she saw the feet draw back, and she heard them walk out of their way.

"We're going to tell Leader about this, Itachi, hmm!" Deidara threatened. "That'll be the last time you break Akatsuki's rules."

She could hear him walk away, somewhat rushed. The she heard the other man sigh.

"Now you got him into one of his moods." He grumbled.

Itachi said nothing, but merely started to walk. He encouraged Sunna to do the same with a light push from his arm.

'_At least I know for sure that I'm in Akatsuki now…'_ she thought.

It was about ten minutes later when they finally stopped. Sunna could tell Itachi had raised his free arm when she heard a doorknob start to unlock and turn. The butterflies in her stomach didn't double this time. They _tripled_.

Finally, she heard the door gently creak open. She held her breathe as Itachi led her into the room still by his side. She didn't dare lift her head up. She didn't try to run away.

'_What if one of those men tries to take advantage of me? My chances with Itachi are better…I…I hope…'_

He led her into the room, which she realized by how much walking they were doing, it wasn't. She thought that judging by the room's size; they must be in something like an apartment. Most likely a little smaller and not as many rooms, seeing as it was only meant for one person.

Again Itachi opened a door. Sunna flinched. Without looking up, or asking, she somehow knew where they were going into. The bedroom.

She squeezed her eyes shut as Itachi led her into the room. Finally, his hold on her waist was gone. She felt relieved, but she longed for the warmth of his arm around her still. After all, she was still wet, and still somewhat cold.

"Sunna, you can take off the hat now." He said. She obeyed, slowly reaching up and taking off the hat. She kept her head lowered, looking at the floor.

"Wh-where do I put it…?" she asked nervously, afraid of what his next actions might be. She saw his hand each out slightly, and she knew he was saying to just hand it to him. So she did.

"I'll be back," he said, exiting the room.

Sunna looked up frightened for a moment, before slowly looking down again. She glanced lightly around the room. It was simple. Grey walls, a desk, a dresser, closet, nightstand, bookshelf, and the thing she feared most, a bed.

Soon Itachi returned. Sunna looked up slightly to widen her eyes in fear again. The thing she noticed more than anything else about him at the moment was that he was carrying a bottle. Of what Sunna assumed was alcohol.

She remembered the weapon that her Father tried to kill her with; a broken sake bottle. The memory sent shivers down her spine, and she brought her arms up to hug herself for comfort.

He came up towards her casually. He stopped right in front of her. She didn't make any eye contact.

"Sit." He said.

Sunna forced herself to ask, afraid to hear the answer. "Wh-Where…?"

"On the bed." Yep, that was the answer she was hoping not to hear.

She bit her lip, trying to force herself to comply. As she slowly made her way to the bed, she thought to herself.

'_We're alone in a room, I'm completely defenseless, and don't know where to go. In a situation like this…he…he has the upper hand…by a lot.'_ She realized.

She sunk down onto the soft mattress of the bed. She still held onto herself, not daring to let go. She hunched over slightly, making her look smaller, as she usually did. Sunna felt the mattress shift slightly as Itachi sat down right beside her. She flinched and held her breathe as she felt a warmth go over her back and shoulders. He had put another cloak, a _dry and warm_ cloak, on her.

She didn't look at him, but she heard him open the bottle's lid. Then, she heard liquid being poured into a glass. She sat there, slightly confused, but wouldn't look up to see what he was doing exactly.

"Here, Sunna," he spoke. Her head shook as she turned to face him. He had a glass outstretched toward her.

'Drink this." He said.

Sunna took the glass from him cautiously. She gulped before she sniffed it. She recognized the strong smell. It _was_ alcohol, but not Sake.

"Th-This is…This is alcohol…" she said nervously.

"It's brandy," he replied normally.

'_He's…he's __**admitting**__ that it's alcohol?! Is he going to force me to drink it?!'_ she thought with fear.

He continued on, sensing her emotions. "Brandy is designed to make you feel _'warm inside'_, or to _'warm you up'_. I am only giving you one glass so you will feel _'warm'_, and so the pain from your wounds will numb."

Sunna swallowed hard. "Wh-What if you decide to give me more? O-Or if just one glass wi-will make me-"

"Sunna," Itachi interrupted. Sunna closed her eyes for a moment before looking back at him.

"As I said to you before, if I had any intentions to violate you, would I have not done it earlier?"

Sunna remembered his words. She nodded slowly and hard. Itachi gave a small nod too.

She looked back at the drink in her hands.

'_Here…Here goes nothing.'_ And with that, she took a sip of the drink.

She felt the liquid go down her dry mouth and throat, and felt somewhat relieved. Then, a moment after it went down, she felt a heating sensation in her chest. She took another sip anyway, but a bigger one. After that sip, her chest started to feel like it was burning. She put a hand to her chest to somehow try and calm the pain.

"This is your first time drinking alcohol?" Itachi asked, but it sounded more like a statement. He had noticed her actions, like he seemed to always do.

"Y-Yes…" she croaked out quietly.

"The burning feeling is normal." Itachi reassured her. "Just keep drinking the brandy. The burning will subside after a while."

With that he got up and walked to the dresser. Sunna watched him open one of the drawers. He started scanning through the dresser's contents. He lifted his face to turn to her every once in a while, and Sunna could see his eyes look her body up and down. She looked down into the alcohol in her hands, pretending not to notice. But she was certain he saw her cheeks turning a shade of light red.

She took the occasional sip from the glass, but her chest still hurt. The pain had gone away a little, but she still didn't drink that much of the liquid in one sip.

Eventually, she heard Itachi walk over to her. She saw that he was right in front of her, but she didn't look up to him. Instead she pretended to be concentrated on the glass she held.

"Sunna, I have some extra clothing that I think will fit you." He said.

Sunna took that as a queue to look up at him and did. He looked down at her emotionless still. In his hands were nicely and neatly folded up clothes. They were like his clothing he was wearing underneath his cloak.

He continued. "You may change into them whenever you like. I only suggest waiting a while before you do."

"Wh-Why…?"

Suddenly, there was a hard knock at the apartment's entrance. Sunna out of instinct looked to Itachi's bedroom's doorway, as if trying to see who was there.

"That," Itachi said. He put the clothes on the bed beside Sunna. "Would be why."

Before Sunna could say another word, he had walked out of the room. She listened intently as she heard him walk and then open he door.

"Itachi," she heard a deep voice say distinctly. "I've been told you brought an outsider to the base?" he stated the question rather than asked it.

Sunna started to tremble lightly. The voice, another _man's _voice, sounded angry, like he was willing to hurt someone to take it out.

"I have," she heard Itachi reply plainly.

"You know what happens to outsiders when they enter here…"

Sunna's eyes widened at what he said next.

"Outsiders in Akatsuki are _killed_."

**Okay, now next chap ain't coming until I do the next chap of "As the World Falls Down". So yeah, you all gotta wait a bit xP see ya next time, and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Neeeeew chappie

**Neeeeew chappie! 8D please review! I know I have people reading, and please, reviews are greatly appreciated! X3**

**Thank you so much to my friend I Like Yoshi ! she really helped me out with this chap, and for telling me whether characters where in character or not :3 thank you!!**

_**Chapter 8**_

The man's last words still stung in Sunna's head. _"Outsiders in Akatsuki are __**killed.**__"_

Sunna sat there, her eyes wide with the terror that lingered throughout her body. She still trembled on the bed. She carefully and quietly put the glass of brandy on the nightstand. Trying to calm her fear and herself, she hunched over. She hugged herself, trying to look for comfort. Her eyes fixed on the floor, she carefully concentrated on the conversation Itachi was having with the new man.

"**Where is she?" the man growled.**

**Itachi spoke calmly to the angered man. "She is inside."**

'_Please don't let him in here; please don't let him in here.'_ Sunna kept repeating in her mind. The hold on her arms tightened.

The man asked somewhat cockily, "May I come in, and, _meet_ her?"

Sunna could hear the force in the man's voice. He was giving an order, not asking for permission. Whoever that man was, he must have had authority over Itachi. None of the previous men had talked to him like that.

She assumed Itachi had nodded when she heard footsteps walk into the apartment. The sound of a door shutting followed after. She winced as she heard the steps slowly come closer and closer, until finally, they stopped at the bedroom doorway. Then, both Akatsuki members entered the room, standing before Sunna.

Sunna did he best not to let out a cry or any sound. To keep herself from doing that, she bit her lip. She could feel the pain flowing on her lip from all of her constant biting she had done that day.

"So this is her?" the man asked. Sunna heard his voice clearer now, and was intimidated by how stern and deep it was. "You brought a _teenage girl_ to my Akatsuki's base?"

"Yes, Leader." Itachi replied.

The man, _Leader_, as Itachi had called him, let out a small snort. "Are you well aware that by bringing her here the consequences will not only be her death, but you will be punished too?"

She could somehow tell Itachi had nodded.

"Did you at least carry out the mission in Fire Country?"

Sunna blinked in confusion. Why didn't he just say Konoha? _'Or…Or maybe we're not in Fire Country anymore…where…where are we?! Just how far did Itachi and I travel?"_

"The mission to assassinate Leaf Shinobi Mastuz Fiero was completed, as you asked of me." Itachi answered flatly.

"Good," Leader said. "But that won't save your punishment at all."

'_Itachi…Itachi's going to be hurt if I don't say or do anything. And he brought me here to simply help me! I have to help him. Come on Sunna.'_ So she took in a quiet deep breathe.

"E-Excuss me…sir…" she said quietly, but loud enough for both men to hear.

She slowly looked up to the man. He had spiky red hair, and he had 3 piercings on either side of his nose. He had two piercings below his bottom lip, the piercings resembling fangs. His ears were pierced too. He wore a cloak like Itachi, black with red clouds, and his was done up fully. And his eyes…they were different. His eyes looked like ripples in water.

Around his head was a forehead protector. The village symbol unknown to Sunna was scratched out, much like Itachi's.

Sunna, though shaking more at the man's scary appearance, continued on.

"I-Itachi just…he just br-brought me here t-to stay f-for the ni-night. I'm…I'm sorry I'm ca-causing you s-so much trou-trouble. I-I have no i-idea where I am, b-but I'll leave ri-right now if you-"

She cut off her sentence and threw her head down, her eyes squeezed shut. The man had stopped her from continuing when he lifted his hand up, looking ready to slap her.

Leader looked somewhat amused as he looked down at her, his hand still poised. "She knows her place, Itachi."

He slowly put his arm back down to his side, but Sunna didn't care. She stayed in her position, not daring to move. _'So this man __**will**__ hurt me.'_

"So tell me Itachi," he said, turning somewhat to him. "Why is she here? Is what she said true?"

Sunna held her breath, waiting for what would happen next to happen.

"What she said is true." Itachi replied calmly. "However, if you would have allowed her to continue, she would have fully explained her purpose here."

Sunna opened her eyes in confusion. _'Wh…What…?'_

"And what purpose is that?" Leader inquired. Sunna was also curious to know. Itachi had been hiding something from her!

Itachi answered. "When I leave for missions, they can be days; _weeks _long. And when I return, my place is dusty, dirty; things I do not appreciate to have to do when I come back, seeing of course that I am already fatigued.

"So then this girl, Sunna, comes into play. She was homeless when I found her, so I made an agreement with her. Our deal was that while I am away on missions, she will stay here and keep my living space clean. Her part of the bargain is that she has a home to live in, and food to eat. She will be cooking for me as well."

Sunna stayed perfectly still after what she just heard. _'Is…is that really why Itachi brought me here? But…but he's lying to that other man. I never made an agreement like that with him!'_

Then she realized the truth. _'He's…he's trying to protect me. He's giving an excuse for me to stay here.'_ She felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter more and more. _'Someone…Itachi…he's being…__**kind**__ to…to me!'_

"I also plan to take her under my teachings to become a shinobi." Itachi said last. Sunna widened her eyes at that comment. She couldn't help but look up to him. Her eyes shinned with admiration for his courage and kindness.

'_He…he wants to make me a ninja!'_ she thought excitedly. She did her best to try and hide the blush on her cheeks. Her childhood dream would be coming true!

…That was of course is she survived this situation.

Leader stood there, looking at Itachi, his face unreadable. "That is your intentions of…" he trailed off to look at Sunna. "…Her?"

"Yes." Itachi replied firmly.

Leader looked back at Itachi, his face stern and somewhat angry. "Girl," he growled. Sunna looked to him to see he was looking back at her. His gaze caught her and she was trapped. His eyes were so hypnotizing.

"Do you have any idea who you have agreed to live with?" he asked her.

Sunna let her mouth open slightly. She slowly shook her head _'no'_.

A small smirk appeared on his face. "Itachi never told you, did he?" He turned his head to Itachi. Itachi glared at him in return. But his face remained unreadable still, besides for his slightly narrowed eyebrows.

"This is Uchiha Itachi." He said, looking back at Sunna. "He is a genius in the arts of shinobi. He became chuunin at the age of ten and gained his kekei genkai before that, at the age of eight."

Sunna stared right at the man, listening to what he said. _'Itachi…is a genius…? And…he…he wants to train __**me**__?'_

"However, at the age of thirteen, he became an S-ranked criminal, found in every bingo book there is." Leader continued. "Do you know why?"

Sunna shook her head _'no'_ again. The smirk he had earlier appeared again, only bigger.

"Well, you _see_," he said. "You may think Itachi must be a kind person, to show mercy onto a homeless girl like you, but that is were you are wrong. For, Itachi is…"

Sunna held her breath in suspense. What was Itachi?

"…A _murderer_."

Sunna widened her eyes in fear. _'A-A murderer?! I-Itachi can't be! He…he seems so kind…he's the only person who's ever been so nice to me. He…he can't be…'_

She glanced to Itachi quickly, with frightened eyes. She saw his crossed out forehead protector, and then she remembered. _'But…he is an S-ranked criminal…and…and he's in Akatsuki…which is full of murderers. Could he…could he really be…?'_

"Now that you know what he is, I may as well tell you his crime…" the man continued. "When he was thirteen, he-"

"NO!"

The room was quiet after the sudden outburst. It took Sunna a small moment before she realized it was _her_ who has shouted. Out of instinct to protect her ears she had covered them with her hands, as an attempt to block out all sound. Her face was tilted to the floor; she wouldn't look up at either man in front of her.

'_Why did I…?' _she asked herself. Then, she found that the answer just popped into her head. Because of his kindness towards _her_, out of all people, she was starting to like him. She didn't want to know what horrible crime he had committed in the past. All she cared about was that he was trying to help her. And she did _not_ want to live in fear of someone again, like she had with her Father.

"I…I don't want to know what Itachi has done…" she said somewhat shakily. "His intentions for me are good. Even if he is a murderer, I know he means me no harm…"

She forced herself to look up to _'Leader'_. He looked down at her, his eyes somewhat in shadow. Itachi just stood there, his face unreadable as always.

"So…do not tell me what Itachi has done…" she finished her small speech. She lowered her head again by his intimidating stare. "Please." She added quietly.

The room was quiet again. Sunna waited for Leader to speak. She was afraid that he would abuse her for speaking up to him. It seemed that not even Itachi would go that far. Finally, Leader broke the silence.

"Fine then," he said simply. "I won't tell you of Itachi's past crimes. But I will tell you that your little…_speech_ won't save you your life."

Sunna felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She widened her eyes and bit her lip again. So this was how she was going to die…at the age of sixteen.

'_I killed Father, now I must die too I guess…'_ she thought sadly. _'A…a life for a life…'_

"But tell me Girl," he said to her. Sunna slowly lifted up her head to him. "Why are you covered in blood?"

Sunna froze. Images of her Father's death, before and after he tried to kill her, filled her mind. She lowered her face to the floor and started to tremble. She unknowingly started to hug herself, tears starting to come to her eyes.

"I…" she said. Her voice was small and shaky. "I-I…I killed my Father…" she let out a shaky gasp after she spoke. She started to retell the event, the words just rolling off her tongue.

"He was so angry with me, for simply not cleaning his room. So…So I talked back to him, I told him how I felt about him, the way he treated me. Then he got even more angry." As she talked her voice was shaky and sometimes she would let out small and shaky gasps at the end of her sentences.

"Then he…Then he smashed his sake bottle, and he tried to kill me. So then I threw the lamp at him and ran. I ran into the kitchen, to get a weapon to defend myself with against him. But then he caught up and he…he…he ran into the knife…" Tears started to slowly roll down her cheeks.

"I thought he was going to see it and stop. I thought he would, but he didn't….he didn't...And then he slashed the broken bottle at me, trying to kill me again. And then he…he….he….died…and…and he fell on me…" she couldn't finish the rest. She sniffled as she cried. Her arms were holding her tightly, as if clinging for life. She kept her head lowered as she cried.

She didn't hear Itachi or Leader make any movements. They said nothing, and she could feel their emotionless stares boring into her. Still, she continued to cry. The event had left her traumatized.

"…Itachi…" she heard Leader's voice speak finally. His voice had changed. It was no longer angry, but it sounded almost like he was feeling some pity. Though, his voice was stern still.

"I think it is best to say I have stayed long enough." He said. Sunna didn't do anything. But she was happy that for one moment her mind was distracted with confusion.

"Sunna," he said. At the sound of her name, she opened her eyes and look up at the man. "I am sorry for making you recall that event."

Sunna blinked at him with watery eyes in confusion. She gave a small nod, and he nodded back. She lowered her head again as the tears still streamed down her face.

"Itachi, lead me to the door." The older man ordered. Sunna heard footsteps start to walk away. After a moment they stopped, and a few minutes went by. She could faintly hear Leader talk to Itachi, but his voice was too low that she couldn't make out his words. Finally, she heard a door open, and then shut.

She heard Itachi walk slowly back into the room. She didn't say anything to him. He walked to the bed, and sat down beside her again.

She sniffled before her curiosity got the best of her. "I-Is he going to let me live?" She was afraid to hear the answer.

"Yes." Itachi answered. Sunna out of shock lifted her head and looked at Itachi. She was surprised to see that his once red eyes had turned onyx. But, she would have to ask him about that later.

"W-Why…?" she asked. "Why wo-would he let me live, when he said outsiders were killed?"

Itachi looked her in the eyes, and she felt some comfort. His gaze wasn't hard and stern like it usually was, but it wasn't soft either. No, his eyes _were_ hard and stern, only she could see the feeling of pity he had in them. He was feeling sorry for her. He had no idea what she had been through.

"I do not know much about Leader," he said. "But I do know from another Akatsuki member that once before in his life, when he was young, he had been traumatized. He knows the pain you are going through now. You can say that he felt pity for you, because he has shared the same pain before, and can connect."

Sunna slowly nodded, somewhat understanding. She looked to the floor again. "You…You never told me about our…agreement…"

"That was merely an excuse to keep you from harm." Itachi said. "I am still offering you a place to stay for the night." Sunna let out a small sigh. She was afraid Itachi was going to keep her here forcefully, even _if _she was starting to like and respect him.

Itachi continued, however. "If you want to take up the _'offer'_, you may. What I said was truth; I do not like coming back to a dirty place. But, if you want to regain your strength and stay for the night, you may."

He started to get up from the bed. Sunna looked up at him as he did so.

"But if you feel that you should want to leave, you may whenever you like. I will keep the front door unlocked." He gestured to the clothes beside Sunna. "You may change into those and take them with you if you."

Sunna looked at the clothes, then back at Itachi. "Wh-Where am I allowed to sleep…?"

"I am giving you my room and bed to sleep in." he said.

Sunna widened her eyes out of shock. He was giving her _his_ bed? To sleep in? All of this kindness from one person was starting to make Sunna feel…_special_.

"I will be sleeping elsewhere, don't worry." He said, raising an arm to calm her down. He had thought she was thinking something else.

Sunna tried to look for words. "Uhm…I…I…"

"Don't worry Sunna." Itachi interrupted her. "You may do as you choose." He started to walk towards the doorway. He looked back at her. "If I do not see you in the morning, I wish you a safe journey." He started to leave.

"Wa-wait!" Sunna stammered. Itachi turned back to look at her, his face showing some curiosity.

"Were…were you really going to teach me to become a shinobi…?" she asked. Itachi nodded. Sunna's face brightened up somewhat. "I-Itachi…?" she asked his name, even though he was looking at her. He lifted his head, to show he was listening.

"…_Thank-you_…"

Itachi gave a curt nod. Then he walked out of the room, and shut the door behind him.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOT! 8D 8D this came out well to me I guess! NOW I HAVE to work on As the World Falls Down x.X see ya all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Woot, a new chap

**Woot, a new chap! And this time, I actually made a chap for As the World falls Down! WOOT! 8D I swear, I'm becoming as lazy as Shikamaru T.T**

**ANYWAY! I like pie, but not meat pies, and I do not like barbers with black and white hair that go by the name "Sweeney Todd" and sing in the middle of busy streets. This roughly translates to, "I don't own Naruto, Sunna's character is mine, so enjoy!"**

**Oh, and just so you all know, I never intended Sunna's name to be named after the village "Suna", where Gaara and his siblings are from. Truth is, I never even knew it was called that xD and I really don't know what people in Naruto have for breakfast. And I'm not going to go with Naruto's style of ramen either! :P**

_**Chapter 9**_

Slowly Sunna found herself drifting away from sleep. She still had the bubbly feeling of unconsciousness throughout her as her mind woke up. For a moment, she forgot about everything that had supposedly happened to her yesterday. When she remembered, her eyes, though closed, widened in surprise and fright.

'_It…It was just a bad dream.'_ She confirmed with herself. _'I'm not in Akatsuki; I'm in my bedroom right now. I just fell asleep on my bed, that's it. Father's probably getting ready for work or he's already there.' _She thought with regret what would happen if she didn't get up soon. She prayed he hadn't already gotten to work.

She opened her eyes to get up. But, she made no movement, she didn't even breath. She saw the dark room around her. The unfamiliar walls, the unknown furniture…this was not her bedroom at all.

'_It…it all wasn't a dream…'_ she thought. Her teeth chattered as she thought about everything. It _did_ seem pretty real. But…but it couldn't have been…right?

'_It was just a dream!' _she told herself again. _'My mind is just playing tricks on me!'_

She started to sit up in bed as she told herself it all wasn't real. She told herself that she _was_ in her bedroom, just, her mind was getting carried away because of the dream. When she was sitting up in the bed she lifted the unfamiliar bedsheets off of her. She gasped at what she was wearing.

She looked herself up and down to be sure of the clothes she was wearing. She was wearing a black T-Shirt with the fishnet "V" collar, bandage wrappings on her arms, and black pants, much like the man in her '_dreams' _had worn.

'_Itachi!'_ she remembered his name. _'These…these are the clothes he gave me last night…'_

She remembered what had happened after he left her last night. She had waited, to be sure he was gone, and then she changed into the clothes and went to sleep in his bed. Her eyes widened as she remembered where she put her old clothes. She leaned over the side of the bed to see her blood-stained yellow shirt and orange skirt neatly folded on the floor. Her sandals were neatly placed beside her clothes.

'_So that all wasn't a dream…'_ she thought. She sat back properly in the bed. _'Father really is dead. I really did kill him. I'm not in Konoha anymore, or maybe not even Fire Country! And I'm in a man's home. A man who I haven't even known for a __**day**__. So, if my clothes are still here in my room, and the door is shut…'_ she looked at the door to make sure it was (which, it was). _'Then that means Itachi hasn't come in here yet…right?'_

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sunna, out of instinct pulled the covers over her, though she wasn't exposed. She was too scared for words. Who would it be? Itachi? Leader? Maybe some of those men from the night before? Or would it be someone she never met yet? Then the door started to open. Sunna held her breath, waiting to see who it was.

The door fully opened. Sunna squinted at the new light in the dark room. She could see a figure standing in the doorway, but who it was she couldn't tell.

"So you're still here." She heard a becoming-familiar voice say. Her eyes were now adjusted to the light. So she opened them fully, to see Itachi standing in the doorway. He had also clicked on the lightswitch to the room. In his hands he was carrying a tray. Sunna couldn't see what he had on it.

"I-I just woke up…I'm so-sorry." She said, looking down. _'Maybe he really did want me to leave during the night.'_

"You don't have to be sorry, Sunna." He replied. She widened her eyes and looked at him. He had actually remembered her name. He had also walked over and stood at the side of the bed.

"I offered you a choice to stay for the night or leave." His voice was still unemotional, blank. She could see some of what he had on the tray: A glass of milk, toast, and an apple.

Sunna saw that his eyes were still onyx from last night. _'But…his eyes were red last night too…'_

He interrupted her thoughts. "May I sit?"

She gasped and nodded, a light blush creeping on her cheeks. She straightened out the bedsheets so he could sit comfortably. He sat down, leaving a small space between him and her. He placed the tray between them.

"I brought you breakfast." He said.

Sunna looked at the food and then at him. "I-I thought you wanted m-me to cook f-for y-you…?"

"You are still weak. I don't expect so much of you in simply a few hours." He answered.

"B-But it was…it was the agreement…" Sunna said. She didn't want the man Leader to be angry that she wasn't doing her job. Even if he had pitied her, she was sure he would still hurt her.

"I have already eaten anyway." Itachi said. "Now, you should eat."

Sunna gave a light nod. She looked down at the food in front of her. Breakfast. The last time she had a breakfast…she didn't even remember. Yesterday wasn't the only day she had skipped almost all of her meals. It happened quite daily.

She reached down and picked up a slice of toast. She glanced nervously at Itachi, who simply eyed her movements. Then, she bit into it. She tasted normal toast spread with butter; nothing different or odd. She was afraid that maybe Itachi had poisoned it.

She finished the toast in some awkward minutes. Itachi had just watched her eat, and she was feeling nervous. When she finished the first toast, she looked up to him.

"Uhm…H-How long was I a-asleep…?" she asked.

"It's close to ten thirty in the morning now."

Sunna widened her eyes. Ten thirty? That would be the longest that she had ever slept in before!

"You got roughly nine hours of sleep." Itachi continued. "Not including the time you slept on the way here."

'_So…I got maybe eleven hours of sleep…?'_ she thought to herself. _'That's the most sleep I've ever had!'_

"Oh…" she finally said after awhile. She looked down somewhat for no reason. She had to say something to break the awkward silence that followed. Yet, she couldn't think of anything. Then, she thought of something.

"I-Itachi…?" she asked. She looked back up at him. "D-Did you…Did you st-still want a caretaker for your ho-home?"

Itachi nodded. "I am in need of someone."

Sunna forced herself to ask the next question. She wouldn't let her shyness get in the way of saving her life.

"Th-Then can I…that is i-if _you_ will still l-let me…Can I…" she trailed off. _'He probably thinks I'm begging him to let me stay.'_ she thought.

"You wish to stay here and be my caretaker?" Itachi asked for her. Sunna slowly nodded.

"Then you may."

Sunna blinked and widened her eyes. He was going to let her stay here? To be sure, she asked.

"You-You'll let me…?"

Itachi nodded. Sunna couldn't help the small smile that went across her face.

"Since now you will be staying here," Itachi said. Sunna calmed her excitement down and listened to him. "I am certain you would be wanting some…_more fitting _clothes."

Sunna blushed more and nodded. "I-If you don't mi-mind. B-But you don't-"

"It is proper for a young woman like yourself to wear proper clothes." Itachi interrupted her. "And besides, those clothes are much too baggy on you."

Sunna blushed even more. "I-If you say so…"

"Then we will find you some proper attire today. I have a feminine associate who will have some clothes for you. Later on in the week we will go to one of the nearby villages and shop for clothes for you." With that he started to get up. He looked down at her.

"I'll allow you to finish your meal, then we will go. I'll be back soon."

Sunna nodded and watched him leave the room. Then she looked down at the food in front of her.

'_I better eat it all so I don't insult Itachi.'_ She thought.

After she finished eating her breakfast, she put on her sandals and quickly made the bed. She felt awkward being in the baggy clothes. She hadn't minded them when she was just in the bed, but now she was getting slightly annoyed. Especially since she thought the pants were going to fall off with every step she took. That would be horribly embarrassing to happen right in front of Itachi. She was very happy to know that soon she would get some womanly clothes. _"Proper" _clothes, as Itachi had called them.

When she had finished making the bed, she turned to the doorway. Itachi was standing there, looking as if he had just walked in.

"O-Oh…" she said, surprised that he was there. "I-I didn't see you…"

Itachi said nothing. He moved out of the doorway and outside of the room. "Come."

She forced her feet to start walking. She soon was beside him. She looked at the rest of Itachi's home. It was simple, clean, and neat. There was no Television like some homes had, but there was a few bookshelves filled with books. There was a sofa, large enough for three people to easily sit on.

The floor was a navy blue and carpeted, the walls matching with a lighter shade. There were a few lamps here and there throughout the living room and the hallway. She faintly saw the kitchen, and saw that a table was in there too, by the wall. The table was small and had two chairs. She assumed that was where Itachi ate his meals.

By Itachi's bedroom she saw another door, which she assumed was the bathroom, since there were no other doors. Sunna also noticed that there were no windows in the apartment-like home.

'_Probably because we're inside a cave.'_ She determined.

"Let's go." Itachi said after she was done looking around. He started to walk to the front door and she followed obediently. He stopped when they were in front of the door.

"Sunna," he said. He turned his head to look down at her. "Do not speak to anyone again. Not until we get to my associate's room. Do you understand?"

Sunna bowed her head, intimidated by his stare. Just because she was willing to live with him, respected him and was starting to see him as a friend did _not_ mean she wasn't afraid of him. "Yes Itachi."

She heard Itachi turn the knob and open the door. Before they started to walk she felt Itachi's arm snake down to her waist like he had last night. She let out a tiny yelp of surprise and tensed. Itachi said nothing, but started to walk with her down the corridors.

A long time had passed and they hadn't stopped walking. Sunna didn't know how far they had to walk. She was just thankful though that the pants weren't bothering her so much, or that they wouldn't fall off. She kept her head lowered as they walked, afraid that someone from the night before would see her. She didn't want any more attention. Not for a long time.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped. Sunna followed almost immediately after him. She was curious to know why they stopped. She had heard no one coming, or any indications that someone was with them. So why had Itachi stopped?

"Sunna…" she heard him say finally. She lifted her head to look at him. He was looking down at her. His eyes fixed onto hers, and she held her breath. His eyes went from her to Sunna's side.

"Do you see that door?"

Sunna slowly turned from Itachi to where he was looking. Right beside her was a wooden door, much like Itachi's front door, except for one thing; the door was in worse shape. The wood on the door looked like it had been hacked at and hit, and she could see faint signs that blood had been splattered on the door. She trembled as she looked at the door.

"Y-Yes." She managed to finally say. She forced herself to look back at Itachi. She found that the second she looked back at him his eyes were locked on hers again.

"Whatever happens, do not enter that door." Itachi warned. She heard the force in his voice. He was being very serious about this.

She gulped and nodded. Then, Itachi faced forwards again, and started to walk. Sunna followed beside him, not daring to glance back at the door. She wasn't stupid. Behind that door was death, and not only hers if she entered. Many people had died in that room she knew.

They continued to walk for a little while more. Again Itachi stopped. She wondered again why they had stopped. When she heard a knocking just in front of her, she knew. They had reached Itachi's associate's room.

From behind the door she could hear footsteps drawing near. Then, the door was opened. Sunna, out of nervous instinct, cowered and lowered her head.

"Itachi," She heard a female voice say. "Pein told me I would be expecting you soon." Sunna heard the serious tone of voice in the woman. But she also heard the gentleness of her tone too.

She could feel the woman's eyes on her. "He also told me about her."

Itachi got right to business. Probably because he felt the nervous aura on Sunna. "She is in need of clothes that will fit her and feminine supplies. We have simply come to request these items."

"Just as I thought." The woman said. "Come in. I'll make some tea."

Itachi started to walk inside. Sunna followed, butterflies in her stomach. She was comforted to know that there _was_ a woman in Akatsuki.

After a small amount of walking Sunna could see they were in the living room of the woman's house space. The walls were decorated with many designs and the floor was hardwood. She could see a low table in the center of the room with china cups on it, and two small sofas nearby. She also noted all the different origami in the living room alone. This woman must have a talent for the art. Then, Sunna felt Itachi lean in close to her.

"We can sit down." He whispered in her ear. Sunna gave a small nod. Itachi's arm left her side as he sat down on one of the sofas. Not daring to drift too far apart in the stranger's home, Sunna sat beside him, a small distance between. She kept her head lowered, not even looking up to Itachi.

"Sunna," she heard him whisper. She turned to him at the call of her name. "You can be at ease here. Konan will not hurt you."

Sunna lowly nodded. "Y-Yes Itachi…"

Just then the woman returned to them. She was holding a kettle and a jar in her hands. She sat down on the floor, putting the kettle and jar on the table.

"So Itachi, who is this young woman you have brought?" She asked as she opened the jar. She put what looked like herbs into three cups. Then, she poured the boiling water from the kettle into the cups. Sunna noticed that everything that the woman did was elegant and graceful, even if it was so simple.

Itachi gestured to Sunna. "Tell her who you are."

Sunna glanced nervously at him. Then she looked at the woman. She saw that the woman was wearing an Akatsuki cloak like Itachi's. She also saw that the woman was wearing blue eye shadow and a light amount of blue lipstick, which matched both her dark eyes and blue hair.

"M-My name is Sunna…" she said shyly.

"Sunna?" the woman repeated. She looked at Sunna with a small smile. "That name suits someone of your features. My name is Konan."

Sunna nodded lightly, still nervous of her new surroundings. Konan put down the kettle. She picked up and placed the tea in front of her guests. Itachi, being polite, took his tea and started to drink it.

Sunna reached out her right arm to get the tea. She suddenly felt a huge amount of pain in her should blade, and cringed. She lightly bit her lip to sustain the pain.

"Sunna?" the woman asked. Her and Itachi looked at her. "Is something wrong?"

"I-It's nothing." She said. She used her other hand to get the drink.

"Do you have a wound on her shoulder blade as well?" Itachi asked her.

Sunna remembered when her father had slashed the sake bottle at her as she ran away from him in her room. She looked at him and briefly nodded, trembling at the memory. Itachi looked to Konan.

"I will leave you to care for her injury, Konan." He said. Sunna could hear from the tone of his voice that he was asking her, not telling her.

Konan nodded. "I'll see to it soon." She took a drink of her tea.

"Pein told me that you brought Sunna here as your new caretaker." Konan said, starting a new conversation. "Is this true?"

Sunna quietly sipped her tea, thinking about the person the woman spoke of. She was trying to push her father and his death out of her mind. _'I don't remember anyone named Pein. Who is he?'_

Itachi finished drinking some of his tea. He put it on the table gently. "Yes." He answered.

"I see." Konan said. She took a drink of her tea. "How much clothing do you need?"

"Enough for a few days. We will be going to one of the nearby villages later in the week to find Sunna enough clothes."

Konan nodded before talking another drink of her tea. After, she looked at Sunna. "Sunna,"

Sunna looked up from her hot cup of tea to the woman. "Y-Yes ma'am?"

She put her cup on the table. "Let's go find you some clothes."

"Y-Yes." Sunna carefully put her cup on the table. She looked at Itachi to see if it was okay for her to go. He gave her a curt nod, before sipping more of his tea.

"Itachi," the woman said. Sunna walked up to her from near the table. She then noticed that Konan was taller than Itachi. _'So she must be older…'_

Itachi lifted his head and looked at her.

"Do make yourself at home. We will not try to be too long." She continued.

She then turned and walked. Sunna jumped and then walked behind, glancing nervously back at Itachi. He had no emotion on his face, but he nodded at her. The nod told her that things would be alright. Trusting his word, she faced forward and followed Konan around her home.

**THIS IS ALREADY 8 PAGES, SO I AM LEAVING IT AS A CLIFFY. I KNOW, I'M A HARDASS. BUT I DO NOT FEEL IKE WRITING OUT 5 MORE PAGES, WHEN IT IS PAST 2'O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING UP HERE IN CANADA. **

**So yeah, I'll see ya all next time xD byez!**


	10. Chapter 10

Ah, yet another chapter

**Ah, yet another chapter. Sweet! 8D **

**Pleaz review if you have read! It lets me know people are reading :3**

**Okay, who should do the disclaimer this time?**

**?: ME! ME ME ME!**

**RK: the heck?! SASUKE?!**

**S: YEAH! I wanna do it! **

**RK: I thought you hated me…?**

**S: Doesn't mean I can't do disclaimers**

**RK: but it's my fanfic…**

**S: Don't make me get Orochimaru in here (glare)**

**RK: Hey! Orochi's kool! But you win…but next time Itachi's gunna be here! Just you wait!**

**S: yeah, sure, whatev (pushes RK) **

**RK: wah! X.x**

**S: SO PEOPLE! Naruto doesn't belong to RK (she ain't that cool), the character Sunna belongs to her, and most of the story belongs to her too. She gets some help from friends(she has friends?!), and she thankies them a lot. As one of the songs by Queen goes, "SHOW MUST GO ON"!!**

**RK: You listen to Queen?! o-O**

**(Note, I have nothing against Queen. I like the band xD)**

_**Chapter 10…the big "1" "O"!! 8D**_

Sunna continued to walk with the new woman, Konan, in her home. She kept her head somewhat lowered. She glanced around every now and then to look and Konan's home. Her home was coloured the same as the living room, and everywhere there was a decoration made from origami. There was origami cranes, swans, flowers (many of these), butterflies; the list went on and on.

'_She must be really good at origami.'_ Sunna concluded.

Then Konan opened a door. She walked inside a room. Sunna cautiously followed after her. When she stepped inside, she saw that they had walked into the woman's bedroom. It wasn't like Itachi's room at all. The walls were a different shade of blue than the rest of the house, and instead of carpeting, it was hardwood flooring. There was a painting on one of the walls, of a city, taking up most of the wall. She also saw that Konan had a wardrobe in her room, along with a large closet. Next to the wardrobe was another door, probably a bathroom.

"Come on in, Sunna." Konan's voice cooed. Sunna lightly shook her head and nodded. She walked over to Konan who was beside the wardrobe. Konan looked Sunna up and down.

"Now," she said. "You're smaller than me in size most likely, so some of the clothes may or may not fit." Sunna nodded. The woman then turned to the wardrobe and opened it. Over her shoulder she said, "What size are you?"

"Uhm, s-shirts or pants?" Sunna asked timidly.

"Both."

"M-Medium shirt and size 8 woman's pants." She answered. Konan nodded. She started to look through and rummage the clothes in the wardrobe.

Curious to what was exactly in there, Sunna moved her head to the side, to see past Konan's body. In the wardrobe were black pants and shirts, like what Itachi wore, only a different style; more feminine. She also saw many Akatsuki Cloaks neatly put on hangers. She wondered if she was going to be given a cloak to wear too.

"Here," Sunna blinked and looked back at Konan. She had turned around and had many shirts and pants in her arms. She was carrying no cloak though.

"These are my older clothes. They may fit." Konan explained.

"O-Oh, thank you." Sunna said. She carefully took the clothes from Konan into her own arms.

The woman gestured her head to the door near them. "Just put the clothes in there for now. We should see to that wound on your shoulder."

Sunna nodded and walked to the door. Konan walked with her, and opened the door for Sunna to walk in. Sunna stumbled a "thank you" out before walking inside.

She looked around in the bathroom. It was large and the walls were white, the floor also having hardwood flooring. There was a large counter with a big sink and different soaps on it. Drawers were under the counter, holding it up. To the left there was a large bathtub with a built-in shower. Sunna could see shampoo bottles on the ledges in the shower.

"We'll put the clothes on the counter for now." Konan's voice said. Even though she wasn't looking at her Sunna nodded, and placed the clothes neatly on the table's surface.

Konan walked up to her. "I'll help take those bandages off your arms." She said.

"Y-You don't have to, ma'am." Sunna said nervously.

Konan had a small smile on her face. "Please, call me Konan."

Sunna was nervous at first, but then she saw the friendliness in the woman's smile and in her eyes. Itachi was right. This woman Konan would not hurt her.

She stretched out her arm for Konan to remove the bandaging. Konan started to work carefully, being sure not to pinch Sunna as she took off the wrapping. Sunna watched as she worked. Then, when Konan had removed all the bandages, she saw her eyes widen a little. Sunna turned her head to the side. She was ashamed of the bruises and wounds on her.

Konan was silent. "Itachi didn't do this to you, did he?"

Sunna shook her head. "N-No. He didn't. Someone el-else did."

She could see out the corner of her eye that Konan had nodded. She saw her place the bandages on the counter. Then she started to work on the other arm.

"You're scared about living with Itachi, aren't you?" she heard Konan break the eerie silence. Sunna looked up at her, her eyes somewhat wide. Konan put on a light smile. "Come on, you can tell me. I'm a girl too."

"We-Well I…" Sunna stumbled with words. Her eyes sank to the floor. "I am." She whispered.

"Don't be."

"But why?" Sunna asked, looking back up at the older woman. "H-He's a man, and I-I'm going to be living all alone with him. An-Anything could happen…"

Konan nodded again. "You're in Akatsuki; it's okay for you to be scared. But I'll tell you this; As long as you're with Itachi, you'll be fine."

"W-Why?" Sunna asked curiously.

"Itachi is a man, you're right. But I have been on a few missions with him. He respects women, and he doesn't seem to have a slight interest in having a girlfriend or wife." Konan said. "I'm not sure if he's quiet because he's shy or just isolated, but I know that you'll be fine with him."

"Ha-Have you ever _lived_ with him before…?"

Konan shook her head. She placed the wrappings from Sunna's arm on the counter next to the other ones.

"But think about it Sunna. I was told he almost broke Deidara's hand trying to keep you hidden from everyone. As long as you're with Itachi, he won't let any harm come to you." She started to search the drawers for something.

"He told you he wasn't trying to take advantage of you, right?" she asked while searching.

Sunna nodded. "He did say that…a few times…"

"From what else I know about Itachi, he does keep his word." Konan replied. "And besides, I'll always be here. If anything happens, you can tell me right away." She had finally finished searching and stood up with a roll of bandaging.

"You will?" Sunna asked. "Is…Is there any other…women…in Akatsuki?"

Konan shook her head again. "I'm the only one Sunna. But you can trust me. Now, let's see to that shoulder wound, shall we?"

Sunna nervously nodded. She started to take off Itachi's shirt while turning around so Konan could inspect the injury. She was starting to trust Konan too.

'_She seems like a friendly person. And Itachi said she wouldn't hurt me…'_ Sunna told herself. She shivered when she had the shirt off fully. She only had her bra on underneath. She felt Konan's hand touch her right shoulder.

"Sunna, I'm going to wash off the wound a bit, okay? Just to clean it and keep it from infection."

Sunna nodded her head. She heard Konan rummage through some more things, and then turn on the tap. The water was on for a bit, then she heard it turn off. She jumped when she felt a warm, wet cloth on her shoulder blade.

"Sorry." Konan said, gently rubbing her shoulder. She was trying to calm her down. Sunna did, but she remained stiff as Konan washed the wound.

She heard the tap turn on again, and then it was turned off shortly after. Then she felt a towel being rubbed on her back to dry it off.

"Sunna, I'm going to wrap it up now, alright?" Konan asked.

"Y-Yes." Sunna replied. Konan set to work immediately, doing her best to bandage the wound in its awkward place. She wrapped the bandages over Sunna's upper arm too.

"I'm putting some bandaging on your upper arm too, so the wrapping with stay in place." She explained. Sunna nodded again as Konan resumed her work.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a short while after Konan had finished wrapping Sunna's wound. After, Sunna tried on the clothes Konan had picked out while the older woman waited outside the door. Sunna finally tried on the last shirt, and then changed back into Itachi's clothes. She opened the door and stepped outside to meet Konan standing patiently.

"Did they all fit?" she asked.

"Some of them did…only the shirts though…" Sunna trailed off to show Konan the shirts that fit. The woman nodded.

"That's fine. I have some more you can choose from." She took the clothes that didn't fit from Sunna and neatly put them back in the wardrobe. After she gestured to the closet and walked. Sunna followed behind.

"Sunna," Konan said while opening the closet's doors. ", let's see what fits you in here."

Sunna widened her eyes at all the clothing. There were many different kinds of shirts, dresses, skirts, pants (very decorative and not like the pants she tried on earlier), and kimonos. They were an arrangement of colours, all of them. From blue to green, yellow to red, and so on. Many of the clothes had very artistic and admirative designs on them, and looked like they were made of very expensive material.

"You…You wear all of these?" Sunna asked facing Konan. The woman gave a small chuckle.

"Not all of them, only a few. Some I just have to admire. Those are the ones that are too small for me; they should fit you." She moved out from in front of the closet.

"Go on, look and see what you like." She encouraged. She watched as Sunna slowly walked to the large closet to see all of the clothes.

Sunna lifted her hand to feel the material of a shirt. She glanced quickly at Konan, to make sure she was allowed to touch the clothes. Konan nodded, a small smile on her lips. Sunna turned back and held the clothing in her hand. It was soft and silky; it must have been very expensive.

Sunna looked through all of the clothes, finding a few things that looked her size. She finally skimmed through and found something that caught her eye. She stopped to pull out the clothing. It was a yellow blouse with decorative, small, orange suns here and there on it. It was made up of different shades of yellow, both light and dark. Every now and then Sunna could see some faint orange blending in with the different yellows. She looked the blouse up and down, admiring it and all its beauty. What she happily noticed was that it went down to mid-chest, like her previous style of blouses did.

Sunna was snapped out of her little world when she heard a voice from behind her.

"Do you like it?"

Sunna turned to Konan nodding. "I-It's beautiful."

Konan beamed at her words. "I found it a few years ago in a foreign country. It's one of a kind too. You'll never find another like it."

Sunna nodded at what Konan said. This blouse was very special. Too bad Sunna couldn't have it. She could hear how much Konan liked it.

"Of course, it never did fit me. It's meant for rich teens as casual wear." Konan said. She gave Sunna a little smile and eye.

Sunna blinked and looked back at the blouse. _'Is she saying that I can have it…?'_

"D-Do you mean that you want me to…" Sunna trailed off to look at Konan. She smiled and nodded.

"It suits you so well." she shrugged. Sunna couldn't help but smile. She was happy to be able to have the blouse.

"Th-Thank you so much Konan, ma'am!" she exclaimed. She looked at Konan with admiration and joy. "How can I-"

"You don't have to do anything Sunna." She interrupted her, waving her hand up and down.

"I'm just happy that I can help you. Now, let me show you some other blouses that I have like that…" she said walking towards Sunna.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finally Sunna and Konan started back to meet Itachi. Sunna had found a total of five shirts, two pants, a skirt (That went down to her knees), and four blouses. After Sunna had made sure that the clothes fit, Konan gave her a traveling backpack to put them in. Konan had also given her some hygienic supplies, like shampoos, conditioners, soap, and her own hairbrush and toothbrush.

When they entered back into the living room, they saw Itachi. He had his eyes shut and leaned comfortably back into the couch. His hands were patiently sitting on his lap. Upon Sunna and Konan's entrance, he slowly opened his eyes and turned to them. Sunna blushed lightly when she saw him glance her up and down, looking at her new outfit.

Sunna had changed from Itachi's clothes into some of the clothes Konan had given her. Konan of course had to talk her into changing, seeing as Sunna thought she would offend Itachi by changing.

Sunna was now wearing a pair of dark blue pants, decorations of gold dragons and flowers embroided on the sides. She wore a simple light green shirt, with a sky blue blouse on over top, reaching halfway down her chest.

Itachi lifted his head a little to her. "Those seem like more fitting clothes for you, Sunna."

Sunna lowered her head. "Ko-Konan helped me pick them out…"

Itachi turned his view to Konan. "Konan, I appreciate you lending Sunna clothes. If there is any way that I can make up for your kindness…" he tailed off, probably expecting Konan to fill in her wish.

Konan shook her head. "No, it is my pleasure to help such a young and beautiful woman like Sunna. Thank you for bringing her to see me."

She bowed her head to show her gratitude. Itachi returned the bow, only not dipping his head so much. He got up from the couch, and walked over to Sunna.

"I think it is time to leave now, Sunna." He said to her. Sunna looked up at him and nodded. She quickly turned to Konan.

"Konan…Thank you for lending me all of this stuff." She said bowing. Konan gave a small bow in return.

"Thank you for seeing me Sunna. I enjoyed your company." She replied. Sunna noticed the small smile on her face and returned it with her own. Konan turned to Itachi.

"Itachi, if she ever needs help, or anything, please let me know. I will be happy to help her. In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing her a little more." She looked to Sunna with a smile at this. Sunna looked up to her surprised. She really wanted to spend time with her? Sunna, out of all people?

Itachi nodded. "When she has time I will let her come and visit you. For now, we must be off."

Sunna felt Itachi wrap his arm around her side. She flashed her eyes at Konan nervously. Konan gave her a small nod, reassuring Sunna she would be fine. She relaxed at the woman's silent message. She could trust Konan, she knew it.

"Allow me to show you to the door." Konan offered. Itachi nodded. All three of them started to walk to the entrance of Konan's home. Konan opened the door for Itachi and Sunna to walk through.

"I hope to see you both soon." she said kindly. "If you ever want to come for tea, feel free."

Itachi nodded again at her. "You are a wonderful hostess, Konan." Sunna recognized that he was saying a polite good-bye.

"B-Bye Konan." She said to her before she left. After she said her farewell, Itachi started walking with her. She heard Konan shut the door as they started to walk away.

They walked back to Itachi's place in silence. Sunna kept her head lowered as she usually did when they walked.

'_I wonder what time it is…'_ she thought to herself. She didn't know how long she and Konan had been browsing for clothes.

Itachi finally stopped walking. Sunna lifted her head to see him opening up his front door. He opened it, and gestured her inside. She nodded, and walked in. Itachi followed after, shutting the door.

"Uhm…Itachi?" she asked when he turned to her again.

He lifted his head a little. "Hmm?"

"What…What time is it?"

"About quarter to twelve."

"Oh…okay…" She said. She shifted the backpack nervously. "Uhm…where can I…?"

Itachi walked up beside her. "The clothes you can leave in my room for now. The hygienic supplies can be put in the bathroom. I'll show you where to put everything."

Sunna nodded with regret. She felt nervous that Itachi would see everything Konan had given her. When she looked back up she saw Itachi moving forwards. She jumped before quickly catching up with him.

Itachi showed her into the bathroom. It was about the same size as Konan's, with a very similar look to it. One of the only things different was that there wasn't as many shampoos and soaps.

Itachi showed her where to put everything, giving Sunna her own drawer under the counter. After she organized it (with him standing nearby), he showed her the rest of the bathroom. That way, she knew where to find everything.

"I'll show you the rest of my home after you put away your clothes." Itachi told her last.

"O-Okay, Itachi…" she said. "Where can I put them?"

"Just put them on top of the dresser for now." He answered.

Sunna nodded, before walking out of the bathroom slowly. She walked to Itachi's room and started to unload the clothes on top of the dresser. Not long after she began to unload the bag she heard the front door open and then shut rather loudly.

She stood still and silent. _'I didn't hear Itachi walk by…So…so who walked in? Or out?' _

She put the backpack down on the bed. She walked quietly to the doorway. She stopped, and took a deep breathe. Just who could be out there?

"Hey, Itachi? Are you in here?" she heard a voice call out from the hall.

She eventually walked out of the room. She turned to the doorway automatically to see who was there. She froze immediately and widened her eyes at who she saw.

"Ita-" the voice cut their-self off. Sunna saw the person looking right back at her.

There was a long and eerie pause as they both stared at each other. Finally, one of them spoke.

"Who are _you_?" the person asked in an angry and surprised tone.

**Aaaaaaannnnnnnddddd….weeeeee…..shaaaaallllllll…..leeeaaaaave….iiiitttt….aaaat….THAT! HA HA! (evil laughter)**

**Yep! Ain't I horrible? xD yeah, thank you so much to my friend I Like Yoshi; she helped me out with this chap 8D **

**Sorry this one took so long! I had writer's block. Like, the one were you know what happens, but you can't get to it? X-x not nice D: see ya next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

New chap, woot

**I…HATE…WRITER'S BLOCK! X.X seriously! I finally got rid of writer's block, and then it came back! DX that's why this chap took so long. Sorry everyone ;-;**

**  
You know the drill. Nothing but Sunna's character and the plot (minus my friends' help) belong to me. **

**Tacho?**

**I: Please review so she can feel happy and loved**

**RK: you already wuv' me though Itachi (giggles)**

**I: (cringes)**

_**Chapter 11**_

Sunna couldn't move. She stayed put in the middle of the hall, looking at the strange person in front of her. She was petrified by their appearance.

"Who are you?" the person demanded again. Sunna opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out except for a tiny squeak.

She couldn't take her eyes off the new person. The person was a man. A very tall, intimidating, weird looking man. He had dark blue hair that went in one direction, and wore an Akatsuki Cloak and some sort of head protector over his forehead and ears. Sunna noticed he had a hidden village symbol scratched out on it. She recognized it as Water Country, since it was a neighbor of Fire Country.

It wasn't his blue hair or odd style of a forehead protector that scarred her, or even his height. What scarred her was his facial appearance. He had blue skin, small eyes, and what looked like gills at the side of his face.

_'Either gills or battle-scars…'_ Sunna thought to herself. The thing that scarred her most about his appearance was his sharp and pointed teeth. They looked like they were meant for ripping and devouring flesh and bones.

_'His appearance makes him look like a shark!'_

Behind his back she noticed the handle of what appeared to be a large sword. On the end of it was a small skull.

Sunna couldn't help but step back. Where was Itachi? He was with her only a few minutes ago! Where could he be?

Then, she walked into something behind her. She stiffened and held her breath. The shark-man didn't move his eyes off her at all. She was relieved when she heard a small, irritated sigh behind her.

"Kisame," she heard Itachi say. ", You know I detest it when you barge in like that."

The man looked up from Sunna to Itachi. "Who is she?"

Itachi placed a hand on Sunna's shoulder. "This is Sunna."

The man, Kisame, looked back at her. "She's the one Deidara's been ranting on and on about? The one you let into the base?"

She shyly looked up to Itachi to see his reaction. He kept his normal face on as he conversed with the other man.

"I brought her here, yes." He answered.

Kisame was quiet for a while. "She's not a girlfriend or anything, is she? 'Cause she does seem a little too young for you-"

"Kisame,"

The man put on a sly smile. "Eh, don't worry about it Itachi. I know you."

Sunna gasped at his grin. The sharp "fangs" shinned, showing their true sharpness. Frightened, Sunna moved backwards more into Itachi, seeking safety and protection. She bowed her head, cowering. Kisame noticed her actions easily.

"Hey, Itachi. What's up with her?" he asked.

She felt Itachi lower his head until he was right beside her ear. She shivered from his presence beside her.

"Sunna, don't worry." He said trying to reassure her. "Kisame won't hurt you."

Sunna nodded lowly. She wanted to trust his word, but she couldn't.

_'But…Konan said as long as I'm with him, n-nothing will happen.'_ She assured herself. However, she didn't move away from Itachi, or look up.

Itachi raised his head to look at the shark-man.

"Kisame," he spoke. Sunna relaxed at the sound of his strong voice. "Perhaps you should introduce yourself?" he asked, though he more stated it.

Kisame stifled a small chuckle. "Of course, where are my manners?"

Itachi lightly shook Sunna, addressing for her to look up. She obeyed his silent request. She slowly lifted her head to look back at the intimidating, strange man. She noticed that the man had walked more forward, and was now a few feet away from her. Surprised at how close he was now, she couldn't resist moving closer into Itachi. The man put on a less scary smile, charming even.

"My name is Hoshigaki Kisame. I am Itachi's partner on missions and such." He said, holding his head high and proudly. "I am pleased to meet you Sunna, and I hope to know you better."

Sunna nodded a few shaky nods. "I-I am pl-pleased to meet you t-too…"

He nodded his head, looking at her while he did so. Itachi spoke up after.

"Kisame, what was it you wanted of me?" he asked, going back to the subject of Kisame rudely intruding.

He shrugged. "I really came to see about the rumour of her." he gestured at Sunna, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Deidara said she was your one-night-stand. Which, since she's still here and you know her name, I see that it's not true."

Sunna could feel the burn of her blush as it reddened. She lowered her head to hide her reaction to the statement. Did everyone think Itachi's intentions of her were that…_low_? She was certain now that he wasn't that type of person; a pervert. **(NOTICE EVERYONE THAT WHEN YOU SEE ITACHI BEING PERVERTED, YOU KNOW THAT THE WORLD IS TRULY COMING TO AN END!!) **Even Konan said he wasn't really interested in women!

'_As long as Konan said that, I'm fine.' _Sunna assured herself. She was caught back into the conversation when she heard Kisame speak again.

"And for one, it isn't like you to just bring some girl into the base." The shark-man added.

Itachi was quiet before replying. "Kisame, do you really have to discuss such matters so…_openly_?" Obviously she wasn't the only one embarrassed at what Kisame had said. Even if only _slightly_.

Kisame was quiet for a moment. "Oh…right…sorry." There was a short pause. "So, mind if I stay and have some tea Itachi?"

She could tell that he had nodded in return. "Please wait in the living room Kisame. I'll be with you in a moment."

Sunna felt a butterfly slowly form in her stomach. She heard the shark-man walk by both of them and continue on down the hallway. She didn't lift her head though. After all, she could still feel the blush on her cheeks from when Kisame had explained his reason for being in Itachi's home.

"Sunna," Itachi said when Kisame had left. She forced herself to look up at him. She was comforted when she saw his face.

He continued. "Can you make some tea for our guest?"

Sunna nodded and stuttered with her words. "I-I guess…"

He nodded back. "Good. Allow me to show you to the kitchen."

His hold of her shoulder was released and he allowed her to walk on her own. He walked to the kitchen doorway a little down the hallway with Sunna following. When they reached the kitchen, Sunna looked around it.

The kitchen was white like the bathroom. The cabinets, drawers, and walls were wood, along with the floor. There was a stove, a sink, a fridge and a decent sized counter. Sunna remembered the table and chairs that she had seen earlier. They were on the west side of the room against the wall.

She saw Itachi get out a kettle from a drawer under the counter. He put water into it, then placed it on the stove. After he turned on the stove, and got some small jars out of a nearby cupboard. He got out three tea cups, similar to the ones Konan had.

"There should be enough water in the kettle for about five cups." Itachi explained, walking up to her again. "You will find an assortment of teas in the jars, and some dangos in the refrigerator. I am going to go and speak with Kisame."

"O-Okay," Sunna said, bowing her head.

He walked to the kitchen doorway before turning to her again.

"After Kisame leaves, we'll discuss living arrangements and find places to put your things."

Sunna nodded to him. "A-Alright Itachi…"

He nodded to her and then walked down the hallway. Sunna looked around the kitchen again.

'_I may as well get to know the kitchen while I wait for the kettle'_ she thought to herself.

She opened and closed cupboards and drawers, remembering where everything was. She opened the fridge after to examine its contents. In it she found most food that you would find in an average fridge.

Not too long after the kettle had finished boiling. She carefully put the right amount of tea in each cup, then added the water. The aroma from the tea was comforting to smell to her. She got the dangos out of the fridge, and recognized by the look of dangos what kind they were. They were Bocchan dangos. Each separate dango was red, white, and green. The colours were flavours of red beans, eggs, and green tea.

Sunna put four dangos on a plate and carefully carried the teas on another. She slowly walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. She found Itachi and Kisame there, each sitting on separate couches, a small table between them.

As she made her way up to them Itachi adverted his eyes from Kisame onto her. Kisame did the same, and she saw his face brighten up and the sight of food and drink. She walked to the table and placed the plates down. Sunna gave Kisame a cup of tea and Itachi one, and then took one for herself. She left the dangos between them so they could take one if they wanted to.

"Thank you, Sunna." Itachi said before drinking some of the tea. She blushed a little at his thanks. He looked up to her after taking a drink. He motioned to the seat next to him.

"You can sit beside me if you would like." She nodded before sitting beside him.

"Hey, Sunna, was it?" she heard Kisame ask.

She timidly looked up to the man. "Y-Yes?"

He had a large grin on his face. "This tea is delicious! And the dangos too!" Sunna noticed that a dango stick was already half-eaten.

"Uhm, th-thank you…" she trailed off since she didn't know what else to say. _'At least he's nice and polite…'_

"So," he turned his attention back to Itachi. ", How did that mission go?"

"Successful." Itachi replied plainly.

"Heh, I never would have guessed." Kisame chuckled. "After all, what mission have you _not_ succeeded to accomplish?"

'_So Itachi really must be a genius at ninja arts, like that man Leader said!' _ Sunna thought. _'And he's going to be training me!'_

"So Sunna," a voice said. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked to Kisame again.

"Are you a leaf shinobi like Itachi?" he asked.

Sunna shook her head no.

"Really?" Kisame seemed surprised. "So then how did you two meet?"

Sunna didn't know what to say. Would she have to retell her Father's death and her previous way of living? Then wouldn't she freak out like she had last night when she explained it to Leader? She really didn't want to have that horrible feeling of being traumatized again. She had had enough of that.

"Coincidence." Itachi stated. Sunna looked up to him from the corner of her eye. He sat straight and looked directly at Kisame.

"She needed a job; I needed a caretaker for my home. We discussed about it, and now she is living here with me."

Kisame nodded. He took a bite out of his dango stick. "Well, you two are fortunate, eh?"

Sunna glanced at Itachi again.

"We are." He replied.

She saw that he was looking at her from the corner of his eye with a small smile on. She smiled back with a blush on her cheeks.

Kisame stayed for an hour, talking to both of them about things. Sometimes when Kisame asked an awkward question to Sunna regarding her past, Itachi would answer for her with simple answers. Sunna was happy she wouldn't have to explain her background to the strange man. Finally Kisame started to stand up.

"Well Itachi, I better be going now." He said to his comrade. Itachi nodded in understanding. Kisame glanced at Sunna. "Hey, can Sunna walk me to the door?"

Surprised, Sunna looked to Itachi. He looked back at her.

"Go on," he said calmly.

Sunna bit her lip lightly. She had just met this person! She did _not_ feel very comfortable going alone with him, even if it was just to the front door. But if Itachi said that Kisame wouldn't hurt her…

She wearily got up and walked towards the tall, blue man, who smiled at her. Sunna started to cower anyway. She realized how he basically towered over her small form.

"See you, Itachi." Kisame said. Then he started to walk down the hallway. Sunna followed beside him, just a foot behind.

'_Please don't let anything happen…' _she told herself.

They were now right in front of the door when Kisame stopped. Sunna wasn't sure if he was expecting her to open the door for him or not.

"Sunna," he said her name. She looked up at him, and in return he looked down at her, that smile still on.

"If you ever need anything, you don't be afraid to ask me, okay? Or if you want to talk or something, just find my space. It's down the hall; Itachi can show you where."

Sunna blinked up confused. "O-Okay…"

He grinned at her. "That's a good girl."

He lifted his hand to pat her head. Sunna blinked again in confusion as he patted her a few times. After he opened the door, said his good-byes and walked out. Sunna just stood there not sure of what to think.

"Don't worry about Kisame, Sunna." She heard Itachi's voice behind her. She spun around to look at him, nervous at his sudden presence. He continued.

"His appearance scares many people, mostly women. Because of how he unintentionally intimidates people, he can't befriend people so easily."

Sunna slowly nodded. "B-But what does that have to do with…?"

"Kisame does long to have a family, his own child. But under physical circumstances regarding his looks, not many women want to marry him." Itachi started to explain. "It just seems that maybe he would like to think of you almost as a daughter. Someone younger to care about, to watch over. He has just always seemed to have had a fondness of children."

"Oh…" Sunna said. _'Seems kinda weird, since I'm a teenager, a young adult. But I guess that man, Kisame, is nice.'_

"S-So," she said looking back at Itachi. ", You know a lot about Kisame. So is he your friend?"

Itachi seemed to think about it for a moment. She patiently waited for his answer. Was it bad for her to ask something like that?

"You could say that." He answered after a small moment. "We are more like…close comrades. We have been partnered together for a few years now."

Sunna nodded again. "W-Will I be seeing him more than?"

Itachi gave a light shrug. "He does sometimes walk in with no warning. But your presence here may minor his intrusions. But Kisame will be the least of your worries. He is a friendly person; once you get to know him."

He outstretched his hand to his side, leading back down the hall. "We should see to unpacking and furnishing your living space, Sunna."

"Yes Itachi." She bowed her head lightly. Then she walked up, and when she went past Itachi, he walked beside her to the bedroom to help her unpack and organize her things.

**I DID IT! HA! TAKE THAT WRITER'S BLOCK! HA HA! (maniac laughter) anyway, please review. Sorry again for this taking so long. I\ve had too much writer's block lately X.X see ya all next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

New chappie

**I did it! Finally! (whipes forehead from sweat) **

**Okay, forgive me everyone for not updating. I've been very busy with my dance recital coming up, homework, Anime North (WHICH WAS SOO AWESOME! I'M EVEN ON YOUTUBE! XD) and work on me farm. Yeah, I live on a farm :P Plus Graduation is on the 23****rd**** (why that number??) so I finally got my dress! It's so pretty!**

**Anyway, forgive me, please. I tried getting back into this, and I still hate Writer's Block. This chapter really isn't the best, and I would fix it, but I just don't have the time to rewrite half of a chapter. So please respect that this isn't one of the best. Itachi's a bit Out Of Character. I tried my hardest. PLEASE DON'T COMPLAIN ABOUT IT.**

**Reviews are welcome, and input on story is as well. I just have one question to ask. **

**WOULD YOU PREFER THIS STORY BE BASED ON ANIME, OR MOST RECENT MANGA?? That meaning, do you guys want this story to involve or mention things from the most recent manga, or not spoil it and leave it as all you hear in the anime? Please give me your opinion.**

**Enjoy, I'm trying my hardest people. I'm also helping to make my Graduation video for my class, so please understand that I am busy.**

_**Chapter 12**_

It had been a few hours after Kisame had left. Itachi had cleared some room for Sunna to put her new clothes, and the ones she would get later on in the week. He made room for his clothes in the bathroom, in the closet. Sunna in the meantime packed her clothes into the drawers.

She realized in the time they had been together while making room for his and her things that Itachi was a quiet person. Sure, she got the hint when Konan said she wasn't sure why he was so untalkative, and even when Kisame was over and Itachi didn't say much in their conversations. But even while they were in the same room packing and unpacking things, he had said close to nothing to her. Of course, she was too timid to say anything to him.

'_Maybe Itachi is shy, and prefers it when people talk to him.'_ She wondered as she finished filling one drawer with clothes.

'_So, should I try to talk to him more often? It would make things less awkward for both of us. And besides, shouldn't I get to know him, __**if**__I'm going to be living with him? But what should I say?'_

She looked into the backpack given to her by Konan for any other clothes or accessories. There was nothing left in the bag, so she put it away in one of the drawers. Then she walked to the doorway to look for Itachi. She saw a clock near the door outside of the room. It read about three thirty.

'_I wonder what time Itachi eats at…'_ she wondered to herself. _'Wait…That's it! I can ask Itachi what he wants for supper, or what his favourite food is. Then I'll know some more about him. And maybe that will lead to other stuff about him too.'_

Happy with the idea that came to her mind, she decided to look for Itachi. She walked down the hallway. She glanced into the bathroom when she passed it. He wasn't in there. Assuming that he was in the living room, since it _was_ the only other place to really go, she walked towards it. Sure enough, Itachi was in the room, sitting on a couch and reading a book. Sunna lightly gulped and walked forward, hands shyly behind her back.

"Uhm…Itachi?" she said to him.

He looked up from his book to her. "What is it?"

She glanced her eyes to the floor. "I finished putting my things away."

He nodded in reply, then went back to his book. She stood there awkwardly, trying to think of how to ask the question.

"Uh…Itachi?" she asked his name again. He looked up once more. "What's…What's your favourite food?"

"My favourite food?" he repeated.

She looked down nervously. "I-I just want to know so I'll know what to make for supper tonight." She explained.

Itachi was quiet. "No one has ever exactly asked me that."

Sunna looked up to him surprised. No one had ever asked him such a simple question? Was that because Itachi was that disliked? Maybe was it because he was that isolated?

"I do prefer stir-fries to other foods." He answered after a small pause.

"Oh, okay." She said nodding. "So…So when would you like to eat…?"

"I'll help you make supper." He replied, closing the book.

Sunna blinked in surprise. "Y-You will?"

"You do not know your way around the kitchen, so it will be easier to help you cook, would it not?" he asked her as he put the book away on a shelf.

Sunna nodded. "I guess so…"

Itachi walked up to her. "Allow me to show you more around the kitchen before we start cooking."

They both walked into the kitchen, and Itachi showed her were everything was, showing her some things that she had not seen earlier. He told her that dishes would have to be washed by hand, and told her where the dish soap was kept. Lastly, he showed her the contents of the fridge and the cupboards, showing her all the different foods that he had.

"Now," he said turning to her. ", Shall we start cooking?"

"Oh, yes!" Sunna nodded. She looked down nervously. "But…"

Itachi raised an eyebrow to show his curiosity. Sunna looked back up to him, blushing in embarrassment. "I…I don't know how to cook a stir-fry."

A fragment of a smile was on his face. "Then I will teach you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"The stir-fry will be done soon, Sunna." Itachi said to her.

Sunna nodded in response. She looked at the stir-fry hungrily beside him. Itachi certainly knew how to cook something appetizing.

They had both spent some time cooking dinner together. Itachi had gotten out the necessary cooking tools; Sunna had gotten out the ingredients. As they both cooked, he instructed her how to make the stir-fry. From what foods could be put into it to how long to cook it, he had told her everything he knew.

Itachi also took the opportunity to tell her about their living arrangements. He said that Sunna could have his room as her own. In the meantime, he was going to be sleeping in the living room.

'_He's such a kind person.'_ Sunna thought to herself with a smile. _'He's doing so much to make me happy here.'_

"Also," he had told her. "We will soon begin your training as a shinobi. If you have any questions or concerns, you can tell me at anytime."

The idea of becoming a shinobi excited her still. She couldn't wait to train. Itachi had sensed that.

"You are excited to train." He stated, bringing her back to the present. He stirred some of the food around. It was easy to do since he wasn't wearing the heavy Akatsuki cloak.

Sunna blushed a little. "I always wanted to be a ninja."

"Are you implying that you have _never_ trained to be one?"

She widened her eyes a little, remembering her reason for quitting the Ninja Academy. "N-No…My Father…" She turned away. "…He made me discontinue my training."

Itachi glanced at her from the corner of his eyes. Sunna remembered that he knew that her Father was the one who had abused her, and that he was the one she had accidentally killed.

"In that case," he continued. "How long did you attend the academy for?"

"A…A month or two." She answered.

Itachi gave a small nod. He looked down at their dinner. "We need plates now, Sunna."

She looked to him and nodded. She got out the plates and held one out. Itachi put a proportion on it, asking her first if it was enough. Then he filled the other plate when she held it out.

They walked to the dinner table, both carrying their own food. Itachi sat on one end of the small table, and motioned for her to sit across from him. She did nervously. Itachi looked up to her.

"Enjoy." He said. Then he picked up a utensil and began to eat.

Sunna put on a timid smile, and then looked down at her food. It _did_ look delicious.

"Enjoy." She repeated after him, before beginning to eat. She took one mouthful and savoured the taste in her mouth. '_Yes, Itachi is a __**great**__ cook'_ she concluded.

"Itachi," she said after she swallowed her food. Itachi looked to her. "This is wonderful."

He gave a curt nod to acknowledge her, and then went back to eating.

After they had finished eating, they cleaned up the table. Itachi placed the dishes by the sink on the counter, and Sunna followed.

"You may do the dishes when you feel comfortable to do so." He informed her. "I do not have any preferences as to when you do them, or any other chores."

"Okay, Itachi," she replied.

"Also," he said, picking up his cloak. "You may do what you like here. The bathroom is free to use when you would like to, and you may take a look at the books."

"Thank you, Itachi." She said with a small smile. _'He is doing so much for me…he's so generous.'_

For the rest of the night Itachi had left her be. Sunna did the dishes and after she had taken a shower. She saw that Itachi was in the living room all night reading a book on the couch. When she was tired enough, she went to bed in the clothes that Itachi had given her the night before.

'_I should do something for Itachi, for all the things he's done in just two days.'_ She thought before she fell to sleep. She smiled at her plans for the next morning.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sunna fluttered her eyes open. This time, she wasn't afraid when she saw the furniture that didn't belong to her. She remembered everything that had happened and was glad.

She took a deep, relaxing breathe knowing she could be at ease. No one would hurt her here. As long as Itachi was around, she would be fine. Sunna took a look at the clock. It was nearly seven o'clock. She hoped Itachi still wasn't up so she could make him breakfast.

'_I'll make him a great breakfast, so he knows that I really appreciate everything that he's doing.'_ She thought, determined.

With the plan to make a delicious breakfast for Itachi she got out of bed. Sunna neatly made the bed after. Then she went to the dresser to pick out her clothes for the day.

She smiled at all the lovely clothes that Konan had given her. And she was still going to be getting more. Itachi had promised to take her shopping in a nearby village later on in the week. She smiled as she picked out her outfit and then placed the clothes on the bed. She got changed and then put her "P.J's" neatly folded on her pillow. Then Sunna walked to the door, and quietly opened it.

She poked her head out when the door was open enough. She looked down the hallways, seeing no sign of Itachi or anyone. Using a bit of average stealth, she tip-toed out of the room, then shut the door. She continued to quietly walk through the hallway, just in case Itachi was sleeping.

Sunna had made her way to the kitchen not coming across anyone. Looking into the cooking room, she found no Itachi. She looked into the direction of the living room. Walking very quietly, she made her way to the living room.

She peered around the room, looking for the man of the apartment-like home. Sunna spotted a form on the couch, covered by a blanket. Straight, long, and thin black hair was hanging on the edge of the couch. She could see that the figure had their face to the back of the couch. She let a small smile curve on her lips.

'_Itachi's still asleep, so I can make breakfast in secret!'_ she thought triumphantly. Again she tip-toed out of the room to leave him in peace.

When Sunna came back to the kitchen, she immediately went to the fridge. She took out eggs, milk, and some vegetables and placed them on the counter near the stove. She went to the bread drawer and got out two slices. She put them into the toaster, but didn't turn it on. She would do that when it was time. Lastly, she got out a frying pan placing it on the stove.

'_Okay,'_ she thought. _'Now time to start cooking.'_

She just turned on the stove when she heard a knock. Sunna blinked, and then turned to the kitchen opening. Again she heard a knock. She glanced nervously at the stove which was on. Could she leave it for one moment before answering the door?

'_Maybe it's Kisame.'_ She thought. _'I guess I can leave the stove on while I answer the door. It'll warm up while I'm gone, and then I can get right into making breakfast when I come back.'_

She walked out of the kitchen and down the hallway. It had to be Kisame. Who else would knock at Itachi's door so early?

She heard another knock just when she reached the door. She put on a smile so she could look friendlier to Kisame. Then she griped the door handle and opened the door.

"Good morning Kisa-" Sunna started to say. She cut herself off and lightly gasped. The person at the door wasn't Kisame. They didn't even _look_ like him! She hadn't even seen this person before.

The figure before her was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. They had it done up all the way. They had blonde hair that was half let down and half tied in a ponytail on the very top of their head, a little to the back. Half of their face on the right side was hidden because their bright blonde hair covered it. The person had light blue eyes, or _eye_, since Sunna couldn't see their right one.

Sunna was lightly confused at this person. _'Konan said that there were no other women in Akatsuki...'_

The strange person looked her up and down and then smiled, somewhat creepily. Sunna's eyes widened when she heard their familiar voice.

"Ah, it's a relief that I got to speak with you instead of Itachi, hmm!" the person said in a clearly manly voice. "I'm Deidara, hmm."

Sunna blinked. She remembered him. This was the man who thought she was Itachi's one-night stand! What was he doing here? And what did he mean that he was relieved to talk to her instead of Itachi?

"I-I'm Sunna." She replied uncertainly. Itachi was still sleeping. What could she do if Deidara tried to do anything?

"Well, now that introductions are over," he said with that smile still on. "Let's get out of here."

"Wh-What?" she said in confusion. Deidara quickly grabbed her wrist.

"C'mon, I need you to come with me." He said. He was facing one end of the long corridors and was trying to pull Sunna along.

"B-But I'm making Itachi's breakfast!" she protested. "I have to stay-"

"Don't worry, hmm!" he interrupted her with a casual tone of voice. "We'll be five minutes, tops! I just need your help with something."

His strength won over hers and he started to lead her in his direction. Sunna didn't even get the chance to shut the door.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked, panic in her voice.

Deidara looked back at her with a different smile on. A _cheesy _smile.

"I just need your opinion on something, hmm. We won't be long. Then you can go back and cook for Itachi."

She just looked at him wide-eyed as she followed his fast footing. "B-But what about what you said the other night?"

"That's all in the past!" Deidara waved his free hand up and then down. "Now, we can get there sooner if you pick up the pace, hmm."

So Sunna had no choice but to follow what he said. She looked back, still seeing Itachi's open front door. Maybe Itachi heard the ruckus and would come looking for her? She hoped that's what would happen. Just _what_ did this Deidara guy want from her? More importantly, what was he going to do with her when they got to where they were going?

'_I guess I'll find out.'_ She thought nervously.

**Remember, this isn't the greatest chapter of all time. I'll have the next one when I can. See y'all!**


	13. Chapter 13

Here's a new chapter

**Here's a new chap everyone! With school almost over, I found time to type. And I wasn't happy a few days ago, so I needed to cheer myself up.**

**Just so people know, I make fanfics the way **_**I**_** see the characters. I see Itachi as a gentlemen when nto provoked to fight, I see Kisame as a friendly person (when not in killing mode), and I see Konan as a kind person. And I see Deidara as a crazy son of a bitch o-O xD nah, I see him as craz-ah though. But he's still my best friend (hugs Dei) So anyway, if you have a problem with how characters are portrayed…DON'T COMPLAIN AND GO READ ANOTHER FIC.**

**Thank you all for reviews, but I would really appreciate it if those who favorite the story (you know who you are (lol, I sound like some weird kind of boss xD) ) would leave a review and give me their opinions. I'd like to know how this fic is doing!**

_**AND PLEASE TELL ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE THIS FIC TO BE BIASED ON THE MANGA OR THE ANIME. I AM GIVING YOU A CHOCE READERS; TAKE ADVANTAGE!!**_

**I think that's it. Enjoy!**

**REVIEW AFTER READING!!**

_**Chapter 13**_

Note, this chapter was meant to be humourous, so if you are laughing out loud; GOOD :P

Deidara continued to lead Sunna through the Akatsuki's corridors. He still had a grip on her wrist, which worried her. Would Deidara try to break her wrist if she didn't do as he said? Not daring to take her chances, Sunna obediently followed him.

"We're almost there, hmm." He said after a while. One thing was for sure; it had been over five minutes now.

"D-Deidara," she quietly squeaked. She had to come up with an excuse to leave before it might be too late.

"I-I left the stove on in Itachi's k-kitchen! I sh-should get back, or something mi-might-"

Deidara cut her off. "I told you not to worry! And besides," he turned his head to her, a mischievous grin on. "Everyone _always_ uses that excuse."

"B-But it's true!"

"Ah, we're here!" he exclaimed, totally ignoring her last sentence.

Sunna looked ahead to see that they had come to a door. It looked identical to Itachi's front door. But after all their walking, they couldn't have gone in one big circle and came back, that was for sure.

Deidara opened the door after it looked like he unlocked it. _'Wait a minute. He didn't pull out a key…'_ Sunna thought. Could he be trying to get her help to try and steal something from another Akatsuki? Her eyes widened.

"Deidara, wh-what are we doing?!" she whispered in case someone was near. He turned around fully to her, still holding onto her wrist. He pulled his other hand to his mouth, his index finger raised.

"Shh," was all he said. He then proceeded into the now open room, almost dragging Sunna along.

Remaining stiff as they walked into the room, Sunna vaguely looked around. The room was much like Itachi's home. It was plain, unlike Konan's. The lights were on in the home, and Deidara and her were walking down a hallway. From a distance in the space she could hear something moving around, and tools busy at work. Obviously someone was up and about in the apartment. Yet Deidara continued on.

She tried to pull back, afraid of what was going to happen. Akatsuki was filled with murderers, so the one in this room had to be one too! Maybe they weren't nice like Itachi. Maybe they weren't respectful like Konan. Maybe they weren't talkative like Kisame. And maybe they weren't one to like intruders in their home. Maybe Deidara was just leading her to her death! Again she tried to pull back to the door.

Deidara turned his head to her with an annoyed look on. He yanked at her wrist, pulling her closer. Sunna tried to walk backwards, but Deidara just kept pulling her as he walked. He was too strong for her.

Not far ahead Sunna could see them coming up to a big room. Just as they got to the entry of it, she saw how large it was. It had to be as big as Itachi's bedroom, bathroom, living room and kitchen, all combined! In the room were many different tools that she had never seen before, and other hardware things. She looked around the room seeing many wooden bodies around too, either lying gently on the floor or hanged up on a wall. Some were covered in ragged clothing, others had nothing. Weapons could be seen in their hands too, or hanged up or lying around like the wooden bodies. Sunna shuddered as she looked at some of them. They had an eerie look to them, and their unblinking eyes watched her where she stood.

"Hey, Sasori-no-Danna!" Deidara called into the room.

Sunna hadn't noticed the form in the middle of the room. She saw a messy-haired redhead wearing an Akatsuki cloak sitting on the ground by a rather large wooden body. They were slouched over as they worked on repairing the magnified figurine.

The redhead turned in response to the name. Sunna saw that they were a man.

'_Or is he a boy? He looks so young, like a child!' _she thought. But judging by his height when he sat, he had to be a man.

Said man looked at Deidara first with his brown eyes, and then to her. His eyes widened slightly and then his thin eyebrows narrowed. He scowled at Sunna and then started to get up. She immediately froze on the spot, her eyes huge and a look of fear was plain to see on her face. It was obvious that the man did _not_ want her here.

"Deidara," the man growled in an oddly calm way. He turned his attention back to the other intruder. "You know that no one aside from you has ever seen me out of Hiruko."

"Realax," he shrugged. He walked forward, Sunna unwillingly being forced to move with him. "She's just a teenage girl, Sasori-no-Danna, hmm."

Sasori glared at Deidara, and then adverted his hateful gaze unto Sunna. She started to tremble, sensing his anger.

'_But who's Hiruko? And what does he mean by __**'out of him'**__?'_ she asked herself. She wanted to ask out loud, but she was too scared of the situation she was in.

"Hn, I guess you're right." He replied after a while.

He stepped closer to Sunna, and Sunna would have taken a step back, had Deidara not been holding onto her. Sasori continued to glare at her, and his eyes somehow made her stare into them.

"Girl," he basically spat the word. "You will tell no one of what you have seen. If you mention it to anyone I will not hesitate to find and kill you. Do I make myself clear?"

Sunna started to tremble more. He was threatening to kill her! Why did he want his identity so hidden?

'_I wish Itachi was here!'_ she screamed in her head.

Sasori lifted his head and eyebrow a notch, saying he wanted a reply. The look in his eyes said that he wanted an answer _**now**_. Sunna shook her head "yes". Satisfied, he gave a light nod and then turned to Deidara.

"Who is she anyway?" he asked.

"She's that girl Itachi brought in the other night, hmm." Deidara said with a sly grin.

"Hmm." He replied. He looked to Sunna and eyed her up and down. She gulped in response. What was going through his mind? Was he going to try and do something to her? Something bad?

Sasori looked to the other man again. "Why did you bring her here? You never bring me people to turn into puppets, so I assume that is not why you brought her."

Sunna widened her eyes and started shaking all over. _'T-Turn people…into…into puppets?! Is this man crazy?! Is he going to try and turn me into a puppet? Was that why he was eyeing me a second ago? Why isn't Itachi here?!'_ The questions just kept popping into her mind.

She looked at the "puppets" lingering in the room. All of them used to be living people. Surely this man was fit enough to be in Akatsuki. He had probably killed all of the puppets, before they became what they currently were. Sunna was too frightened to do anything. Where was Itachi when she _really_ needed him?

Deidara spoke up to the redheaded man. "I brought her here to get her opinion," he pulled Sunna closer to his side so Sasori could look at them both. "Of _art_."

A look of confusion went over Sunna's face. She blinked. _'M-My…opinion…of… __**art**__?'_

Sasori had no emotion on his face. "You brought her to me, disturbing my peace, allowing another to see my real appearance, just to gain her opinion of art." He said, telling every negative detail. Sunna could tell that he was hiding a lot of anger. She prayed he wouldn't try and take it out on her.

"Yes." He replied, a triumphant grin played on his face.

The redhead frowned. "You're just wasting my time; I should kill you both."

Sunna started shaking again. The way this man said it, she knew he meant it. Deidara on the other hand seemed oblivious to the fact that Sasori was pissed right the hell off, and only continued to annoy him.

"You're just afraid that she thinks art is fleeting, _Danna_." He teased.

"Tch, what intellectual person would think such a thing? Obviously this girl has more brains than that." he bluntly said. Sunna wasn't sure if she should take that as a compliment or not.

Deidara continued ranting. "True art is a blast, an explosion, hmm!"

Sasori replied emotionless, "True art is eternal beauty; it lasts forever."

He turned his back and walked to the puppet on the floor. He stepped into it and then sat down in it. He made a gesture with his hands suggesting that he was pulling something. Sunna gasped as the puppet seemed to swallow Sasori into its back.

Once it was up, Sunna could make out the puppet. It was a short, old looking man. He had weird, black hair, and his mouth was oddly shaped and carved too. She could see a scorpion-looking tail coming out from the puppet's body. This must have been the Hiruko he was talking about. Indeed, this puppet was far more different than the man's true appearance. But why did Sasori hide in the puppet?

The new body of Sasori looked to them once more. Deidara's hand had left Sunna's wrist, and now she was free. But she didn't run for the door. With two Akatsuki members in the same room, one already in the mood to kill, and both of them wanting her for opinions of _art_, it did _not_ seem like a wise idea to run away.

"Ugh," Deidara growled at Sasori. "Hiding in your silly puppet, hmm, Danna?"

Sunna recognized the voice from a few nights ago, the low and creepy voice. "Deidara, why don't you shut up and let me explain to that girl why she's here?" he asked, but more stated. He looked to Sunna, and Deidara followed.

"Sunna," Deidara said. She could easily tell that he was faking a "charming" voice. "What are your opinions of art?"

Sunna looked to Sasori (who seemed to be the more serious one), looking for help. His puppet did nothing but stare at her blankly. She looked back to Deidara.

"Wh-What do you mean…?"

He dug into a pouch at his side with one hand. When he lifted it back up, she could see that he was grasping something in his hand. It was also moving.

"I mean," he said.

"_**I MEAN REVIEW AFTER READIN' THIS CHAP OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND EAT YOUR CHILDREN!"**_

He opened his hand to reveal a tan-coloured bird, made of a soft material. Its design was too complex to draw with a hand, and Sunna stared in amazement at the newly made creature. She also noticed mouths on his hands, and she widened her eyes. How did Deidara make that bird with…with _"hand mouths"_?

"Do you think art is fleeting," Deidara continued.

The bird fluttered its wings and took to the air. Sunna watched as it gracefully glided. She noticed Deidara lift his hand up, his hand made in some kind of sign. His visible eye was wide with life and he had a great smile on.

"An explosion?"

Just as he said that he uttered a word. Sunna gasped as she saw the once beautiful figurine explode into an array of colours. She looked at him alarmed. How could he destroy such a beautiful doll? He smiled nearly insanely.

"Or do you think," She heard the other voice in the room say. She turned to Sasori. "That true art is everlasting?"

She blinked at him. The puppet rolled his eyes.

"Do you think that everlasting art is a puppet; something that can be admired and last for years?"

Sunna blinked and looked at each man. They stared at her, their attention centered on her and only her. She didn't like this situation one bit; considerably because she had never really paid attention to the subject of different arts.

"I…I…" she stuttered. What would happen if she picked one over the other? What would they do?

Sasori narrowed his eyes at her impatiently. "Well?"

"Sasori-no-Danna, give her time to answer." Deidara replied. He narrowed his eye slyly. "She has to list all the reasons why explosions are better than puppets, hmm."

"What did you say?" he snarled back. He faced Deidara, and Deidara faced him. "Are you trying to piss me off, Deidara?"

"I'm just enlightening to you the truth!" he spat back. "My way of art is _true_ art!"

Sunna's eyes widened in fear as they exchanged their opinions and threats to each other. Their voices grew louder and louder with each insult they threw at one another. She backed up into a wall to escape from being too into the argument. What had she gotten herself into by simply answering the _door_?

'_M-Maybe if I tell them my opinion of art, they'll let me leave!'_ she thought. _'But what can I say that won't anger either of them?'_

Sunna searched her mind for an answer. What did she think art was? She had better hurry, before Sasori and Deidara got her more into their argument. Desperately she continued to think. It was hard for her to concentrate with the rising voices so near her.

The yelling made her think of her Father, and how he always seemed to yell at her. Then she thought about her Mother, how caring and loving she was for the few years Sunna knew her. Then Itachi popped into her mind. He had given her a place to stay, and had helped her start to begin her a new life. He was the first person who had been kind to her after her Mother died.

'_These are all memories.'_ She thought. She blinked as she realized something. _'Memories…Memories…that's it!' _Sunna took a deep breathe and spoke.

"I…I think that t-true art is…is a memory." She stated quietly.

Both men stopped instantly and looked to her.

"What?" Sasori's rough voice asked.

Sunna lifted her head nervously. She raised and cleared her voice and repeated, "I…I think that art is a memory."

Both men did nothing but stared at her. She took that as a meaning to continue on with her opinion.

"W-Well, anything can be made into a m-memory, and n-no matter what, it will always be th-there in your mind. Y-You'll always have some image, or anything, and it will l-last and stay in your mind. Even if the event ha-happened so quickly, you'll s-still remember it. Or even if it's a bad memory, you'll still remember it.

"Or…" she hung her head down slightly. "Even if you have a mem-memory of someone you loved, y-you will always remember them, even after th-their death. S-So," she glanced back up to them nervously. "I think a-art is a memory because it can last f-forever in your mind. Th-That's…true art to me."

The two men were quiet for a moment as their eyes remained locked onto her. Sunna could feel the nervous air around them. What were they going to do now?

"Ha, did you hear her, Sasori-no-Danna?" Deidara said after a while. He looked to his comrade. "She said that art lasts forever, even if it goes by so fast, hmm!"

She widened her eyes in alarm. "I-I didn't say exactly-"

"You're deaf, Deidara." Sasori growled back, interrupting Sunna. "She said clearly that art can last forever and endure."

"I rea-really said both of your art opinions were mine." Sunna whispered. However, it was loud enough for them to hear.

"What?!" Deidara nearly yelled. "What kind of art is that? My art cannot be mixed or associated with his!"

"Don't you agree that true art is everlasting?" Sasori asked in a gruff voice. "You cannot choose two arts, you must choose one."

Sunna looked at one then the other in despair. "I-I just said my opinion! It really do-doesn't mean much!"

"Choose one, hmm!"

"Deidara, give her time to answer willingly."

"You're one to talk, Danna! You're the most impatient person that I know!"

"_Deidara!_" Sasori said grudgingly.

Just like that the two men started arguing again. Sunna remained glued to the wall, staring in fright. She saw Sasori start to move the puppet's scorpion-like tail. He was going to kill someone for sure! She had to get out, but how could she without them noticing?

Suddenly, she felt something grab her arm. She inwardly jumped and shot her eyes down to her limb. Sunna saw a hand holding her with purple-painted nails. She trailed her eyes up the person's arm to see their face. A flow of relief went through her body when she gazed at the familiar face.

"Itachi!" she yelped.

He stared at her hard. Sunna felt even more nervous. Was Itachi mad? Surely he had to know that she wouldn't go with _Deidara_, the man who had called her Itachi's "own" for the night, willingly?

Sunna decided to just keep quiet. She didn't want the two art-obsessed Akatsukis to see her escaping. Then again, now that Itachi was with her, she would be safe, wouldn't she?

Itachi pulled close to her and whispered, "Remain quiet until we get outside."

She nodded. Then Itachi carefully led her out of the large room containing the yelling artists. Eventually they made it out. There was no indication that Sasori and Deidara had noticed Sunna's disappearance.

Itachi immediately started walking. She recognized the way they were going as the way she and Deidara had come. Sunna felt relief when Itachi wrapped his arm around her in his "normal" fashion. Now she could be at ease knowing he was with her.

"Uhm…Itachi…I…" she tried to explain.

"I am aware that he forced you to go with him." He stated. She looked up to him.

"How?"

He looked back down at her, a tiny smirk on. "The stove was left on, and the front door was wide open."

Sunna blinked. "Oh,"

"Sunna," He looked back forward. "If Deidara tries to kidnap you again, you do anything in your power to stop him."

Sunna nodded. Itachi continued.

"Stay away from everyone in Akatsuki, asides from myself, Konan, and Kisame. Even be wary of Leader, although he has accepted you to stay here with me."

Sunna felt like an idiot for asking, but she was curious. "W-Why? Will…will they try to kill me?"

Itachi had no expression on his face as he usually did. He kept his head forward. "Some may, even for no reason at all." There was a small pause between them. "Even in Akatsuki, I am disliked greatly by others. I already have an enemy in an organization in which I abide by. Deidara is my enemy."

Sunna looked up to him with wide eyes. Had he tried to kill Deidara? Why did he hate him? Or why did Deidara hate Itachi?

"The reason Deidara may have kidnapped you could be because of his hatred towards me. He may have had intentions to hurt you, to anger me."

"Deidara has a strong resentment to me, ever since I won against him in battle. He joined Akatsuki because he lost to me. Sunna," he looked to her fully. "I want you to understand that he may try to kill you to gain revenge from me. Whatever may happen, do not let yourself be taken by him, or any other Akatsuki member."

A look of worry went across her face. Deidara would try to kill her, just to get Itachi mad? Maybe he really was crazy!

She nodded anyway. "I…I understand."

Itachi nodded in return and then continued walking. "Are you alright?"

Sunna looked up to him and nodded. A little blush crept on her face. "They didn't do anything to me. They…just asked for my opinion of art."

"I thought that something like this might have happened." He said. "Asides from that, what are you making for breakfast?"

**Please remember that this chapter was meant to be humourous. AND I NEED AN ANSWER TO THE MANGA OR ANIME QUESTION FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. IF NO ONE GIEVS ME THEIR OPINION, NO NEW CHAPTER FOR A LOOOOOOONG WHILE, AND THAT WILL KILL ME.**

**See ya guys later! Please review. It'll make me happy. And boo-yah! I'ma graduating this Monday! And I can't wait for school to be over to begin high School! Woot!**


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, I am VERY well aware that this chap sucks

**Okay, I am VERY well aware that this chap sucks. Damn writer's block and my procrastinating! DX**

**So yeah, this isn't the best chap again ;-; I've been having a really bad writer's block, I'm sorry ;-; I hope this clears up soon.**

**Anyway, I guess no Canadians are reading this fic o.O meh, oh well! Polaris was fun. Not as much fun as AN though. And nobody recognized me as Orochimaru OR Dark Link ;-; that was SAAAAAD.**

**So anyway, here's the chap. The next one will be better. Let's just have a time skip and go to training, neeeeeeee?? YES! THAT'S WHAT WE'LL DO! HA HA! 8D or if anyone has suggestions, shoot, I'm listening.**

**If I owned Naruto, I'd put Sunna into the actual story…oh, and steal Kakashi's book…and poke Sasuke in the forehead countless times…and date Suigetsu… and hug Orochimaru…Oh, and can't forget glomping every Akatsuki member, and stealing a buck or two off Kakuzu, to piss him off 8D**

_**Chapter 14**_

It had been a few days since Sunna's encounter with Deidara and Sasori. Since then she had been staying with Itachi in his home. He had no missions to go on, so the days home she spent with him. He had told her that he didn't want her to be alone for a while, just in case Deidara tried to come back again.

She had asked, "Why won't he if you're here?"

"I'm feared by many people, including some in Akatsuki. The only one who orders me is Leader. Others are too afraid." He answered. "As long as I am with you, no one will harm you, Sunna."

Sunna blushed when he had told her that. And as always, he spoke truth. No one had came asides from Kisame. He had only come on a short visit with the two of them.

During the days Itachi had begun to teach Sunna about being a ninja. It was simple lessons, nothing physical. He had only been going over rules, advice, and different types of ninja techniques. He had told her about ninjutsu, how it was commonly used among all ninjas, about genjutsu, how it was illusions made by a ninja and used onto another, and last taijutsu, which was physical contact with the other.

"Everyone has their preferences to use." He said. "For example, I have a keikei genkai which specializes in genjutsu, thus it is my combat method most of the time."

"What's a keikei genkai?" she had curiously asked.

"A keikei genkai is a blood limit, an ability inherited by family blood. Because of my Uchiha background, I inherited special abilities in the usage of fire, and most importantly, I inherited by Sharingan eyes." He made a gesture to his dark eyes.

"When my eyes are onyx it is not in use. When my eyes are red, that is when it is activated. With the Sharingan I can foresee opponents' actions and block, and I can see through genjutsus. With my eyes I can capture another in an illusion. There are also other abilities with it."

Sunna nodded. _'No wonder others are afraid of him. Itachi seems to be a very powerful person!'_

"Would I…have a keikei genkai?"

"It can depend," he replied. "Did anyone in your family possess one?"

"Not that I know of…"

"Then there is a slim chance that you have one." He answered.

Sunna was a bit disappointed. If she didn't have one, then she couldn't impress Itachi as much as she would want to.

She decided to aks another question."What type of ninja art should I use?"

"You do not seem to have incredible strength, so taijutsu is would not be suitable for you. I can teach you common genjutsu, which every ninja can use. For know, until we find more about your hidden skills, I would say that ninjutsu is the best for you."

She nodded. "When do we start with training?"

Itachi said, "We will begin your training by teaching you things from the academy, the basic training you had received. First we will handle weapons, and then we will move to chakra control."

"And after that…?"

"I will teach you different jutsus and such."

After her flashback of the other day Sunna smiled while she scrambled eggs in a frying pan. She was already learning to be a ninja again. She felt pride that Itachi was her teacher. She was also in a good mood because today Itachi had told her they would go shopping. The last time she had been outside was when she had first entered this in-ground hideout.

Just as the eggs had finished, Itachi walked into the kitchen. Sunna was somewhat surprised to see him wearing casual clothes instead of his usual mesh shirt and ninja pants. He walked towards her, peering over her shoulder at the food she was making.

"They look good." He said at last.

"Thank you." Sunna blushed. Itachi was polite. He gave compliments when the time was right, not randomly which she did sort of want. But he had complimented her cooking a few times now, which made her happy.

He nodded, and then took his seat at the table. Sunna got out two plates and filled them with the eggs and put a slice of toast on each. She carried them to the table, placing a plate in front of each seat. Lastly she got out two glasses, filled them with milk, and brought them to the table.

She sat down in front of Itachi. He had waited for her to be seated before he began to eat. Sunna did the same.

After a while she asked, "Itachi, why are you wearing different clothes?"

His eyes looked at her. "For me, it would not be a wise decision to walk around a village in an Akatsuki cloak when I am not on a mission. I would like to keep my identity hidden today so to not cause trouble for anyone."

"So you're wearing those clothes to fit in with other people?"

Itachi nodded. "No one will suspect me to be an Akatsuki member if I act like everyone else. We won't be attracting too much attention to ourselves anyway. We are just going shopping to get clothes for you."

"Okay." She nodded. And with that she finished her meal.

A half hour later Itachi and Sunna were just getting ready to leave. Sunna put on one of her blouses, unsure how cold it would be outside in the autumn air. It would keep her warmer anyway. When she had put on the blouse, she took a glance at her arms. She smiled very faintly. Her arms were still bruised, but some of the bruises were going away. They were finally healing for once. And where she had been slashed, she was healing too. The cuts were still swollen, and it hurt her to even touch them. But they _were_ healing.

'_And it's all thanks to Itachi.'_ She thought. _'He doesn't abuse me at all. If he did, then the bruises would never go away like when I was still living with Father. He's so…so kind to me.'_

"Sunna?" a voice took her from her thoughts. She looked to her new bedroom door to see Itachi there.

"Are you almost ready to leave?" he asked.

"Yes," She put the blouse on and then walked to Itachi. Just as she walked towards him, he gently took her arm. Sunna felt a little nervous at his sudden action. She looked to him with big eyes.

"Sunna," his onyx eyes looked deep into hers. "May I see how you are healing?"

She bit her lip. Even if she was healing, she still didn't like people seeing her hurt body. She adverted her eyes to the side and let them fall to the floor.

"I…guess…"

She felt Itachi roll up her sleeve. There was a long pause from him. She felt him turn her arm side to side, examining the limb. After, he rolled the sleeve back down. Sunna turned back to him.

"You seem to be healing fine." He confirmed. "I'll see if we can find anything to speed the process."

Sunna nodded wearily. "Okay, Itachi."

There was a small nervous moment in which Itachi held onto her arm. He had a gentle grip on her, not meaning to hurt. Sunna kept her eyes down, still nervous about him seeing her bruised arms again.

"I just wanted to see if I would or not need to buy something for you." He said, forcing her to look back to him. "Forgive me if I made you feel uncomfortable."

Sunna looked away again. "I…just don't like people seeing..." she trailed off.

"They'll heal." He sounded as if he was very sure of this.

She looked to him, her eyes full of admiration. _'He's right. They'll heal. Eventually I won't have to hide myself anymore._

Then he released his hold on her. "We should go."

Sunna nodded in return, a small smile on. They walked to the door and just as he had opened the door, he placed his hand on the other side of her waist and then started walking. She was used to him holding her like this, but she was still confused as to why he held her that way.

"Itachi?" she asked quietly.

"Hn?"

She blushed. "Why do you…always hold me like this?"

There was a small pause from him. "I hold you by your waist so that if anyone was to try and grab you by your upper or lower body, I will still have a firm grip on you. That way, no harm will come unto you by the attacker because you will still be with me. That is why I hold onto you like this."

"…Oh…"

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

An hour later, they had reached the village where they would be shopping. It wasn't as big as Konoha, but for simple buying purposes, it was fine. The biggest buildings were three stories high, and there was a fair amount of them. All around people were trying to sell their goods. There were many vegetable stands with fresh crops from the harvesting. Itachi and Sunna had stopped to purchase some of these.

Sunna smiled as they both walked down the streets. She held onto Itachi's hand like a young child's, to keep her from getting lost in the crowds of people. She looked around happily, enjoying being outside in the great weather, and of course, Itachi's company. If she asked to see a certain stand, he didn't hesitate.

"We can go wherever you would like to." He stated each time. He held onto her hand too. He had said before they entered the village that if anyone was to ask, they were a couple. Sunna blushed at that.

She continued to look at stands at all the goods. _'And to think that in Konoha we had days like this. Why did I never notice? Was it because I was so…unhappy?'_

After a while she decided she was finished browsing at the stands. Itachi didn't mind "We can go into whichever store you wish to." He said.

Sunna smiled even wider. She looked around for the first store to go inside. She spotted a store across the street. The sign labeled, _'Le R & K'_. Through the window she could see many different styles of clothing, both casual and formal. One white T-shirt in the window read, "I love bananas", with a heart for the love and many bananas randomly on the shirt. It was interesting, but it wasn't Sunna's taste.

"Can we try there?" she asked, poiting out the store to him.

Itachi turned his head to the direction. "Sure."

They walked across the street safely, side-by-side. As they neared the store, Sunna saw Itachi blink at the top she had been looking at. It seemed that it wasn't his taste either. **(IT WAS 1:30 IN THE MORNING WHEN I WROTE THIS, AND I WAS TIRED AS HELL. WHEN I AM TIRED, I THINK EVERYTHING IS FUNNY. THAT IS MY EXCUSE FOR WRITING THAT RANDOM STUFF.)**

After many hours of shopping, they were finally going home. Sunna had six bags of clothes. They had gone to many stores, and had resolved to putting the bags of clothes into the biggest bags so they would be easier to carry. She was stumped to know _how_ much money Itachi had in his wallet. Was he paid to be in Akatsuki?

As they excited the village, Sunna held onto three large bags. Itachi held the other three and one small shopping bag of his own. What was in it, she didn't know. When he had left her for the only time during their trip, it had been when Sunna had to buy more personal articles of clothing. She was relieved at that. It would have been awkward with Itachi hovering around as she browsed through the store. What would have been worse for him; he would have been the only _man_ in there.

Though he did let her buy her clothes in that store alone, when he came to reunite with her, she couldn't help but notice the small white bag he was carrying. All she could read off the label was "pharmacist".

'_So Itachi has seen a doctor…?'_ she wondered.

Sunna thought back to the present. It wasn't her business to know what Itachi had purchased. It was probably a medication to speed up her healing progress. Still, her mind was full of curiosity.

As she walked Sunna looked over to Itachi. She smiled and tried to suppress a laugh. It was so weird to see Itachi, someone who was feared by criminals and many people and who was very monotone and quiet, carrying shopping bags with womanly names on them, and he looked so serious and calm about it. What made it funnier was that one of the bags had a foreign, elegant name on it, and was hot pink. And Itachi was the one carrying it.

Sunna giggled quietly, but Itachi still heard her. He turned to her with an eyebrow raised. "What is it?"

"The bag you're carrying…" Sunna trailed off, giggling a bit more.

Itachi looked down at the bags. He seemed to slightly frown at the pink one. However, he said nothing and only raised his head forward and kept walking. Sunna noticed a tiny smile on his face. So he admitted it; it was funny. But why was he still carrying the bag?

**Lol, I had the pink bag idea for God knows how long xD didn't come out right though ;.; reviews are welcome and asked for. Suggestions are appreciated. And I accept free platypuses :3**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**Ah, I have finished it! Finally! This is 11 pages long people! I wrote this for you! Please review after you read! I made this longer and stayed up late for you guys! (lol, no guilt or pressure at ALL xD)**

**Also, this was randomly made up when I was at Sauble Beach for a week. But it fits in, so yay! 8D and if anyone goes or lives in Canada, go to Sauble Beach! It's awesome 8D plus, you might see me there xP**

**Enjoy this chapter! I need sleep! This is to make up for my lackiness, and also for my future lackiness since High school is soon. Yay!**

_**Chapter 15**_

"Let's try again, Sunna."

Said teen shyly lifted up her arm, a kunai held in her hand. She flickered her eyes to Itachi, who was eyeing her movements like a hawk. She looked back to the target on the tree meters away from her, looking at all the discarded kunais on the ground and some in the tree's trunk.

'_I'll get it this time.'_ She encouraged herself. Without another thought she threw the kunai straight, like one would throw a dart. She held her breathe as she watched it.

_**Thunk!**_

Sunna sighed and lowered her head. She had missed; _Again_. She hadn't even _hit_ the bulls-eye ringed target. At least she felt better that she was currently wearing new clothes, just bought a few days ago.

Itachi was studying the kunai impaled in the tree. He looked back to her. "You aren't holding the kunai properly." He stated.

Sunna looked up, a bit of sadness in her eyes. "I don't think I'm qualified to be a ninja, Itachi…"

He slightly raised an eyebrow at her. "Simply because you have missed the target, you want to quit?"

She looked down again. "I've been trying for an hour now, and I still can't-"

"Sunna," She looked back to him. "At least watch me throw it once more."

"…Okay…"

She stood fully and watched Itachi. He gently pushed his Akatsuki cloak out of the way so he could pull a kunai from a pouch. Once he had one, he held it up in a similar position that Sunna had been holding hers.

"The way you are throwing is like this." He said, and demonstrated. The kunai went sailing threw the air. It landed near Sunna's recent throw, which was far down from the target.

"When you are throwing it, the kunai sails downwards because you are going too straight and are being too stiff. Try to relax, and flick your wrist." He instructed, demonstrating what he had just explained. The kunai hit right in the center of the target. Sunna blinked at how good his aim was.

"Now," he faced and handed her another kunai. "You try."

Sunna adverted her eyes to the ground. "I...don't think I can do it."

"If you're so sure that you can't, I'll assist you."

"What?"

Itachi walked up to her, placing the kunai in her right hand and positioning himself behind her. He held her hand and the kunai. Sunna stiffened, startled. She could feel her cheeks reddening at his closeness.

"Relax, Sunna," he said calmly. "You can't throw a weapon properly if you are too tense."

She hesitantly tried to calm herself. She let her arm loosen, but still held onto the kunai rather tightly.

"Your grip shouldn't be too tight." He commented. "If it is too tight you will not release the kunai properly." Taking his advice, she held the kunai more nimbly.

"Good. Now, try to make your wrist move like this." He moved her hand more sideways, gently moving it forward, like he had demonstrated before. "Just as you flick your wrist, throw the kunai."

"Okay…" she said, eyeing her and his hands. She could feel a few butterflies in her stomach just watching her present contact with him. She practiced what he said a few times, still holding onto the kunai.

After a few tries, he released her hand. He still remained close to her though. "Try it now."

Sunna bit her lip. Her eyes were focused on the target; the red bulls-eye. She steadied her arm and hand. Forward, then back. Forward, then back. Finally and swiftly she threw the kunai.

_**Shink!**_

Sunna blinked and a grin spread on her face. The Kunai had hit the target, but not the center as planned. It was on the third ring from the middle. She was halfway to her goal!

She turned to Itachi. He didn't smile in return but nodded.

"You learn quick." He commented. "We may start shuriken training tomorrow."

Sunna beamed. "You really think so?"

He gave a light shrug. "We'll find out by tonight."

Sunna found that by the end of the day, her arms were aching from the constant throwing she had done. She tried to distract herself with trying to think of what to make for supper. Something she hadn't made in a long time…

That night she made spaghetti. Itachi seemed to like it a lot she noted. Maybe he was a pasta person? It seemed like it.

They didn't get home until later that evening, so dinner was later than usual. It was already eight thirty, and Sunna still wanted to take a shower and go to bed early to train longer the next day.

"I'm going to take a shower now, Itachi." She said as she finished off the dishes.

"Alright," he answered. "Don't forget to take your medication." He was referring to the medicine he had gotten for her when they had gone shopping. He hadn't said anything about the medicine he got however. Sunna still wondered what it was, but didn't want to intrude in his personal business.

"I won't." she promised. She had started to walk away.

"Sunna?" she turned back to Itachi. In his hand was a cup of tea. "Drink this. It will help ease you from training."

She blinked and took the drink from him. She recognized the smell as green tea. "Thank you…"

"I also have some news to inform you of." He stated. "On Thursday I will be away on a mission, but I have arranged for you to spend the day training with Konan. It will just be going over what I have taught you about kunai and shurikens."

Sunna nodded happily. It had been a little while since she had last seen Konan. "Okay."

"And on Friday," he continued. "We will be going somewhere; for training."

"Where?"

A fragment of a smile was set on Itachi's lips. "It's a surprise."

Then he gently walked past her to the living room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Itachi?"

"Hn?"

"Where are we going?"

"…You'll find out soon enough."

Sunna held in a sigh. For the past two hours Itachi had been leading her through forests and walking with her on paths. He woke her up quite early in the morning too. It didn't help that she had been training hard (and talking) with Konan the previous day, and had stayed up late waiting for Itachi to arrive home from his mission. He was very, _very_ stubborn to tell her where they were going, or what he was planning to teach her today.

She looked up at the sky as they walked. _'I hope those clouds clear up. I wouldn't mind some sun today. Though it is warm.'_

Itachi turned back to her. "Is your backpack heavy?"

Sunna gently shook her head. "No, it's not. I'm just carrying our food and extra clothes." She still didn't know why she had to bring another set of clothing.

He nodded and then turned forward. There was a small silence between the two.

"We'll be there in the next half-hour or so." He stated.

Sunna's mood brightened as soon as he finished the sentence. She looked up again. The clouds looked like they were beginning to clear up. The coming good weather put a smile on Sunna's face.

A half hour later they were continuing their way still. Only now they were traveling on a path made of pebbles and small rocks.

Sunna eyed the scenery. "Itachi…where are we?"

"Look ahead and you will see."

Obeying what he said she looked forward. Her eyes widened and she blinked confused. Ahead she could see something twinkling and shinning.

She looked to Itachi curiously. "What is that?"

He nudged his chin forward slightly. "Go and see."

Sunna walked more forward then Itachi. She followed the path, but her eyes didn't leave from her straight stare. What was past the trees, the only things hiding away what she was seeking, was unknown. All she could see was a bright twinkling object. What could it be?

As Sunna stepped out into the clearing, she stopped suddenly and gasped. She could hear the loud waves that only a moment ago she had been deaf to. She moved her head from left to right, looking at the sight.

"You seem surprised," a sudden voice said. Sunna jumped slightly and turned to see Itachi standing beside her. He had a faint smile on his face.

"Haven't you ever been to the beach before?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Never." She looked back out to the glittering water. "Is that the ocean?"

"It isn't. This is actually one of the great lakes in Fire Country. Not all beaches are found by oceans." He explained.

Sunna nodded silently, still gazing out. The sky was a rich blue and the water reflected the colour, but was more deeper. The clouds that were in the sky were small, white, and fluffy; like cotton balls. The sun was bright and strong, shinning over everything in its high place. There was no wind, so Sunna could feel the warmth of everything around her. She felt relaxed.

A few seagulls were seen over the water and some where on the tan, sandy shore. Most of them were white and grey but a few were brown and white. They didn't caw out very often.

The beach went on forever. The trees could be seen on the outer of the beach, seeming to follow it. Where _did_ it end? Did it even?

Pools of water could be seen on the land. Each wave coming filled them with more water. The waves just kept rolling into the shore, never stopping. About fifty feet before the water there was what looked like mini-sand hills. They weren't large; they were at the most a foot high. Like the trees they followed down the beach like a wall.

"It's beautiful." She murmured. A thought suddenly acured to her. She turned back to Itachi. "Why are we here?"

"Training."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"What kind of training?"

"Today we will begin chakra control." He stated.

"But…why here?" she inquired confused. "Couldn't we have done that at home?"

"Yes," he admitted. "But seeing as you are a quick learner," she blushed lightly. "I thought that I would teach you another commonly used technique relating to chakra control."

"What's that?"

"I will teach you to walk on water by applying chakra to the soles of your feet."

Sunna's response was a blank face. She blinked and then excitement flowed through her. "R-Really?"

"Yes," he answered with more of a smile. "But first, let's find a spot on the beach."

He walked forward and Sunna followed. She continued to gaze out at the lake. This was a wonderful surprise, for sure! Now she would be spending the whole day at the beach with Itachi. But what would happen if someone saw them?

"Uhm, Itachi?" she spoke. "What if someone sees us here?"

"Nobody is here right now. It's autumn and not many people come to a beach unless it's summer. Chances are, nobody is going to come today. Though," he looked upward a bit. "We are fortunate for the good weather. It's a warm day for fall."

Sunna smiled in agreement. As they continued to walk, Sunna could feel the soft sand on her exposing toes. It felt like flour on her delicate skin. The sand on the minature sand hills was even softer and lighter. She climbed over, still following Itachi. They were about halfway to the water when he stopped and turned to her.

"This should be far enough." He said.

Sunna nodded with a smile. "Okay!" She put the backpack on the ground, taking out a blanket she had been told to pack. She laid it out still smiling in a good mood.

As she was straightening out on of the corners, she notices clothing on the blanket. She blinked at the dark clothes and looked up. Her eyes blinked again and widened, her joyous smile being replaced with a nervous one. She shot her head down as her cheeks flushed.

"U-Uhm, Itachi?" The next question was asked uncomfortably. "Why aren't you we-wearing a shirt?"

"We have to go swimming." He replied casually. Sunna could see him proceed to take off his shoes, and then his white leg warmers.

"W-We?" she stammered. "B-But I don't have a bathing suit!"

"You can go swimming in your normal clothes. I only suggest to take off your blouse."

Sunna noticed that he seemed to have stopped changing. She gulped as she stood, still blushing. This was the first time she had seen him shirtless.

She took off her blouse like Itachi had suggested. But she was _not_ going to take off anything else other than her shoes. She nervously looked up to him, trying not to look at his muscles. They were defiantly proof of how hard he trained and worked as a shinobi.

"The water will be cold, but it will help your training." He said. He started to walk towards the continuous waves. Sunna still felt nervous. But it wasn't because of Itachi…

"I-Itachi?" she called when he was about to walk in.

He stopped and looked back. "What is it?"

"I…have something to tell you…" she turned her head away in embaressment. She didn't think she would ever have to tell him this.

"I can't swim."

She shut her eyes, expecting him to laugh. Everyone knew how to swim! She didn't only because her parents were too bust to teach her when she was younger.

She opened her eyes and turned back in surprise. Itachi was holding her hand. On his face was a small, warm smile.

"Don't worry Sunna," he said. "I'll teach you. I won't let you drown."

He started to walk backwards into the water. He still faced her, and his other hand somehow was holding hers. Sunna walks to him, already feeling the wet sand that had recently met a wave. She jumped when the water splashed her feet. She tried to retreat a step back.

"No, Sunna," his gentle but stern voice said. He continued to softly pull her into the freezing water.

"It's too cold." She protested. Seeing the large waves ahead frightened her. What if she would get pulled under?

"It'll get warm after a while." He said simply. They hadn't walked that far out, but they were already knee-deep in the water.

"What if the waves pull me under? What if I get sick, or-"

"Sunna," Itachi interrupted. "I won't let you drown. I'm here with you. Don't be afraid."

The waves kept coming, and they hit Sunna's stomach. But Itachi was right. Already her legs were accustomed to the cold water. So if he was right about getting used to the water, surely he was right that he wouldn't let her drown. And he _was_ always right.

"I'm sorry Itachi." She apologized for giving him such a hard time.

"Don't be. I simply want you to control your emotions better."

By now they were up to their chests. Sunna still felt freezing cold, but she was getting used to the water. And Itachi's hands were so warm…

"I'll teach you how to swim before we start our training." He said. "It will be more useful for you to know anyway."

"O-Okay." she stuttered a response when a wave hit her fairly hard.

Itachi stopped and stood still with her. "Hold your breathe when you go under water. Don't breathe in or open your mouth and swallow the water. Try it with me."

Sunna followed Itachi's movements downward. They both were starting to slowly bend their knees. Right before they submerged, she heard him say, "Take a deep breathe".

Now she was fully in the water. The cold stung her for a moment, but she ignored it. She had her eyes shut, but she could hear the strong waves moving above her. What did they look like now?

Carefully she opened her eyes. She looked around her in wonder. The water was clearer than she thought it would be. As she looked she saw that Itachi too had his eyes open. He was watching her. Sunna did her best to smile at him. She looked up to the waves. They looked so different under the water.

A light squeeze to her hands brought her gaze back to Itachi. He lifted his eyes and chin upward. He was saying that it was time to go back above the water. She nodded in understanding. They straightened their legs, moving up.

Sunna gasped for breath. Itachi just breathed normally as if it was no effort to hold in air for so long. As she kept regaining her breath, she smiled a huge grin.

"That was amazing!" she exclaimed. "The waves look so different above us."

Itachi just nodded. Though, a small smile was on his lips. "The ocean is greater than this. We would have fish around us if we were there now."

Sunna imagined what it would be like to have so many different coloured fish around them. In her mind they swam gracefully and slow. It was like they were dancing in the water.

"That would be beautiful to see." she murmered. Itachi let go of one of her hands.

"Let's swim."

It was only at noon when they got out of the water. Itachi had successfully taught Sunna how to swim, both underwater and when not submerged. She hadn't started to drown once. Itachi kept his word and held onto her a majority of the time. He said that he didn't want her clothes to pull her down in the water.

Now they were walking back to their things. The water had pushed them to their left, a good distance away from their spot. Their footsteps vanished as the water washed up onto the sand. Sunna walked close to Itachi, trying to get warmer. She was more freezing than when she had first gone into the water!

Itachi noticed. "I brought towels so we can dry off."

Sunna nodded, closing her eyes momentarily. She tripped and almost fell. Itachi quickly grabbed her hand and kept her balanced.

"You should be more careful." He commented.

Sunna smiled in embarrassment. As they continued walking, Itachi held onto her hand. Sunna didn't mind their close contact so much. His hands were warm.

When they got to their stuff Itachi pulled out the towels. He wrapped it over Sunna's shoulders before getting his own. Then they ate their lunch.

"How do you like it so far?" he asked while waiting for their stomachs to settle.

"I love it here." She replied, a smile on her face. "It's so beautiful. And being in the water is fun too."

Itachi nodded, a small smile settled on his lips. "I thought you would like it."

Sunna put a hand on her forehead, minimizing the sun's brightness as she looked up. "It's great weather. The sun's so bright!"

"The fact that this is one of the warmest places in Fire Country is even better. This was an excellent day to go." He stated. He looked to her. "Shall I teach you about chakra now?"

Sunna's eyes brightened and her smile widened. "Yes!" she said enthusiastically.

They stayed on the land for the beginning of their training. Itachi showed her the main chakra points on her body, gently laying his finger on her to show. He focused his own chakra, allowing her to know what it would feel like. Then, it was time for her to gather her chakra herself.

"Can you feel it gathering to your hands?" he asked.

"Yes, I can." Sunna nodded, her eyes shut with concentration. She indeed could feel the new tingles throughout her body, which was the chakra coming together from within her.

"Let me see how you are doing." He moved closer. He put a hand on her forearm nearer to her wrist t feel fore her chakra. He was quiet. Sunna got nervous. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Itachi, am I doing well?" she asked, opening her eyes. She saw that Itachi was in a straight stare looking at her arm. His eyebrows were slightly narrowed. He looked almost confused.

"Itachi…?" she asked nervously.

His eyes flew up to her face. "Sunna," he said. "Do you have any idea why you have such a large amount of chakra within you?"

Her own eyes widened partly. "I have a lot of chakra?"

He nodded though his eyes never left hers. "Would you know why?"

Sunna shook her head. "I…have no idea. How much chakra do I have?"

"More than me." He seemed to almost murmur to himself.

"Is having a lot of chakra bad?"

"No, not at all. It is just very unusual for one person alone to have as much chakra that you have." He explained. "Never mind about it. We'll figure it out later."

Sunna nodded. She may not have been a genius in ninja arts like him, but she _was_ a quick learner, and now she even had a lot of chakra! But why _would_ she have so much?

"How am I doing?" she asked again to change the subject.

"Fine, though a little slow. But it's expected, seeing this is your first time in dealing with your chakra."

The rest of the day went by fast. Sunna learned the basics of controlling chakra, and was slowly getting better at it. She had managed to focus it to her feet and to her hands. The chakra control training had taken the most to teach, but she did attempt to learn to use chakra to walk on water. Itachi helped by being patient and understanding. He was a great teacher.

But now it was sundown. The sky was different shades of colours, and the clouds were pink. The water partly reflected the sky, and the waves continued to roll into the sandy shore. Sunna gazed out over the water, a small smile on her face.

"Sunna?" she turned to see Itachi just coming back from changing. "Are you ready to leave?"

She nodded. "Mm-hmm." She took the bag from Itachi and slung it over her shoulders. She looked back at the sunset. Itachi looked out with her.

"Did you have a good time?" he asked.

Sunna looked to him and smiled more. "I did. Thank you so much for bringing me here."

A small smile curved on his lips. "It was my pleasure, Sunna." They looked back out. "Would you want to come again?"

"Yes," She answered. "But maybe when it's a little warmer."

Itachi nodded slightly. "Some day, I'll take you to the ocean. I know you'll love it there."

Sunna turned to him in a bit of a surprise. Was that a promise?

"Do you mean it?" she asked.

Itachi nodded again. "As for now, we should head home."

Sunna smiled to him and agreed. "Yes."

At that moment, Sunna realized something. Itachi and her were more than just roommates. They were more than acquaintances, and the fact that they had only known each other for a week and a half was forgotten. Sunna realized that Itachi and her had become more than that. They had become friends. Uchiha Itachi had became her first and best friend.

**REVIEW PLEASE AND U GET A KOOKIE 83**


	16. Chapter 16

RK: (is starring blankly into space, no expression on face)

**RK: (is starring blankly into space, no expression on face)**

**Sasuke: (notices) Hey RK, what's wrong?**

**RK: Other than the fact that a drunk Kakuzu pantsed Itachi right in front of me, there is something I just realized.**

**S: And what's that?**

**RK: Since the day I finished chapter 11…That has been the most chapters I have ever written for any story of mine. Like, **_**write**_** write, meaning not being played again and again in my head.**

**S: So isn't that good news?**

**RK: I KNOW IT'S GOOD NEWS! (glomps Sasuke) I'M SO HAPP-AH! I'M GETTING CLOSER TO MY WRITING GOAL! (does a horrible fangirl scream)**

**S: oh God, my ears x.x**

**RK: Let's thank our readers!**

**S: More importantly the Reviewers!**

**RK: Hint Hint!**

**S: More Hint Hints!**

**RK: So everyone knows, school IS here, so it shall be harder to write**

**S: Damn!**

**RK: Snap Crackle and POP!**

**S: We hope you are enjoying this story though :3**

**RK: Yes, we do! And please review, I'd like to know why so many people say they really like this story.**

**S: You realize they're lying, right?**

**RK: SHUT UP EMO!**

**S: (gasps) You took that too far! (runs to nearest corner)**

**RK: baka T.T hey, lol, did anyone know that that's an actual company? I LOL'D when I saw it.**

**S: just get to the disclaimer**

**RK: FINE! (faces readers) Sunna is my character, and I am proud of her. This story is my idea, misusing friends help.**

**S: if she finds out it has been copied, not saying it has, she'll come after you, no joke**

**RK: And if Naruto belonged to me, I would make Itachi live and change his entire lifestyle, Sasuke would STILL BE ALIVE (seriously, he's a great guy! I love him like he's my best friend!), I'd be in the anime as Kisame's long lost daughter, I would be in a scene in Orochimaru's lair as one of his test subjects (and as his long lost niece), And lastly… I'd steal the clothes of all the characters of whose clothes I wish I had.**

…**that's a lot of clothes xD**

**Oh, and everyone, give three cheers for Kabuto. He rules! **

**AND OMG, WATCH THE KONOHA SPORTS FESTIVAL IF YOU HAVEN'T! ITACHI AND KISAME ARE IN IT! XD XD XD XD XD XD **

_**Chapter 16**_

"Sunna, are you ready?" a voice from behind her door asked.

She turned to the door from her bed. "Almost!" she called back.

She grabbed a shirt from her dresser and threw it on. She pulled out her mid-back long blonde hair after. Sunna fixed up her pants, and then rushed to the door.

She opened it to see Itachi patiently standing there. He eyed her outfit for a moment.

"Those clothes suit you." He said.

Sunna blushed lightly. "Thank you, Itachi."

He moved back for her to walk. "We should get to your training now."

She nodded and walked with him down the hallway. Today they were going to be doing more chakra control training. It had been a few days sine they're last training session at the beach. Itachi had been on a few missions, one even taking two days long. Because of his absence, Sunna couldn't train. He said she couldn't train with Konan only because he wanted to keep her large amount of chakra quiet for now. Sunna missed not being able to train, but now he had no missions today, so they would spend the day training.

Itachi opened the front door. Sunna blinked in confusion to see someone standing there, and arm raised and poised to knock on the door. She looked up to see their face.

"Hello." A slightly surprised Kisame said. He flashed a sharp smile.

"H-Hi Kisame." Sunna greeted in return. She still wasn't used to the large, blue man.

He seemed to smile wider at her response. He looked to Itachi. "Hello Itachi."

"Kisame." The Uchiha replied. "What are you doing here?"

"Leader sent me to tell you that you have a mission today." He answered.

Sunna's good mood suddenly dropped. _'Really…? How long will Itachi be gone for?'_ As if reading her mind, he asked.

"What is the approximated time it will take?"

Kisame shrugged. "He didn't say. But judging by how it suddenly came up, it should take all day at least."

The teen let out a small sigh. She was really looking forward to training today. She wanted to know why she had so much chakra, and Itachi said they would find out today.

"Well," Kisame broke the small silence. "I'll be off then."

He started to walk down the corridor. Sunna turned her head back inside.

"You better go now." She said glumly.

"Sunna, wait." He gently held her arm. She looked back up to him. He walked out a step.

"Kisame," he called out to the man.

Kisame turned back. "What is it?"

Sunna now stood next to Itachi, still unsure of what he was doing.

"Do you have any important duties to attend to today?"

The older man adverted his eyes up as if thinking and shrugged. "Not really."

Sunna felt Itachi lay his hand on her far shoulder.

"Would you mind training Sunna for the day?" Itachi asked.

She blinked, surprised, and looked at Itachi. She hadn't ever been alone with Kisame, and now Itachi wanted her to spend the whole day with him? She didn't like the idea much.

"Itachi," she whispered up to him. "I'm not sure if that's such a good-"

"Of course I don't mind!" Kisame said joyously. He was somehow immediately right in front of them. His grin was big and friendly.

"I'd be happy to!" he continued.

"Good. Then I will tell you how far we have gotten in her training." The Uchiha looked to Sunna briefly. "Sunna, go and get your ninja gear."

She nodded and walked back into the apartment. She walked into her room, getting the ninja gear Itachi had given her. Just as she was walking back to them, she slowed down. They were talking about something, but not her training.

"She has an unusual large amount of chakra." She heard Itachi say. "I haven't been able to verify if it is because she could be a possible jinchurichi host, or something else."

"I take it you want me to figure that out." She heard Kisame say next.

"There was a small pause. Sunna assumed Itachi had nodded.

"Kisame, if she is-"

"Don't worry Itachi," he said in a care-free tone. "I won't tell anyone if she's a jinchurichi."

Sunna walked outside a minute after. She was still confused. What were they talking about? And what was a jinchurichi?

'_Maybe I can ask Kisame.'_ She thought.

"I got it…" she said changing their discussion subject.

Itachi nodded. "I'll see you tonight, Sunna."

With that he nodded to Kisame and walked down the opposite way down the hall. Sunna watched him leave nervously.

"So," she turned back to Kisame. "It's nine in the morning, and we have all day to train. What would you like to do?"

His bright smile was a bit frightening, but Sunna knew he meant no harm. If Itachi said she could trust him, she would. After all, Kisame _was_ Itachi's closest friend.

"Well," she said still a bit nervous. "I-Itachi and me were going t-to practice my chakra control today…"

"All right," he replied enthusiastically. "Let's go out to train."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"You have to be quicker than that to gather chakra!" Kisame lectured. "Put more strength into it- good."

Sunna had her eyes shut as she gathered her chakra. She could feel fast tingles flowing through her at the rate she was gathering it.

"Good, Sunna. Now, try to hold it all still. Don't let it go back within your body." He instructed.

Sunna made a small face. Gathering chakra was easy, but holding it in one spot was hard! She even had trouble holding chakra in her feet at the beach. So far, that was her only weak spot in her training.

"You can feel it around you, right?" Kisame asked.

Sunna nodded. "It doesn't feel like Itachi's or your chakra." She commented.

"That's because ach chakra is different, like every person is. Also, you have quite a lot of chakra in you, Sunna." Kisame explained.

"But why-"

"Hold on for one moment." He interrupted. "Don't move, and don't worry. I just need o see something."

Sunna held perfectly still, her hands still making the sign holding the chakra around her. Then, all of a sudden, she felt a brush of air against her face. Then, she realized something else. Some of her chakra was missing!

"You can move now." Kisame said.

Sunna opened her eyes to see Kisame focusing on his sword. It was unsheathed and its end was pointed to the ground. He held it by the handle, and he looked to be concentrated.

"Hmm…" he said after a while. "This is interesting…"

"What is?" Sunna curiously asked.

"Come here; you can stop channeling your chakra now." He said. Sunna stopped and approached him. He started to explain.

"Most of the time if someone has a large amount of chakra their chakra is very strong. My sammehadda sword is able to eat chakra, and I can even _'sample'_ it, meaning I can sense more about the chakra. I took some of your chakra just now to sample it."

"So what's so interesting?" she asked, still filled with curiosity.

"What's interesting is that you have so much chakra, but it's not as strong as it should be. Your chakra should be tons of times stronger than my own, but it's not."

He put his sword way with a small sigh, though he had a smile on.

"I suppose we shouldn't worry about you being a jinchurichi now." He said mostly to himself. That didn't mean Sunna didn't hear him.

"Kisame, what's a jinchurichi?" she asked.

He lifted his head and looked down at her. "Oh, you wouldn't know what a jinchurichi is, would you?" Sunna shook her head.

"Sit down then," he started to sit down too. "And I'll tell you. I think it's fair enough you should know."

Sunna sat in front of him. She wanted to know what a jinchurichi was, and why Itachi was worried about her being one.

"A jinchurichi is a living host for a demon beast, but not just any. A jinchurichi is one of the hosts for the Tailed-Beasts. That means," he rose his index finger. "There can only be at the most nine."

"How can you tell if someone's a jinchurichi?"

"It's hard. The jinchurichi may or may not have traits of the beast within them. But even if they do we still can't be sure."

"What kind of traits would they have?" she inquired.

"I remember a few months ago Itachi and I…_'encountered'_ a jinchurichi. He was a young boy. Anyway, the beast within him was the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, and on his face he had small whiskers." He gestured to his face.

"So a jinchurichi would have physical traits of the beast they are hosting?" Kisame nodded. "But how do they get the beast inside of them?"

"Simple; they review after reading chapters of this story." _(coughcough, HINT!, coughcough)_

"There is a jutsu only few people know. It is like a sealing technique from what I have heard. I don't know it, and I probably never will. But what from else I have heard…" he lowered his head slightly, a smirk on his face. "Those who use the jutsu to seal the beast in another die."

Sunna gulped. _'I didn't know some jutsus could be that dangerous.' _**(lol, I'm listening to the new song Dangerous right now too. What a coincidence xD)**

She made a small frown. "But Kisame, why would it be a problem if I was a jinchurichi?"

He was quiet. His lips moved, as if he was trying to think of the proper words. He finally sighed. He looked back up, a smile on his face.

"I'm not sure if Itachi wants me to tell you that. You can ask him yourself if you want to. For now, I won't say anything."

He started to get back up. When he was, he offered a hand down to her. "Come on Sunna. Let's get back to training."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sunna blinked her eyes heavily. They tried to shut again and again, but she shook her head. She had to wait for Itachi to come home!

She sighed, moving around on the couch. It was late now, and she was tired from training with Kisame all day. They had gone from chakra control to more kunai training with chakra, and he had worked all day with teaching her how to channel her chakra faster. She had gotten better at it though. She found out that Kisame was more persistent then Itachi was.

Still, she dedicated herself to always being awake when Itachi came home. She loved knowing he was safe before she went to bed anyway. And tonight she wanted to ask him about the whole jinchurichi thing.

The sound of a door opening filled the room. Alertness shot through Sunna. She straightened up and got off the couch. She walked to the hallway to see Itachi.

"Hi Itachi." She tried to hide her fatigue. "How was your mission?"

Itachi nodded. "Successful."

Sunna smiled and walked beside him as he passed her. He sat on the couch and she followed. She noticed his movements were slower than usual.

"How was your training today?" he asked.

"I learned a lot from Kisame." She said. Then she started to tell him about all the training she had done. She told him that she could maintain her chakra better now, and that she knew how to use it to help her throw a kunai. He listened the whole time, his attention never leaving her.

"That's good." He said after.

Sunna smiled shyly. Maybe now she could ask him about jinchurichis.

"Kisame also told me about jinchurichis…" she trailed off. Itachi's body had twitched slightly. He wasn't expecting her to say that.

"I asked him about them." She informed, fearing Kisame could get in trouble. She looked away slightly. "I heard you talking with Kisame that you weren't sure if my chakra was a jinchurichi's or not this morning…"

Itachi shut his eyes momentarily. Was he mad? Sunna didn't look at him. Maybe it was bad to ask tonight…

"I spoke with Kisame before I came home." He said. She turned back to him. He continued, "He said that you are not a jinchurichi. Your chakra is too weak for you to be one."

"He told me that too, but…" she looked away again. "He didn't tell me why it would be a problem if I was one."

Again Itachi shut his eyes. He was quiet, but Sunna waited. She knew Itachi. He was looking for the right way to explain it.

"Sunna, you know what Akatsuki is. Say what it is to me right now." He said after a long pause.

"Akatsuki is an organization of the most wanted criminals in every country." She answered.

"I am a member of Akatsuki. What does that make me?"

"A most wanted criminal, an S-ranked criminal..." She answered again, still confused.

He let out a faint deep breathe. "Akatsuki has plans, Sunna. I tell you this because I trust and know that you won't tell anyone. What Akatsuki wants is jinchurichis for the plans we have. We need the beasts within them, not the human hosts themselves. So, when we find a jinchurichi, we take the beast from the host. When that happens, the host dies."

Sunna gasped slightly and widened her eyes. But what was she to expect? These were hard-core criminals; they killed people all the time! It wasn't long after when he got what he was saying.

"S-So…If…If I was a jinchurichi…you would have to…?" she looked back at him. His eyes were still shut.

"Not me alone, but yes." He replied to her unfinished question.

"But if you're a criminal, it wouldn't be that hard, would it? Why would I be different than someone else?"

"I gave you a promise that I would keep you safe. I dislike having to take back my words."

Sunna bit her lips lightly. "Are you and Kisame_ sure_ I'm not a jinchurichi?"

"Yes." He said firmly. He opened his eyes and looked back to her.

"But why would I have so much chakra?"

"I'm not sure," he admitted. "But I believe I know who can tell us."

Sunna brightened up. "Who?"

"Leader may have a theory as to why you have so much chakra."

She held her breathe. _'Leader? That scary man who wanted to kill me the night I came? We have to go ask him?!'_

"I don't want to go." She said shaking her head. "There has to be another way, right?"

"He is the only person who can tell us." Itachi stated. "I'll be with you, so you don't have to worry."

"But-But what if he changes his mind about letting me stay her? I don't want to confront him."

She felt Itachi put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to him. His onyx eyes were softened.

"I promised you I would keep you safe. If Leader wants to hurt you, I won't let him." He said.

"But-"

"No, no buts." He interrupted, lightly shaking his head. "You can't keep running away from things. You have to face your fears sooner or later."

Sunna held in another breathe. She wanted to say something, but nothing came out. _'Itachi's right…' _she realized.

"You will be with me…right?" she asked, hope in her eyes. He nodded. "Then I'll go."

Itachi nodded again. "Sometimes, Sunna, a shinobi must face their worst fears; do things they don't want to do. Some say that's what makes a shinobi."

Sunna nodded in return.

"Go get some sleep, Sunna. You look very tired." He said after. She got up and started to walk away. She turned back.

"Good night, Itachi."

"Good night, Sunna."

**Ugh, I didn't like how some of this came out. Oh well. I hope you enjoyed the Sunna and Kisame moments. SQUEE!! xP **

**Anyway, I need sleep guys! I still gotta get my sleeping and waking up schedule for school prepared x.x see ya all later, and please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

**All right everyone, here's chapter 17. I wanted to put it up later, but I have a special something to tell you! 8D**

**To celebrate so many chapters of this fanfic, and the number of people who like it (Though I still want reviews!!), I have decided to do something for you guys! I would like it if people could either PM or leave in their review what their favourite part in the story is. I'll have this little "poll" on until the 21****st**** of September. Then, I'll draw the most favourited part of the story! Yay!! xP I'll do my best for all of you guys, because you all have helped me so much. I'm very proud of this story, and I thank you all for reading, and I thank the people who leave reviews!**

**Speaking of reviews, I would really appreciate it if people could give me more input. I was spelling some words wrong like Jinchuuriki or kekki genkai, and nobody told me! So, if you're going to say, "great chapter", tell me why it's good. And no one word reviews please. The reviews that don't say much don't exactly help me out much.**

**Alright, enough talking, more story…ing…yeah XD here's the chapter. Enjoy it everyone!**

**(Oh, and I start high school tomorrow! I'm so excited!!)**

_**Chapter 17**_

Sunna and Itachi walked down the Akatsuki corridors. He held around her waist and she held onto his hand holding her. She bit her lip lightly. She didn't want to do this. She didn't want to go see Leader.

'_I have to go though.'_ She said to herself. _'Itachi's here, so there should be nothing wrong. But…what if Leader wants to hurt me? What if he wants me out of his base? I don't want to leave Itachi. He's my best friend.'_

She lowered her head more in thought. What if Leader decided to take back what he had said two weeks ago?

Itachi lightly squeezed her hand. "Everything will be alright Sunna."

She raised her head and looked to him. She smiled. "If you say so."

Eventfully they stopped at a door. The wood was painted red and carvings on the door were gold. It looked fancy, showing someone important waited on the other side. Sunna gulped.

Itachi hesitated before knocking on the door. A few seconds passed. Then, she heard the familiar deep voice.

"Enter."

Sunna griped his hand as they entered the room. There were only a few lights on the walls. They weren't the brightest, but she could still see. The floor was stone like the corridors in the base and so where the walls. The wall on her left was actually a huge map of the world. As she scanned the map, she tried looking for some hint of where the base was exactly. She couldn't find anything.

She turned her head forward. Behind a large desk was a familiar red-haired man. He was writing something on a paper. Many stacks of paper surrounded him. Sunna wondered if the Hokage's desk looked similar to the Akatsuki Leader's.

The older man looked up from his work. "Itachi." He nodded to said man.

Itachi nodded in return. Leader looked to Sunna and gave a smaller nod. She returned also and kept her eyes lowered.

"What brings you here?" he inquired to them both.

"Sunna and I have come to ask you about her chakra." Itachi answered.

The other man's voice sounded slightly angered. "You're wasting my time with something with such minor importance."

"Sunna's chakra is different than yours or mine." He continued.

"And why would that be?"

"That is why we have come; to ask you." Itachi informed.

Leader flipped through pages on his desk in a bored fashion. "What is so different about her chakra?"

Sunna grasped his hand nervously. What if Itachi and Kisame were wrong about her?

Itachi's face didn't change. He kept his head upright as he conversed. "Sunna has an unusual large amount of chakra."

The sentence caught Leader's attention. He stopped what he was doing and looked up to them. "How unusual?"

"She has more chakra than you or me. Only, hers is weaker than what it should be."

"Is she a jinchuriki?" There was an odd look in his eyes. It made Sunna feel uneasy.

"I am certain she isn't. Her chakra is too weak." Itachi replied.

Leader's eyes went from Itachi to Sunna. His face suggested he was thinking about the situation. Finally, he got up from his seat.

"Sunna," she looked to the taller man. "Come over here."

She nervously glanced at Itachi. He gave a small nod. He let go of her so she could approach Leader. He was closer to them now, and she only had to walk a few feet.

"Channel your chakra." He ordered.

"Y-Yes, sir." She nodded a few times. She slowly made the hand sign. She shut her eyes, focusing on gathering her chakra. She felt the rush of tingles flow through her. She was getting used to doing this.

A few minutes passed. Then Leader spoke.

"That is enough." He said. "You can stop now."

Sunna obeyed and let her chakra return within her. She opened her eyes to look at Leader. His arms were crossed over one another. His face was serious and it looked like he was in deep thought.

"You were right Itachi," he said after a while. "She has a lot of chakra."

Itachi nodded behind her. "Would you know why that is?"

"I have one theory." He answered. His attention went to Sunna again. "Sunna, I need you to follow some instructions. Will you co-operate?"

She nodded. "Of course."

Leader nodded back. "Good. The first instruction is to fully concentrate on anything that makes you sad; something that would make you cry. Whether it be a memory or not, it doesn't matter."

She blinked in confusion. What was that supposed to do?

"Sir, I-I don't think I under-"

"Just do it." He interrupted. Sunna bit her lip for a moment. Then she slowly shut her eyes. What was the saddest thing she could think of?

She almost instantly thought of her old life with her Father. She hadn't though about it for so long. She remembered how every day her Father hit her, slapped her;_ abused_ her. No matter what she did, it was never good enough. It was _always_ her fault for everything. It was her fault her Mother died, her fault if her Father had a bad day, and she was good at nothing but cooking and cleaning.

Memories of her past filled her mind. The pain she endured, the bruises she kept, and the scars she received haunted her. Concentrating on the horrible things done to her made her feel frightened and panicky. She could feel pain throughout her body, as if the bruises came back. She started to tremble.

"Now," she heard Leader say suddenly. "I want you to concentrate on something that angers you."

Sunna lightly shook her head to push away the horrid memories. The only time she could think of when she was actually angry was the night she met Itachi. She remembered the way she talked back to her Father for the first time, the way her voice spoke with certainty and courage to the nearly drunk man. She could feel anger rising up as she concentrated more and more.

"Good, that's enough." She heard Leader speak again. "Lastly, I want you to think of anything that makes you happy. Concentrate very hard this time."

One person popped right into her mind. It was Itachi.

In the two weeks that they had been together, Sunna had so many happy memories with him. Like when they made meals together, or when he taught her different ninja techniques, and the best memory yet, going to the beach and spending the day with him. Memories continued to come to her mind, and she couldn't help but smile a little. Itachi was the one who changed her life. He was the one who brought back the person she used to be as a young child. And most importantly, he was her best friend.

"That's it. We're done now."

Sunna opened her eyes. She was still standing near Leader and Itachi in the Akatsuki Leader's office. The only thing different was that Itachi was beside her again.

'_How long did that take?'_ she wondered.

The red-haired man looked to Itachi. "Did you feel the chakra emitting from her?" he asked.

Sunna blinked. _'I was using chakra?'_

Itachi nodded. "What was the point of this exercise?"

"The point of the exercise was to know if my theory was correct." He answered. "And, it was."

She looked up to him. "What was your theory?"

"Sunna, you may not have noticed, but when you concentrate on a particular emotion, you use chakra and can change the weather." Leader said.

Sunna blinked hard again. She would _what_?

"P-Pardon me?"

He started to explain. "You have a large amount of chakra for a reason. You were born with the ability to change the weather. If you tried to control the weather with an average amount of chakra, not only would you have to create a jutsu to do so, but you would have to find a way not to use up all your chakra so you wouldn't kill yourself. This would take many years to do.

"However, you can change the weather in mere minutes if you concentrate hard enough. Your chakra is not meant to be very strong, but it is meant to be able to control the weather frequently with your mood. The reason you have so much is so that there is more than enough to use and to keep you alive.

"Though you can change the weather, you can do so within a certain perimeter. It may grow out as you train more, but for now it is at least a hundred yards around you. Above the base the weather went from pouring rain to thunder and lightening, and then back to sunny weather just now. On a regular basis you don't notice your chakra being used to change the weather, only because it is not using much at all. Does this make sense to you?"

Sunna slowly nodded. "I get…most of it. But how do you know all this?"

"I too have a similar ability, though it is not as strong as your skill. I can make it rain on will, but I must use a sign to do so. You do it automatically, and don't need a jutsu like I do." He paused for a moment.

"I have only ever seen this kind of kekki genkai two times, in my case and another's. The other person is now deceased. They were not as strong as you either."

Sunna was still taking this all in. She really did have a kekki genkai? Did her Mother have one? Did her Father? Though questions kept intruding her mind, she felt pride. She had a hidden talent, just like Itachi did! But how could it be useful?

"But Leader…how can controlling the weather help me as a shinobi?" she asked.

"You will have to figure that out on your own." He said. He turned his head slightly to look at both of them. "That is all the advice I can offer. I have other things I must attend to now."

Itachi gave a curt nod. "Thank you Leader for your help."

Sunna bowed instead. She was _very_ grateful to know the truth now.

"Thank you very much, Leader."

"There is one last thing I should tell you, Sunna." He said when she stood again. "I noticed you have changed quite a bit since I last saw you two weeks ago. You look healthier and happier."

Sunna blushed lightly. She wasn't expecting him to say something like that!

She replied with a timid smile, "I am". Then she felt Itachi wrap his arm around her waist.

"I will tell you when your next mission is later, Itachi." were Leader's last words. Itachi nodded in reply and then walked out with Sunna.

There was a silence between them for a while. Sunna didn't know what to say. Would Itachi help her learn more about her new talent?

"When would you like to start training with your kekki genkai?" he asked as if reading her mind.

She timidly smiled up to him. "Whenever we can."

He nodded back. "We'll begin in a few days."

Another silence followed after.

"Leader was right."

Sunna looked back up to him, wondering what he meant. "What do you mean?"

"You do look much healthier than you did before." He hesitated next. "Are you happy here?" Sunna didn't have to think about it.

"I'm happy here with you, Itachi."

He turned his head to her, his face showing some confusion. She only smiled back up at him, a light blush on her cheeks. It took a moment for him to smile back.

"I'm happy here with you too, Sunna." He said a little quieter.

Sunna beamed at his words. What she said was true. As long as she was with Itachi, she was happy.


	18. Chapter 18

All right everyone, here's chapter 18

**Okay everyone! Here it is! I put it up earlier than I wanted to, but now that school'd back and everything, I thought that posting the new chapter on the weekend would be easier and better for most people :3**

**Soooooo, I started High Schooooool…IT'S AWESOME!! I LOVE IT! And on the first day, I walked into Grade 11 science and stayed for half the class. LOL. Only thing is that there's no anime club, so I'm gunna try and make one during my four years at my school. But, I do have a few anime friends, and we have fun being together. And my religious teacher is awesome and hilarious! XD In the story, I'm gunna put a quote by him in it. It's not in this chapter, but it WILL be in the story. I'll point it out when it comes in, no worries ;3**

**Oh, and I think I might keep the poll up longer. But for now, it's still on until the 20****th****. Please, everyone, help me out! I want to draw something to show how much I love you guys ;A; **

**Thanks to everyone who reads this, I am happy. But, I am happier with the reviewers! I love you all!!**

**BUT **_**NO**_ **ONE WORD REVIEWS! Al one worded reviews will be shot, tortured by Itachi, stabbed by Sasuke (stab-happy?! o-O), eaten by Zetsu, and then finally exploded by Deidara, and then the remains will be burned alive by CrazyFlameHappyGuy216. If that is a real user, sorry for using your name XD But no, seriously, the one word reviews piss me the hell off.**

**Ah, disclaimer. I don't own Naruto. I own Sunna, the plot of this story, and…oh! And the store "Le R & K" that was mentioned in Chapter 14. God, the crackiness of the crack is crack XD**

**I wish I owned Itachi, but I think it'll be vice versa soon, since I am positive he's stalking me D8 there are crows when I walk to my bus stop. FUCKIN' CROWS. AHHHHHHHHH!**

**Enjoy, but beware, for I fear there is OOC in this. Please forgive me D8 And did I mention, I made me an Itachi necklace? I love it so much XD**

_**Chapter 18**_

"And after we went to the beach, I trained with Kisame for the day, and today I found out that I have a kekki genkai!" Sunna said with excitement. She had been spending all afternoon with Konan. She was updating her with what had happened in the past week over tea in Konan's living room.

Konan nodded, a small smile on her face. "You certainly have a busy schedule."

Sunna giggled lightly. It felt great to talk to another girl again.

"So you can control the weather?" Konan verified. "That is quite some ability."

The teen's face became more thoughtful. "I just don't know how I can use the ability as a ninja…"

"You and Itachi will figure something out. He always knows what to do." She stated. "I take it things have been going well between the two of you?"

"He's a great teacher."

"I wasn't regarding to training." A light, smug smile curved on Konan's lips.

She nervously smiled back. "I really like Itachi as a friend."

"How close are you to him?"

"I think we're best friends." Sunna said. "At least, _I_ think of him as my best friend. I can't tell if Itachi likes me as much as I like him." She frowned.

Konan patted her hand. "I'm sure he does. He just has a different way to show it."

"I guess you're right. But…"

"What is it?" the older woman asked.

Sunna nervously shifted her eyes to the ground and back to her friend. "Itachi has done so much for me, but I don't know how to repay him. I want to do something that will mean a lot and so he knows how I feel."

She nodded. "Did you have anything in mind?"

She fidgeted lightly. A blush crawled on Sunna's cheeks. "I-I was thinking of making him a really nice dinner…"

Konan nodded again. A smile was on her face. "Do you like him more than as a friend?"

Sunna blinked and her face went red. "N-No! I-Itachi's just a close friend!"

A laugh came from the woman. "Don't worry Sunna. I won't tell anyone."

The younger one lowered her head. "Th-Thanks." Se murmured. Her face was still red and warm.

"So you want to make him a nice dinner?" Konan went back to their subject. "What wee you thinking of making?"

"I'm pretty sure he likes pasta. A-And a salad would go nice with it too. But what can I make for dessert? And when should I do all of this?" Sunna asked.

"Make a ceaser salad to go with some lasagna. For dessert you can make tiramaza. It's a type of layered cake. I have a recipe somewhere. As for when you can do all of this…"

"Yes?" she asked eagerly.

"I would make this dinner when he comes back from a long mission. Make sure this is fancy. Put some candles on the table; get out the best dishes and napkins- and wine." Konan continued.

Sunna made a nervous face. "I don't like alcohol."

"Yes, you want to enjoy this too." I'm sure you can find something else to drink." She changed her mind. "There's only one thing left."

"What's that?"

"And outfit for you to wear, of course!" the other woman said with enthusiasm. She _did_ have a love of all kinds of clothes.

"Come on," she gently grabbed took Sunna's hand. "I have the perfect thing for you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Bye Konan!" She waved good-bye with a big smile. The older woman smiled back before shutting her door.

"Did you have a good time with Konan?" Itachi asked beside her.

She smiled in response. "Thank you for letting me go see her."

Itachi nodded. He didn't say anything about the bag the teen was carrying.

'_I have to make sure he likes lasagna.' _Sunna thought to herself.

"Itachi, do you like lasagna?" she asked.

"Yes," came his response. She could faintly hear the confusion in his voice at the question.

Sunna nodded. "Okay."

Inside she was jumping with excitement. She couldn't wait to make him his fancy dinner! And she was sure he would notice her more in the dress Konan gave her. All she needed was for Itachi to leave on a mission.

'_I hope he goes on a mission soon!'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sunna yawned as she started to get up. Her feet flung over the side of the bed. She stretched her arms up, moaning in pleasure of moving her stiff muscles. Then she stood up, making her way to the closed door.

She walked out and looked at the clock. It was just going on seven.

'_I think we're going to train today.'_ She thought with a smile. She was eager to know how to use her kekki genkai more.

She walked to the living room to see if Itachi was awake. Her feet barely made a sound because of her over-sized pajamas. When she walked into the living room, she blinked and looked around.

Everything was the same. Nothing was different. The furniture was in the right place, the walls were the same, no books were lying around, and the bathroom door was open as usual. Everything was normal except for one thing.

'_Where's Itachi?'_

He was nowhere in the room. If he wasn't getting up, he would at least be in the bathroom getting ready for the day, or he would sometimes wake Sunna. But he wasn't doing any of these.

'_Could he be in the kitchen?'_ she wondered. Automatically she started walking there. She peeped inside to see it the same as always. No one was there either.

Sunna was confused. Where could Itachi be? Why wasn't he at home? She didn't know what to do. So she just went back to her room. Maybe something was different in there?

Her bright blue eyes scanned her room. That's when she noticed it. On her nightstand beside the bed was a small envelope. Could it be from Itachi?

She curiously walked toward it. She picked it up. In clean and neat handwriting wrote her name. She opened it to see a paper inside. She took it out and unfolded it.

'_Dear Sunna,'_ it read.

'_I'm sorry that I won't be here when you wake up. After you went to sleep last night I was summoned on a mission. I didn't want to disturb you, so I left this letter instead. I'll be back tonight around dinner. We'll train soon, I assure you that._

_Be safe._

_Itachi'_

Sunna smiled a little at the handwritten message. So that was why he was gone. Relief washed over her.

'_But why did he get a mission so sudden and so late?'_ she asked herself. She suddenly remembered Konan saying to make dinner on a day when he was away on a mission. And the way she acted was different than usual, almost like she was planning something.

She blinked. _'Did Konan set this up?'_ She _did_ remember her saying she was close to Leader, or Pein as she called him. Wouldn't it be easy to arrange some kind of mission with him?

A big smile spread over Sunna's features. Her eyes shown with joy.

'_Thank you, Konan!'_

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Sunna quickly put at the cutlery. She folded them neatly into the red napkins. They matched with the red tablecloth she found. On the table were plates, each filled with the lasagna and ceaser salad. She had found some candles and put them in the middle of the small table and around the kitchen. There was enough to see in the room. In their wine glasses was white wine. Though Sunna didn't like alcohol, she couldn't not use the bottle of the drink. And besides, she tasted a bit of it, and it wasn't so bad.

'_All right that's everything.'_ she determined. _'I just need to go get changed.'_

She smiled but bit her lower lip gently, still nervous to do this. Itachi would like it she was sure. At least, she kept telling herself that.

She changed as quickly as she could. Itachi would be here any minute! She wanted to be ready to surprise him.

She had just started to button up her blouse at the top when she heard the front door open.

'_He's here!'_

Sunna quickly put on her shoes and opened her door. Itachi was just coming towards her. He stopped a foot away.

She smiled brightly as she looked up to him. "Welcome back Itachi!"

He said nothing. He instead was eyeing her outfit.

Sunna was wearing a pinkish fuchsia coloured dress. It had thin straps and went down to her knees. From the waist down it was ruffled lightly, but that was the style. Over the dress was a matching blouse, only it was darker. It covered her chest and was long-sleeved. Only one of the three buttons was done up, but that put more of a look to her. Her black shoes matched with the outfit.

She wore a little bit of make-up. A bit of pink lip gloss covered her lips and she wore pink eye shadow. She didn't have any blush on. She already had it naturally on her cheeks.

He finally said something.

"You look beautiful, Sunna."

The teen flickered her eyes in embarrassment. "Thank you, Itachi."

"Why are you dressed up?" he asked.

"Uhm, come with me into the kitchen, please. Oh, and take off your cloak…"

Itachi did what she asked and removed his Akatsuki cloak. After she gently took his hand in hers. She lead him into the kitchen, a small smile on her face the whole time. She stopped when the stood at the entrance.

Itachi stared at everything. His eyes trailed to the candles to the table to the food. Finally he looked to Sunna who nervously stood beside him.

"Sunna, why are you doing all of this?" he asked.

"W-Well…" she shifted her eyes downward again. She blushed a little more.

"I wanted to repay you for everything you've done for me. I noticed you liked pasta, so I made lasagna for you, and you had to leave really late last night, so I thought this would cheer you up." She turned away a bit. "Is this the right way to make everything up to you?"

"Sunna…" There was something different in his voice. It sounded…grateful.

"This does mean a lot to me. I haven't had treatment like this for so long. For years I have never been as close to anyone as I am to you. I am happier to be able to help you. But this…" he trailed off to look at the fancy setting once more.

He looked back to her. On his face was a smile.

"Thank you."

Snna beamed at his words. She blushed even more. Konan was right; this was the best way to show Itachi how much she appreciated the things he had done for her.

"Would you like to eat now?" she asked less timidly. He nodded in return.

During their dinner they chatted about everything. Itachi said the food was delicious, and that the layered cake was excellent. He ate and enjoyed all that she served. Sunna was happy she had chosen the right kind of wine. He said he preferred it more than red wine.

After dinner they watched a movie. Somehow Sunna hadn't noticed the new television in the living room. Apparently, it was bought yesterday when she was with Konan all afternoon. She sat closer to Itachi, and he didn't seem to mind.

It seemed too soon when the movie was over and it was time for bed.

Sunna yawned. Her exhaustion from all the days work had caught up with her.

"I'm going to bed, Itachi." She said. She put on a tired smile. "Did you…enjoy this?"

He nodded. "Thank you, Sunna." That was all she needed to be satisfied. She smiled more before getting up.

"That dress looks good on you." He commented before she left.

Sunna turned back. Her cheeks were hot. "Th-Thank you."

Then she went to her room and fell asleep easily.

The next night Sunna wasn't so lucky. Her day had gone fine. She trained with Itachi. They focused more on different jutsus and such, now that she was more familiar with chakra and somewhat already adapted to using it.

Nothing bad had happened. It was a normal day of training. Still, Sunna didn't know why she couldn't sleep.

She let out a deep breathe. "It's one of those nights…" she whispered to herself. Maybe a glass of water could help her sleep. She had been tossing and turning for at least an hour and a half now. And not only that, she had gone to bed late too.

She quietly and stiffly got out of bed. She pulled the covers off of herself, shivering for an instant at the colder temperature. Then she scuttled to the door. Her eyes were accustomed to the dark by now, but she still found it hard to read the clock in front of her. It read "2:27".

Sunna sighed. It was later than she expected. She hoped that the water would help her sleep.

As she made her way to the kitchen, she noticed something odd. The light in the living room was on. Did Itachi forget to turn it off? Was he still awake? But why was he not asleep at this hour?

Tip-toeing she made her way to the room. She squinted her eyes at the brightness of a lamp.

"You're still awake?" a familiar masculine voice asked.

She nodded her head a few times, still a bit drowsy. She could see Itachi sitting on the couch, a book in his hand. He was looking at her now though.

He continued to question her. "Why can't you sleep?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. Why are you still awake, Itachi? Don't you have a mission to go on tomorrow?" she didn't know when she had moved, but she was sitting beside him now.

"I do." He answered. He had put down his book.

"So why aren't you…sleeping?" she yawned in her sentence. "It's really late."

"This would be an early time for me to get to sleep at." He replied with no emotion.

Sunna blinked at his response. "What do you mean?"

"I usually get to sleep by four in the morning, at the earliest."

Sunna blinked again, surprised. Then again, Itachi never told her when he went to bed. She was always heading off to her room before him. He never said how he slept or how long he slept for either.

"But why? Why do you stay up so late? Isn't that bad for your health?"

"It is, but I can't do anything about it." Something was different in his voice. Almost like it was saddened.

There was a long pause from him. Sunna wondered if he was going to say anything else.

"I've seen and done many things in my life…" he finally spoke.

"Most of it has resolved around the deaths of those close to me. Every night when I sleep I see the visions of my past. They haunt me; torture me. At first I would wake up screaming. I'd be afraid to sleep because of the nightmares. For a long time now I have accustomed to living on less sleep. It's better for me."

Sunna was still and quiet. This was the first time Itachi had told her so much about himself in just a few minutes. She knew Itachi too; he never continued about one subject without some kind of pause. But everything he just said…It was different now.

"Forgive me," he suddenly said. "I finally needed…to tell someone…"

The tired teen nodded. It wasn't like she had never blurted something personal to him.

"Itachi…How old are you?" she asked quietly.

"I'll be turning nineteen in next June."

"You've been putting up with this for so long?" she asked, alarmed. He said nothing in response. She starred at him for a while; waiting. When he continued to say nothing, she hung her head down.

"Itachi…If….If there is anything I can do for you…"

"Just stay here with me." He said rather quickly. He held her hand gently. "You make me forget all the things I have done…" he trailed off.

Sunna starred at him again. His eyes were lowered. She finally smiled and gripped his hand tighter.

"I'll stay." She said. "You make me forget all the bad things done to me."

She saw a little smile curve on his lips. Then somehow she fell asleep, a smile of her own on. Again she realized how much Itachi meant to her. He was the greatest friend she could ever have. And now she knew that she was his closest friend too.

**Ah, I fear that he's OOC D8 gah, please forgive me.**

**I forgot to mention that I changed something in my story, though it's not that big of a part and you don't have to re-read anything. I have decided this will not take place months before Shippuden. This takes place 2 years before Shippuden, so yes, if I'm right, a few months after Sasuke leaves Konoha and Team 7 begins their epic training. The only thing that's kinda messed up by that is how Itachi can SOOO easily walk in and out of Konoha with Sunna when like, months before HOW many people tried to kill him? Like six or seven…LOL. But, other than that, it all works. I will NOT be changing the timing, unless I MUST MUST HAVE to. **

**See ya all later! You guys are so lucky I was at my trailer for a weekend and I wrote all these TxT XD**

**REVIEW, AND I SHALL GIVE YOU THE POUTINE I NEVER FINISHED YESTURDAY! (it's in the garbage now though XD)**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**Hey everyone! Yeah, I know what you're thinking. "Holy crap! RK's posting another chapter! And she's doing it only a day after she posted the last one!!" Well, I decided that I'd post today because I saw how many people are reading this fiction. There's a lot, I can tell you that!**

**Thank you everyone for reading. It makes me feel so good! X3 I give a big thanks to the reviewers, and to Razorgaze. I'd also like to thank all my friends who have helped me with this story! Thank you!!**

**I like reviews, but if you are going to give me a very limited review (like, very few words like 2 or 3), don't bother to review. The small worded reviews piss me off. Though I hate to sound like those mean authors who bitchslap people for little things, the one worded reviews DO piss me off. So either add vocabulary to your speech or remain silent please.**

**And since no one seems to have a similar favourite part, I might just try to draw all of them requested for you guys! XD that's a lot of drawing; but screw it! I'll do it for all of you! 8D **

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! If I update and it hasn't been a week, someone has to hit me, okay? Okay. (sees Sasuke sharpening sword)**

**RK: I SAID HIT, NOT STAB!**

**S: I **_**am**_** going to hit you; with my sword! Well, more like the blade, but still.**

**RK: D8 you're gunna stab me anyway, aren't you?**

**S: YEEEEEEEEP.**

**RK: gah! Dx**

**Itachi: by the way, Naruto doesn't belong to RK**

**Sunna: And I belong to RK-…w-wait…O-O**

**RK: (laughing maniacally) That's right Sunna. I**_** OWN**_** YOU!!**

**Itachi: (hits) BACK OFF!**

**RK: aaagghh! I was kidding! Dx**

**Itachi: creepy teenage psychopath! (holds Sunna close)**

**Sunna: (is blushing entire time) **

**Oh, and here's a link to a picture I drew months ago to a scene in here! Read before you look at it though! And just so you know, I will most likely be redoing that drawing, since I did it so long ago when drawing wasn't my hobby ;A;**

rocknkitty./art/Itachi-and-Sunna-Dancing-97405030

_**Chapter 19**_

A bird's eye view. That was how everything was seen at the moment. Forests were everywhere and she could see dirt roads. The view went on for kilometers, and then it would abruptly stop. No one could see anything past that. It was all black. Everything was quiet. There was no sound at all.

Then, someone could be seen walking on one of the roads. A more concentrated look revealed that it was actually two people. One was much taller than the other as they walked side by side. From the view, the top of their heads were covered with straw hats. The figures wore black cloaks with red clouds on them.

'_He's back!'_

Sunna opened her eyes from the vision. Her beautiful face was smiling brightly. Anyone could see the excitement dancing in the girl's bright, blue eyes.

'_He's an hour away!'_ she said to herself. _'That's enough time to make dinner.'_

She got up from her seat and walked to the kitchen. She only had an hour to make a big dinner for Itachi. After all, he had been away for a whole week. His teenage roommate was eager to see him again.

It had been a month and a half since Sunna had started living with Itachi. In that time, she had gotten very close to him, and also two of his associates Konan and Kisame. They all worked for the criminal organization Akatsuki. Sunna didn't however. She was Itachi's housekeeper when he was away on missions, and his pupil in the arts of shinobi. Still, they were very close. She didn't care he was a criminal, and she still did not know his crime. She never wanted to, and that was it.

Itachi had been training her to be a ninja. They later found that she had a kekki genkai which allowed her to control the weather. This also led to her having a large amount of chakra, though it is weak. In the past month she mostly learned how to control it properly and she could now summon any kind of weather in mere minutes, if she did it properly and wasn't distracted. She also had the ability to see the area around her with her kekki genkai. She often used it to see when Itachi was coming home, though he said to use it for scouting purposes when she needed to. This was because it was harder to do and it used up the most chakra. She still had to practice with it more.

Before she had met Itachi, Sunna had been living with her father in Konoha, where she grew up. Her mother was a shinobi but had died on a mission when Sunna was seven. After her death Sunna's father started to blame Sunna for her mother's death and started to abuse her. Then he made her quit her training as a ninja in the academy. For years he kept hurting and blaming her. Then one night nearly two months ago, Sunna told him how she felt. He nearly killed her in his rage.

By accident she killed him. She ran away, desperate to not get caught by the Konoha ANBU. That night she met Itachi. That night, her life changed.

It seemed to take forever, but an hour had gone by. It was perfect timing when the front door opened as she was setting the table.

"I'm home, Sunna." His emotionless voice gently called. She didn't care about that though.

"Welcome back, Itachi!" she replied, quickly walking out to meet him. A huge grin was spread on her face. She had missed him while he was absent.

He lightly smiled back. It wasn't unusual for Sunna to see him smile.

She noticed him carrying a white bag. "What's in the bag?" One of her eyebrows was slightly raised.

"It's a surprise." He said. He didn't really answer the question though.

"Oh, okay…" she still wanted to know what was inside. Could it be something for her?

"Are you hungry?" she asked instead, changing the subject.

He replied with a nod. "I'll be there in a minute." Then he briskly walked past her to the living room.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Itachi, can I open my eyes yet?"

"In a moment."

Sunna tried to patiently wait. Itachi said after they were finished dinner to come into the living room. He didn't even let her put away everything. Then he said, "Shut your eyes". Of course, she had no idea what was going on. She was still waiting to open them.

"Alright," he finally said. "You can open your eyes."

Hesitantly, she did as he said. When they were fully opened, she saw him in front of her which was no surprise. A confused look went over her face for a quick second, and then she gasped.

In Itachi's arms was a china dress. It was a lighter orange and it had yellow suns on it, like the suns on her blouse from Konan. The rim of the whole dress was a darker orange. It looked to be made of silk, an expensive material, and it looked like it had to be done up on the one side. Sunna gazed at it, her eyes trailing from one end of it to another.

"Do you like it?" Itachi asked.

"Its beautiful…" she murmured. "What is it for?"

"It's for you."

Sunna widened her eyes in surprise. She looked up to him. "It's for me?" He nodded. "But why?"

"I wanted to show you how much I appreciate what you have done here living with me. I also thought this would be an appropriate present for you since you have been doing excellent in your training." He explained. He tilted his arms slightly so she could see it better.

"I had it custom made for you. I noticed that you are very fond of the blouse you got from Konan, so I asked the tailor if he could put the pattern on the dress. Now, this is yours."

He gently handed her the dress. Sunna shyly took it. She could feel the soft and fineness of the silk. The dress was so…beautiful.

"Thank you so much Itachi!" she chirped as she looked at each and every inch of the dress. She put it against herself and looked down at it. Yes, this dress was perfect for her! It seemed the right size, and it looked to nearly go down to her knees. It was better than perfect!

"Try it on." He said with more of a smile.

A blush spread on Sunna's cheeks. "R-Right now?"

"I want to know what it looks like on you." He continued.

Her blush reddened. _'Well, he did buy it __**for**__ me. The least I can do is let him see me in it. And I want to try it on!'_

"O-Okay. I'll be back…" she turned around and walked to her room.

She got undressed and hesitated to put on her new clothing. It looked so beautiful, so elegant…Was it really meant for her? She shook her head. Itachi gave it to her, that was all that mattered! She changed into the dress and slipped on her shoes. They matched it, though it would have been better if the shoes were fancier. Still, she walked out back to Itachi. Sunna wondered what he would say.

As she walked to Itachi, she could feel her blush returning; only it was warmer. Itachi was eyeing her in the dress, his eyes slowly moving up and then down. He wasn't saying anything, just starring at her.

'_It must look bad on me…'_

"It doesn't look good, does it?" she asked. Her voice was more depressed than she wanted it to be. She was getting ready to go back and get changed into her normal clothes.

"You look beautiful in it." He replied. A small smile was curved on his lips.

Sunna blushed even more. "I-I do?"

He nodded, the smile still on his face. What he did next was odd. He removed his Akatsuki cloak and walked to her. She stayed where she was, looking at him with curiosity.

"Sunna," he said when he was a foot away from her. "Dance with me."

She blinked hard and her whole face went red. _'Did…Did he really just say that?!'_

"P-Pardon?"

Itachi took one of her hands. "Dance with me." He said again, pulling her gently into more of the living room in a clear spot.

"But I d-don't know how to dance!" she yelped. She wasn't expecting him to say anything like that. And she had never danced before!

"I'll teach you." He said. She was reminded of the day they went to the beach a month ago. He had said the exact same thing about teaching her how to swim.

"But-But there's no music-" she started to say. She cut herself off and stood still with Itachi. She could hear something, and feel something too, but very distinctly. But she heard…music. It was starting out quietly, but it was getting louder and louder until it was like a stereo was in the room with them. The female teen looked around. Itachi didn't have a stereo. So where was the music coming from?

She looked back to Itachi to ask, but saw him lightly smirking at her. Then she knew what she was feeling so faintly. It was Itachi's chakra! She recognized the feel of the chakra from when she had practiced genjutsu. So he was using a genjutsu to make the music appear?

Though she was shy and embarrassed, she smiled up to Itachi. He always had a way to talk her into things.

He smiled a bit more in return. "Please," he said. "Dance with me, Sunna."

"Okay, Itachi. But…can you show me how?"

"It's simple," he said. He took one of her hands and placed it on his shoulder. "You put one of your hands on my shoulder, and I place one of mine on your hip." She blushed more when he gently laid his hand on her.

"Then we intertwine our other hands together." He took his and her free hands and let his fingers slip between hers. Then he softly held her hand, and Sunna did the same.

"And now," his smile and onyx eyes were warm. "We dance."

Sunna was about to say something in response, but then Itachi started to move. He moved backwards and Sunna moved forward to him. She gasped in surprise and guilt when she stepped on his foot.

"I'm sorry!" she yipped. How could she be so clumsy?

"It's alright." He replied calmly. His face hadn't faltered at all. "Follow what I do."

He took a step to her right and she did the same. Then he took a step forward and she took a step back. They continued to do similar steps to the rhythm of the music.

"See? You're doing fine." He said. She smiled back. She _was _getting the hang of it!

The movement of his feet changed. "Let's try something else."

Just like that the music changed. It went from a normal paced beat to a quicker one. Itachi moved quicker and she was surprised that she was able to catch up.

"Do you want to learn how to twirl?" he asked as they danced.

Sunna blinked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"This is a twirl." He said. He removed his hand off her waist and lifted their intertwined hands up. Her hand slipped from his grip, but he held onto her with the tips of his fingers.

"Twirl yourself around." He instructed.

Sunna did as he said and moved herself. She did it slowly, but she cold still feel the touch of Itachi gracefully holding her. When she faced him he said to try it again, only faster. She did as he said. Then he held her the way he had originally.

They kept practicing, putting more dancing in between the twirls. The music changed every few minutes, but it kept a similar beat.

'_This is…This is kinda fun!'_ Sunna thought with a smile. She looked up to Itachi's eyes and he gazed back at her. He was smiling, though it was small. She was blushing lightly.

Then, the music started to slow down. It started to fade away. They kept dancing to the beat until they were standing on the spot together.

"Dancing isn't hard, now is it?" he asked, a small smile on his face still.

Sunna blushed more. "N-Not really."

He removed his hand from her waist. Then he withdrew his hand from hers. He looked down at her still, and she stared up at him. There was just a moment of silence between them.

"I'm happy I bought you the dress." He eventually said. "You look gorgeous."

Sunna's blush deepened. "Th-Thank you, Itachi."

"I'll take care of the dishes tonight." He said walking past her. He walked to the hallway.

Sunna stayed where she was and watched him leave. There was a feeling inside her, in the pit of her stomach. It wasn't like butterflies, but it was similar. It just came when Itachi left.

She shook the feeling off anyway. It was probably nothing. She walked to her bedroom to get changed. She couldn't wait to show Konan her new dress tomorrow!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"It's beautiful!" exclaimed Konan when Sunna held up her new dress. "Where did you get it?"

Sunna blushed. "Itachi gave it to me yesterday."

Konan's serious face returned. "Itachi gave it to you?"

The teen nodded with a smile. Konan's face remained still for a moment. Then, she smiled. She turned her head to the side, chuckling very lightly.

Sunna blinked at her reaction. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing." The older woman replied casually. "I think I just realized something, that's all."

"What did you realize?"

"It's nothing, Sunna, don't worry." She waved her hand up and down. Then she changed the subject.

"Put on the dress; I want to see how it looks on you."

Sunna stayed for most of the day at Konan's. She didn't have to hurry to Itachi's because he was away on another mission. Apparently, he had been called out early this morning and wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning at the latest, or at least very late tonight. That's what the letter on her night table said.

Sunna walked back to Itachi's and her apartment happily, humming a little to herself. Today had been a great day. It was close to supper time now. She didn't realize how long she had stayed at Konan's. She still wondered by what she said earlier. What had she realized?

Just as Sunna was walking back with her new dress in a bag, she didn't notice where she was going. As she thought more and more about what Konan had said, she got distracted. Then suddenly, she hit into something.

"Oof!" she said when she hit something face-first. She shut her eyes momentarily. When she opened them, she found a man standing in front of her. A shiver went down her spine. She didn't like this guy instantly.

The man had silver hair that was gelled and combed back. His hair went down to his neck. He had startling violet eyes, revealing excitement and a wildness, which must have reflected his personality. His face was fine, and he was very handsome. He looked to be twenty-five at least.

He wore an Akatsuki cloak, but it was undone and revealed a _very_ muscular chest. He had more muscle than Itachi, or _anyone_ she had ever seen! The rest of his attire was the traditional Akatsuki uniform, dark pants and white leg warmers. But behind his back was a scythe of some kind. It sent _more_ shivers down Sunna's spine. It had three huge, red blades and the rest of it was red and white too. There was a rope attached to it somewhere and the rope was coiled around one of the man's arms.

First impressions mean a lot to people. To Sunna, this man's impression scared her. His looks weren't that bad, he only seemed to be a rebel. But the aura around him…Sunna trembled as she remembered where she had felt a similar aura. It was minutes before her father was killed.

"Well," His voice was manly, but it had a care-free tone mixed into it. He smiled, revealing perfect white teeth. His smile was mischievous.

"What have we here?"

"I-I'm sorry." Sunna stuttered with her words. She wanted to get back, and get back _quick_.

"I-I didn't s-see where I was going. S-Sorry f-for walking in-into you." She tried to walk past him.

"Oh, hold up, hold up!" he said.

Sunna stiffened and lightly gasped when he placed a hand on the wall and leaned against it. She noticed he was trying to stick out as much as he could. He wasn't going to let her go so easily. His smile looked like it was trying to be friendly, but it wasn't pulling off for her.

"What's your name?" he asked, leaning his face more to her.

Sunna could feel her hands shaking somewhat. She was glad he couldn't see it. She didn't want to answer him. But maybe if she did, would he let her go faster?

"S-Sunna…" she replied.

His eyes widened and his eyebrows lifted. "Sunna? Ooh, what a beautiful name for someone like you." He said.

She stiffened more in response. _'Th-This guy…He…He sounds l-like…'_

"You know, I've known a lot of Sunna's in my life." He continued. The man put his other hand to his chin and adverted his eyes upward. "Five, no, six at least."

Sunna lightly nodded. "I-It's a rare name…"

"Oh, yes, I know." He looked back down at her. He was taller than Itachi, but definitely not as tall as Kisame.

"So tell me, Sunna…" his eyes seemed to darken. "What are your sins?"

Her eyes widened at the question. Who would ask something like that?

"I-I don't understand what you-"

"It's a simple question." He interrupted with a snap. He eyed her as she starred up at him. "You've never committed any crime? No sins at all?"

"N-Not really…" she admitted. She didn't like the look in his eyes. She didn't like the huge grin on his face. More importantly, she did _not_ like his next sentence.

"You're _perfect_." He said, putting emphasis on the word 'perfect'.

Alarm went through Sunna. "Wh-What do you mean?!"

He didn't reply when he suddenly grabbed her wrist. He straightened himself and pulled her closer to him. She struggled in response.

'_What is he doing?!'_

He leaned into her face, a psychotic grin on. His voice was no longer care-free. It was eerie and evil.

"You're coming with me little girl." He said. Sunna's teeth shook at both the nickname and the full sentence.

"N-No, I have to get back!" she protested. She tried to slide her hand out of his grip. It tightened.

"Get back to who?" his playful voice returned. The man let out a chuckle. "Heh, Itachi's gone right now. No one's gunna come save you."

Her eyes widened more at the realization. He could do anything, and no one could help her! She had to save herself!

"Back off!" she yelled. She powered chakra to her fist and shot it at him. He jostled back a bit but his hold didn't release.

"Ooh hoo hoo!" he laughed. A look of panic washed over her face. He looked back at her. "So you're a ninja? We'll have to resolve around that, won't we?"

Suddenly he started making hand signs. They were slow but still too fast for Sunna to catch them exactly. She had to do something before he used the ninjutsu! Again she powered chakra to her hand, only more. She had to make this punch or she would lose! She raised her arm back and aimed for him. Then she threw out her punch.

She clenched her teeth in frustration and surprise. He had caught her powered fist! He was smirking at her, his eyes even more wild then before.

"You don't need any chakra right now, do you?"

Sunna was about to respond but gasped. She could feel her chakra being sucked out of her! She tried to break free but she only struggled as he held onto her fist and wrist. She felt her chakra fleeting away. How was he doing this?!

"I'm so happy they taught me this at the monastery." He seemed to be talking to both her and himself. "A jutsu that removes chakra from another…A jutsu that has been forgotten for so many years." He seemed to frown a bit. "Too bad I can only use it once a day."

Terror and panic filled her eyes as she felt her chakra leaving her. How was she supposed to fight without it?! Then, the feeling stopped.

'_B-But I still have some chakra!'_ she thought. _'Maybe there's only so much he can remove? I do have a lot, so that must be it! I'll have to save it for my last resort!'_

He grinned evilly at her. "Now, you're gunna come with me. Ooh, Jashin will _love_ your blood." He curled his tongue on the word 'love'.

Sunna let in a sharp gasp. _'Wh-What is he talking about?!'_

**Heh, so now you all know why I don't want to update for at least a week, huh? XD SUCKERS! XD XD XD Just kidding, I love you all. But, I must leave you in suspense! Farewell my beloved readers!**

**(rides off into the sunset of a red horse)**

**Link: That's my horse damn it! **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (OMG

**Heh, I don't have much to say, since I have to leave for dance soon. But of course, this story belongs to me; Sunna is my own character, but the show Naruto does not belong to me. Thanks to all who have helped me, and thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for this long! Hopefully this story will be done in a few months. There's already quite a few chapters. **

**Thanks to readers, and thank you to all reviewers. I always love a new review, so that would be great. Thank you all for reading this far!**

**Oh, and please do not kill me for what shall happen in this chapter. K? K. (smiles weakly, knowing that someone is gunna kick her ass anyway) **

_**Chapter 20 (OMG! I CAN NOT BELIEVE IT! 8D)**_

"Leave me alone!" Sunna yelled, though she knew it was useless.

The silver-haired man didn't listen. He just kept grinning and kept walking, practically dragging her with him. Sunna kept protesting, trying to stop, and she continued to wriggle from his hold of both her wrists in his one powerful hand. But he never stopped.

Then they suddenly did. Sunna's eyes widened and she started to tremble. A flashback came to her from a month and a half ago.

"_Sunna…" she heard him say finally. She lifted her head to look at Itachi. He was looking down at her. His eyes fixed onto hers, and she held her breath. His eyes went from Sunna to her side. _

"_Do you see that door?"_

_Sunna slowly turned from Itachi to where he was looking. Right beside her was a wooden door, much like Itachi's front door, except for one thing; the door was in worse shape. The wood on the door looked like it had been hacked at and hit, and she could see faint signs that blood had been splattered on the door. She trembled as she looked at it._

"_Y-Yes." She managed to finally say. She forced herself to look back at Itachi. She found that the second she looked back at him his eyes were locked on hers again._

"_Whatever happens, do not enter that door." Itachi warned._

Sunna struggled as hard as she could against the man. She yelled and screamed cries of help. The man didn't even care. He was smiling insanely at her actions.

In front of them was the door Itachi warned her never to enter. And now, she was positive she would be able to do nothing to stop herself from going inside the room the door beheld. On the door she barely was able to read the name "Hidan" scratched onto it.

"Shut it with your complaining already!" the man who she thought was Hidan barked. He seemed to get tired of his earlier pleasure. He turned back to the door, ignoring her cries for help. He lifted his foot and kicked the door open. Then he walked inside.

"No!" Sunna screamed. Why hadn't anyone heard her yet?!

"No, I don't want to go in! Leave me alone! Stop it!" she cried. He kept walking in, pulling her with him. Somehow she managed to free one of her hands. She grabbed the wood of the doorway. She hung her head out so anyone could hear her better.

"Please!" she screamed. "Someone help me!"

"Little bitch!" Hidan yelled. Sunna yelped as he tugged her back in. She gazed up at him and met the furry of his eyes.

"How many times does it take to get it into your head?" he growled. Suddenly he put on a grin, leaning his face so close to hers. Sunna cringed and moved her head back.

"No-One-Is-Com-Ing-For-You." He tilted his head to the side when he said each syllable.

'_H-He's crazy!'_

He marched into his apartment more, continuing to drag a protesting Sunna. She suddenly stopped when she looked at her surroundings. She gaped and trembled. It was dark, but her eyes were adjusting to the light. Still…she could see everything. On every piece of furniture, on every spot of the floor, on every inch of the wall there was dry blood. Weapons of every kind where impaled into something, or just lying around. And this…This was supposed to be a home?!

With force Hidan swung his arm, throwing her to the ground. She let out a small cry. He loomed over her, an evil grin playing on his face.

"Are you ready, _girl_?" he asked, a light in his eyes. Sunna's widened at his words.

"No! Please don't!" she screamed, raising her arms over her.

"Please don't what?" he said. It was surprising how he didn't try to hide the confusion in his voice.

"Please…don't touch me…" she whimpered an answer.

"Touch you? _Touch_ you?" he repeated after her. He scowled. "You think I'm some kind of nut job who rapes women?! That is _so_ unreligious! I _kill_ people for doing those kinds of things!"

Sunna looked up confused and startled. "What do you mean by _'unreligious' _and _'kill'_? It's a sin to kill!"

He stomped his foot forward, one of his hands balled in a fist. "Who the hell are you to say that?! I'll let you know my religion to my God Jashin is all about destruction! I sacrifice myself and others for him!"

Her eyes widened hugely. _'Sacrifice?! H-He's not going to sacrifice me, is he?!'_

Suddenly, his mood changed. "And you, little Sunna," he chuckled next and lowered his head. When he looked back up at her, his eyes were covered in shadow.

"You're my next sacrifice."

Sunna opened her mouth to scream for help once more. But she was more petrified when the man crouched down and he took out his big scythe. Her breathing quickened, and her eyes were still huge. She could feel the sweat down her face.

He smirked as he brought one of the red blades closer and closer to her. And then, when it was right next to her face, nearly touching her cheekbone, _swin!_

Sunna flinched for a moment at the light sting on her face. Hidan continued to smirk as he brought the bladed weapon back to him and got up. All he had done was give her a small cut on her face!

'_Is…Is that it?'_ she thought. _'N-No…If it was only that, he would have done it outside!'_

He stood up fully and smiled evilly down at her. Sunna didn't see where or when he had gotten it out, but now he was also holding a pike in his hand.

"Watch this," he said. His voice was eerie and playful. His eyes stared at her, almost blankly, but excitement shun in them.

"You haven't seen anything like this before."

Before Sunna could ask what he meant, he swiftly moved his arm towards him. _**Shilth!**_

She let in a sharp gasp and stared in horror. He had stabbed himself! He smirked as he looked down at her. Blood from him fell to the ground, and a lot too. Then he stepped his foot into the new puddle of bright red blood. He dragged it on the floor. Sunna watched in confusion and terror as he made a circle with the blood, and then a triangle within it.

He narrowed his eyes down at her. He slowly brought up the scythe to his face. The blade that had cut her was now just centimeters from his mouth. He stuck out his tongue, and Sunna withdrew her head in shock when he licked the tip of the blade. He licked the blood off it. Then, Sunna started to tremble more than she had before. He was changing!

His skin changed from white to grey, and then it turned black. His skin was all black, but on his face some of it was white, and on the ribs of his chest and on his collarbone it was white too. He looked like a skeleton now! He grinned evilly, and his sharp, violet eyes only made him look more horrible.

Suddenly, Sunna felt a pain in her ribs. She clutched onto the spot, squinting her eyes in pain. Her eyes widened again. She felt something warm and wet. She pulled away her hand to see blood. She gasped in horror and looked at herself, seeing blood staining her clothes.

'_How-?!'_ she looked back to Hidan. He had the pike impaled in the same spot. _'Wh-What's going on?!'_

He closed his eyes and his grin turned into a huge smile.

"Aah," he said. His voice had changed too! He now had a demon-like voice talk when he spoke. Was that really him?!

"I can taste your innocence…" He continued.

Sunna shook and her breath was sharp. She had to get out, she had to go _now_! Desperately she got up, running for the only exit.

"You ain't going nowhere!" the demonic man called.

Sunna cried when she felt a huge pain in her right thigh. She fell to the ground, clutching onto the bleeding limb. She looked back to Hidan, clenching her teeth. He had stabbed the pike straight through his thigh. He looked menacing and psychotic as he stared back at her.

"I'll just give you a head-ups, though you should already know." He said with a lunatic grin. "This is gonna hurt like _hell_."

"B-But I haven't done any-Aaaaagggghhh!!" she cut off her sentence and screamed. He had ripped out the pike sharply, and he quickly stabbed his arm. Pain flowed through her as her blood flowed out.

She flipped over so she was now sitting up and facing him. She clenched her teeth and held her breath when he started to trail the pike over his skin. She could feel the shallow cuts on her arms. Blood leaked through her blouse.

'_I-Itachi…Where are you when I need you?!'_ she thought. _'Th-There's only one way for me to survive this. I need to tell Itachi I'm in trouble!'_

She remembered what Itachi had told her when they were training with her kekki genkai. _"If you're ever in trouble and I'm not with you, summon up a storm where you are"_ Was what he had said.

'_Itachi…I hope you'll see it!'_ she gulped. She shut her eyes, concentrating on gathering what was left of her chakra. Already she was in pain and despair, so it would be easier. She did her best to see the weather to make sure it was changing. She could faintly see it. It was changing! The clouds were getting darker every second!

'_Come on…Come on…'_

"Don't try to tune me out!"

Sunna gasped and clenched her teeth harder when she felt her other arm be punctured. Instantly after the stab she felt the horrible burning of gashes trail down her arm. But she had to concentrate! She was almost done! After she started the storm, it would at least last for ten minutes.

But…what if she didn't even have that long?

"Tch, did Itachi teach you how to be so emotionless too?" he asked with a growl in his throat. "I'll break you!"

Just as she finished conjuring up the storm, she screamed in agony. He had put three gashes over his stomach using the scythe. Somehow, the damage also went to her.

He grinned at her and his eyes brightened. "That's more like it. I want to hear you scream in pain!"

His wish was fulfilled when he raked the pike down his leg. She screamed, clutching onto her leg, trying to minimize the pain.

"Nothing will work against me!" he laughed manically. His demon voice thundered in the room. He continued to cut himself everywhere, inflicting the pain onto Sunna. She screamed and screamed.

"Please, stop it!" she would beg. Tears streamed down her cheeks, stinging the one and only cut on her face. He never listened though. He would only laugh and cut himself again.

After who knows how long, he finally stopped. The pain didn't seem to bother him at all. Sunna just sat on the floor, sobbing and crying. She didn't bother to try and ease her pain. She couldn't. That was because the pain was all over her, everywhere but inside her.

She panted as she starred at him, her breathing fast and laboured from her screaming. Her throat hurt, but not as much as the other parts of her body. He stared at her in return, his eyes flared with pleasure and his grin was huge.

"I think it's time to end all of this." He said.

Relief washed over Sunna. Then, as soon as it came it disappeared. What Hidan was doing was a _sacrifice_, and she was the victim. That meant only one thing would happen at the end of this ritual.

Sunna shook her head lightly. Tears still cried down. "N-No! Please! Spare me!"

"Ha ha ha!" he laughed. "You're blood has been perfect for Jashin-samma! Now," he lifted his arm wielding the only weapon he now held; his scythe.

"Say Good-bye to this world!"

Sunna clamped her eyes shut and braced herself for the pain of death. But…nothing came. She trembled as she slowly opened her eyes, expecting Hidan to wait until she opened them before he'd killed her. What she saw caused her to gasp.

"Itachi?!"

There before her stood Itachi. His arm was raised and he was holding Hidan's hand, keeping him from making his final move. He glared at Hidan, and in turn he glared back.

"How the _fuck_ did you get here?" Hidan snarled. His arm shook as Itachi held onto his hand and wrist.

"That's none of your concern." Itachi replied back. His voice was cold.

"Heh, so you think you can defeat me and take her back? From what I've heard, you're going blind. You don't stand much of a chance against me." he chuckled. "I think I'm doing her a favour; killing her before you do, _Clan Murderer_."

Sunna blinked in surprise. Itachi was going blind? But what was with the nickname? Was it really addressed to Itachi? Was he telling the truth?

'_Did…Did Itachi kill his clan?!'_

"Those are my exact plans." Itachi replied icily. He ignored what he had said after.

"Don't act cool with me, Uchiha! Don't ignore what I say!" The taller man spat. Obviously, he wanted his insult to be more hurtful. Then, his eyes blinked as if he realized something. A mischievous glint ran through them.

"Oh, so you didn't tell her what you did?" he asked. Itachi glared back at him, obviously telling him to shut it _now_. Hidan didn't listen.

"So," he said more than loudly. "You haven't told her that when you were thirteen, you massacred your whole clan, the powerful and proud Uchihas, in one night? Is that correct?"

Sunna didn't say anything. She was too busy taking in everything that was just said by the demonic man before her.

'_Itachi…Itachi…did that?!" _she thought with panic.'_No, he couldn't have! That's not the Itachi I know!'_

"This has gone far enough." Itachi stated. He suddenly pushed Hidan backwards. The skeletal man obviously wasn't expecting this as his face showed surprise. He stumbled back from the force of the push, and he excited the circle. Then, Itachi placed his foot over the blood of the circle, and smudged it so it could not be remade.

"You fucking asshole!" Hidan shouted. He was about to slice his blades at him when Itachi caught his wrist once more.

The Uchiha glared up at the man. "Touch Sunna again and I will do far worse than this."

"Far worse than wha- Shit!" Hidan cut himself off and swore when Itachi broke his wrist. The crack of the bone was loud enough for Sunna to hear perfectly. The scythe fell to the ground and clanged against the hard floor.

Itachi turned back to Sunna and walked to her. She stared at Hidan who glared at her while holding onto his hand. He panted lightly, obviously in pain from the broken limb. What had Itachi done to make the intimidating man suddenly feel pain?

The Uchiha wordlessly bent down and picked Sunna up into his arms. He held her bridal style, and stood firmly. He said nothing to Hidan but walked out of the apartment. Sunna looked up to Itachi, her breathing still heavy.

Sunna couldn't hold it in any longer. Once they were far enough she started sobbing, tears running down her cheeks and she had trouble breathing. She hurt everywhere! What if she had lost too much blood?

"Sunna, please stop sobbing." Itachi said. "I don't want anyone to hear."

She sniffed and kept crying. "I-I…can't…It…hurts so…much…."

She could see him frown. She wanted to stop, she wanted to be stronger, but this was just too much. She felt pain everywhere, and though Itachi was trying to be careful he was hurting her still.

"Sunna," he said calmly after a while. "Open up my cloak."

She was confused but didn't ask why. She just did as he said and opened his cloak with her shaking and bloodied hands. She opened it just to his stomach, not being able to undo it any further.

Itachi then slowly put her into the cloak. She was now cradled to his chest and his hold was still careful on her. She widened her eyes, blushing lightly at how close she was to him.

"Cry into me." He said gently. Sunna felt him softly rub a part of her shoulder that hadn't been wounded. She took his invitation gratefully.

Burying her face into him she continued to cry, but it felt better knowing how close she was to him. He still held her against him and continued to soothe her. She tried to ignore the fact that he would now be soaked in her tears and blood.

She didn't know when, but before she knew it Itachi was gently laying her on the ground of his tiled bathroom floor. Her crying had stopped a bit, but she still sniffed and sobbed. Itachi had immediately set to work, grabbing medical supplies and setting everything out near her.

"Did he stab you with anything?" he asked. She shook her head no. She saw him pull out a kunai from his pouch.

"Sunna, I need to remove some of your clothing to take care of the wounds." He said. "I will just cut off part of your pants and shirt, don't worry."

She shut her eyes nervously but nodded. When she opened them she saw Itachi was already setting to work again. He was gently holding up the material of her pants that was over her thigh. He cut the cloth over her mid-thigh and pulled the wrecked pant leg off of her leg. He did the same to the next. Then he helped her take off her blouse.

The teen's eyes were huge when she saw all the wounds on her. It was horrible. She was bleeding everywhere! The gashes and cuts were the easiest to see because the blood was more purer on them than the rest of her limbs.

"Sunna, can you lay down for me?" he asked. When she nodded he helped her lay on the floor comfortably and without any pain.

"I'm going to clean your wounds first, and then I will start to heal them with the medical ninjutsu that I know." He explained.

Itachi took out a wet cloth and started to wash her arms. Sunna flinched and winced at the stinging pain. She clenched and unclenched her fists, trying to keep herself from crying more. Suddenly she felt someone grab her hand. She looked to see Itachi was holding onto her. She understood immediately what he was doing. She held onto his hand as the stings continued to flow throughout her.

It was a long time before he was actually finished. After that he had to let go of her hand to heal the wounds. Sunna watched in amassment as his hands flowed with visible green chakra. She was startled when the wounds began to heal themselves, the skin coming back together and the other parts that had been cut with it became like before. It felt weird. She squirmed, uncomfortable. She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as Itachi touched her. Why was she feeling like this whenever he made contact with her?

A long time after that he finally stopped. It must have been at least two hours all together. Sunna could see him breathing heavily, his eyes concentrated on her hurt limbs. After all, he had only healed the gashes and stabs. The cuts on her body remained, but everything else was healed.

He turned to her eventually. "Sunna, can you take care of your other wounds?" She could hear the fatigue in his voice.

She nodded nervously a few times. "I-I think so."

Itachi shut his eyes and nodded. Then he didn't move.

"Itachi?" Sunna asked, nervous as to why he was so still. "Ita-Agh!"

She yelped when he suddenly fell on her. She wriggled and tried to push him off, her cheeks flushed with red. He wasn't doing anything back. Her eyes widened. His were still closed, and his face was the same. But…But he wasn't doing anything!

"Itachi?!" a cry came from her. She grunted as she pushed him off of her and rolled him over onto his back. She looked over him, her eyes still wide in panic. She remembered that if a ninja used too much chakra, the ending result would either be death or they would pass out.

"Itachi, are you okay?! Say something!" she begged. She pressed her ear next to his chest. _"Ba-bump…Ba-bump…Ba-bump"_ went his heart.

'_H-He's still alive! So he passed out?'_ she asked herself. For a moment she just stared at Itachi. She shook her head eventually. _'I have to see if he's wounded at all from his mission.'_

She tried to carefully take off his Akatsuki Cloak. When she did she gently put it next to him. She inspected him, looking for any blood. There was nothing. He looked perfectly fine.

'_He better get some proper rest.'_ She determined. She staggered as she got up, her legs still weak. She groaned when she found that she had a headache. But she would take care of that later. Right now she had to attend to Itachi.

She carefully picked him up, trying her best to lift him. He was heavier than he looked! She struggled but managed to carefully lift his arm over her shoulder. She held onto his waist and hand, keeping him balanced. Now the hardest part came.

She grunted as she tried to walk with Itachi to her room. It took a long time before she actually got there. She made her way to the bed and laid him down. She lifted the covers over him and made sure he would be warm enough.

"There you go," she said as if he was awake. She looked at his face. He looked so calm right now.

'_Was…Was Hidan right about what he said? Is Itachi really going blind? He sure doesn't act like it.'_ She remembered sometimes how it seemed that he struggled to see things far away. She would sometimes catch him squinting at a far away object. So maybe Hidan was right about that. But how was Itachi going blind?

'_But…Did…Did Itachi really…kill his whole clan?'_ she asked herself. She stared at him, wondering if it was true. She wanted to ask him, but she couldn't right now.

She sighed and slumped a bit. She was tired and sore. She needed sleep too. She walked off to the doorway, and then stopped. That feeling…that feeling that always came when Itachi touched her, or when they were separated; it came again.

'_But why do I keep feeling this?'_ she asked. _'There has to be a reason! It always happens with Itachi, and only him. Isn't there-'_

She cut her thought off as it finally dawned on her. It just popped into her head. Everything clicked now. The way she would blush when he complimented her, the way she felt when he was near. She realized why she always found herself looking at him longer than what she should, and the way he was always on her mind. She realized why she was always happy when he was the one to save her, to help her. Sunna turned her head back to the resting Itachi on the bed.

'_I-I'm…I'm in love with Uchiha Itachi…'_

She stared at his unconscious form for minutes. It took a while, but she eventually smiled a bit to herself. Her first love was Itachi. And she didn't want it to be anyone else.

"Itachi…" she whispered into the dark room. "Thank you…for everything."

She shut the door quietly. Then she cleaned up the medical supplies and ruined clothes in the bathroom. She took a quick shower and bandaged the last cuts on her. After she pulled a blanket over her tired and still sore body as she lay down on the couch. But she didn't care. She kept blushing at what she had just realized.

'_I'm in love with Itachi.'_ She kept saying to herself. She smiled as she quickly fell asleep.

**PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! DX but now you know why I needed you all to wait in suspense :P the next chappie will take some time. I've got a bit of a writer's block T.T please review!**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Okay everyone, here's another chapter. Yeah, I knuw, I said this was gunna be late, but I didn't plan on spending a few hours at my mom's work with no homework for the night (sobs). So yeah. Here this is. Please review, and any advice on writing is great. And please don't kill me for last chapter D8 **_

_**Oh, and I realized that Hidan being in Akatsuki is kinda messed up a little, since he really shouldn't be there, but he is anyway. Sorry for that little mistake, though he could have joined a few months after the show REALLY ended (rolls eyes)**_

_**Enjoy! I have no idea when the next chapter will be up. And I shall tell you, next chapter is going to be the best chapter ever! Read the next one for SURE!!**_

_**Chapter 21**_

Carefully Sunna walked. She held a tray in her hands, a breakfast of an omelet, an apple, and a glass of milk set on it. Eventually she made it past the hallway and to the bedroom door which was shut.

'_I wonder if Itachi's awake yet?'_ she asked herself. She hoped she wouldn't wake him up as she raised her hand to knock on the door.

"_Knock, knock, knock"_ she tapped with her soft knuckle. She nervously waited for a response. How exactly was she supposed to encounter him after all that happened last night? Especially when she realized how she really felt for him. It wasn't going to be easy...

Her mood brightened when she heard a voice behind the door.

"Come in."

She put on a smile and went inside. After lightly pushing it open she walked into the room. And there Itachi was, sitting up in the bed.

"Good morning, Itachi!" she chimed as she walked to him.

He didn't acknowledge her. He only stared blankly down at his lap. She tried to remain cheerful, though she knew he wasn't acting like his normal self.

"I brought you breakfast." She said, setting down the tray on the nightstand. He seemed to faintly nod. The tension in the room was so awkward.

'_Maybe I should just wait until later to talk to him…'_ she thought. She decided to do just that.

She dipped her head. "I'll leave you be." She was just about to walk to the door.

"Sunna," he finally spoke. His eyes and head slowly rose to her. "We need to talk."

A nervous pain went through her stomach. He sounded like he didn't want to talk right now, despite he said they needed to. She did, though she knew it was going to be awkward.

"We can talk later…"

"We need to talk." He repeated. It was obvious he wanted this conversation to take place _now_.

She forced herself not to make a nervous face but to instead nod. She seated herself in the desk's chair in front of Itachi. This was going to be a long conversation, and she knew it.

There was a long pause. She waited for Itachi to say something. He just looked down again. It was almost as if he didn't want to look her in the eyes. Then, he finally spoke.

"What Hidan said yesterday…it was true."

Sunna turned her head down too. Se didn't think that the demonic man was actually right. Yet Itachi had just admitted it. But what was he admitting to?

She whispered, "Which one is true?"

"Both." She was even more shocked at the answer. She didn't say anything as she thought about it.

'_Itachi…he…he really did kill his clan…? And…And he's going blind? But if he killed his whole clan, why is he keeping me alive?'_

"I didn't want you to know. I thought it would be best. But Hidan…" he stopped himself. Sunna noticed his fists were lightly clenched. He was still angry with the older man.

"I…think you deserve to know more about what I did." He said after. "I'll tell you, only if you want me to."

She thought about it for a moment. "I…want to know…from you…"

He nodded. He shut his eyes, as if thinking how to explain. She waited nervously and patiently. He finally opened his eyes again and looked at her.

"I was born into the Uchiha clan in Konoha. I understand that you know that. I was a member of the Konoha Black OPS team, under the command of my father who was head of our clan." He hesitated. "I can't tell you everything, but I can tell you this much. I did kill my small, pitiful clan. I killed everyone but one person."

Sunna nodded a little, still taking in the news. She understood, and wanted to know more. She did feel uneasy though.

Itachi continued. "He and I are the only ones left who can revive our clan. Though, he has a hate for me and wants to kill me to avenge the fallen Uchihas. I encountered him a few months ago in Konoha on a mission. Though, that's not important." He looked away a bit.

Sunna had to gather all the courage in her and ask, "Why did you let him live?"

He didn't respond for a long moment. She wondered if he was going to say anything at all. Then, he answered very faintly, as if he wanted her to hear, but didn't at the same time.

"He's my younger brother."

She took in a deep breath. She didn't know what it was like to have a sibling. She only knew the heartbreak of when her mother had died and the guilt and pain of when she killed her father. Surely Itachi knew how that felt since he killed his clan. Yet he couldn't take it to kill his younger brother too?

"Sunna, I want you to know one thing, regarding about my brother." He said. He had turned back to her, and she looked back to him.

"If you ever encounter him, never tell him that you have relations to me. If you tell him anything about me, or even that you know me, he will stop at nothing to get every bit of information from you. He'll hurt you, Sunna." He said. She bit her lip but nodded. He seemed satisfied at her response.

"That is the crime in which I am wanted dead for in every country." he lastly said. There was something in his voice, though it was faint.

She swallowed before regaining back her voice. "What about your blindness…?"

"The cause of that are the abilities from my sharinggan. I have used some of them too much, and the price to pay is going blind."

"C-Can you still see?" she asked, clenching one of her hands in worry.

"Yes." Relief washed over her. Then curiosity and worry came back.

"Isn't there some way to heal them? There has to be someone who can heal your eyes, right? Like a medical jutsu or something can do it."

He lightly shook his head. "Not many can use sharinggan, and I have a unique type of it. Though there are many different kinds of medical shinobi, none of them would be able to heal my eyes properly because of how rare they are."

Sunna narrowed her eyes in frustration and worry. "Isn't there some way?"

Itachi gave a small nod. He looked to his lap again. "There is a way…My little brother is the only one who can save my eyes."

She was afraid to ask, "H-How can he do it?"

"I…can't tell you." He said. He turned his head away as Sunna just looked down at her own lap.

"You think of me as a monster now, don't you?" he suddenly asked. Sunna looked up in alarm. He continued.

"Right now you're panicking to be in the same room with me. I could kill you any second if I wanted to. You want to leave and never come back."

"No!" she exclaimed, making him turn back to her. "I'm not thinking any of that! I don't want to leave you Itachi. I don't believe that you would kill me. I'm just confused."

"About what?" his voice said that he was also slightly puzzled.

She trailed her eyes down. "I'm confused because I…don't know why you helped me that night. Why you risked your wellbeing just to give me a place to sleep. Why I was the one who was so…different, than anyone else."

She felt his eyes staring at her. She had said the truth. That was all that had been going on through her mind. But what was he going to say? This question had been on her mind for a long time now.

"We all deserve a second chance." He stated after a while. Sunna gazed back to him. Their eyes met.

"Before you met me, you were living with your father who abused you. You've told me he hit you every night and that he blamed you for whatever reason he could come up with. You already suffered a horrible life and after the incident, you had nowhere else to go.

"When I first saw you, I knew you were troubled. I knew you had been hurt. I knew that you deserved a second chance to have a happy life. I decided that I would give you that chance." He finished.

Sunna stared at him still. She didn't know what to say. She could feel a blush growing on her cheeks and she wanted to cry.

"We all deserve a second chance, Sunna." He repeated, lightly turning away. "No matter who we are, we all deserve at least one."

Sunna slowly nodded. "Itachi…I'm grateful to you for everything you've done for me. A-And if there's anyway I can repay you, I'll do it. But I…I don't want to leave you. I feel…safe, with you."

"You feel safe with me?" he echoed.

She nodded. "You changed my life. You made me a happy, better person again. You gave me…the second chance that I…needed…" she trailed off, blushing more.

He stared down for a while. Then he looked back, a small smile on his face. "That is all, Sunna. If you don't mind, I would like to get changed now."

She nodded. The conversation was over. Everything was resolved. She got up from her chair, fixing up her skirt as she did so. Before she left, she stopped.

"Itachi…" she said, looking back faintly to him. "Thank you…for saving my life."

"It's my duty to protect those close to me." He replied.

Sunna felt her face burn up. She scuttled out of the room, closing the door behind her.

'_I-I wonder if…if Itachi…feels the same?'_ she wondered as she cleaned up the kitchen. Her face grew pinker at the thought. But there was a fluttering feeling in her stomach. She smiled anyway, her thoughts still centered about if he felt the same way or not. After all, it's a teenage girl's way to do so.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

It had been a few days since Sunna's encounter with Hidan. Things had died down and were back to normal. The only thing different was that Konan hadn't talked to her in a few days. It wasn't like her to not see Sunna at least once a week. Kisame had stopped by once, but that was only to return the bag with her dress that she had dropped in the corridor. He didn't even say anything to Sunna either, which was _very_ unlike him. Suspicions started to grow in her mind. Why wasn't anyone talking to her?

She sat in the living room reading a book. Itachi was also sitting with her, on the farther side of the couch. If he was closer she was sure she would blush. It was quiet, nothing was going on, and it seemed like the best time to ask him why Konan and Kisame hadn't visited. She bit her lip nervously before setting her book down on her lap.

"Hey, uhm, Itachi?" she asked. Immediately he lowered his book and turned to her.

"What is it?"

"I haven't seen Konan and Kisame for a long time. I was wondering where they were…" She explained.

His face made no movement. He paused, his eyes not leaving her. He finally said, "They have been busy recently. It may be some time before you see them again." He ended the discussion by going back to his book.

Sunna eyed him for a moment. Why had he paused? Still, she lifted up her novel. "Oh… Okay…"

Something was different.

It was later on that evening when Itachi spoke to her again. It seemed that their conversations were becoming more and more awkward. It couldn't be because Sunna realized how she felt, could it? Something had to be going on. Was it business in Akatsuki, which she wasn't aware of?

"I have a mission tomorrow." He said to her. "I'll be leaving early in the morning, so you won't see me. As usual I should be back late at night."

Sunna glumly nodded. Itachi had been acting differently since the incident. She wanted him to be back to normal. He was never so…isolated, from her.

"All right, Itachi." She walked off to go to bed in her room.

"Sunna," he called to her. She turned around.

"I'll come home as soon as I can." He said with a faint smile. "If it brightens your mood, I plan to bring you on a mission with me in the near future."

She blinked. A smile went across her face. "Really? A real mission, like the ninjas in Konoha go on all the time?"

Itachi nodded. "Quite similar, yes."

Her mood had obviously brightened. "I'll come! When can we go?"

"In a few days maybe," he guessed.

"Okay!" she said enthusiastically. _'Now I get to spend more time with Itachi!'_ She turned back to him before she went down the hall. "Good night, Itachi!" He nodded in return.

It was early when Sunna was up. She stayed lying in bed, waiting to know when Itachi would be gone. Usually when he had missions in the morning, he would leave a letter for her on her nightstand.

Speaking of the devil, the door slowly and quietly opened. Sunna instantly shut her eyes, pretending to be asleep. She heard careful footsteps walk into the room, making their way to the bed. The walking stopped, and she faintly heard the paper of the usual envelope touch the wood of the paper. There was no movement for a moment and she just pretended to still be asleep. Then she heard the careful footsteps once more until she finally heard the bedroom door shut gently.

She opened her blue eyes and flickered them to the nightstand. Sure enough, there was a nice, white envelope resting on the small table. She sat up a bit in bed. She was just about to reach for it when there was a loud knock on a door. She dropped back down faster than a deer could jump. She distinctly heard the front door open rather loudly.

"Hey, Itachi! You ready yet, hmm?" she heard a familiar voice call out.

'_I know that voice…Isn't that Deidara?'_ Sunna wondered to herself. She flinched momentarily when she remembered what happened last time they had met. He had dragged her to a complete stranger, just to learn her opinion of art! He was the most insane person that she had ever seen!

"I was just about to leave." She heard Itachi's familiar monotone voice reply.

"Hey, where's that little whore of yours?" she heard the older man say loudly. She made a face at the nickname. It seemed someone still thought so lowly of Itachi.

"Her name is Sunna. She is living with me only and is sleeping presently." He answered sternly.

Deidara sighed. "I don't get it, hmm. You have a girl here that you can do _anything_ with, and you do nothing. She's your subordinate, or, _replacement_, for those deadly missions, so she's gonna die anyway. You may as well have some fun with her before she goes, right, hmm?"

Sunna blinked her wide eyes. _'Wh-What is he talking about? "Replacement for those deadly missions"? Does he mean that in a life or death situation, I would take Itachi's place? That can't be right! He's my friend!'_

"And it's not like anyone else is going to touch hereither." The man continued. "After what happened to Hidan and your explanation after as to why he couldn't just sacrifice her, no one's going to do anything, hmm. You said she's a subordinate and nothing else. You brought her here so when you have a mission in which you need a substitute, she'd be the one. So why don't you just use her already?"

Her lips trembled. She didn't just hear all that, she couldn't have. All this time Itachi had been using her? He just fed her lies and pretended to be her friend, to actually care about her, just so he could save himself later? And she…she had fell for it?!

"That's enough, Deidara." She heard Itachi say firmly. "We must leave on our mission now."

In the next minute she heard some shuffling and bickering from Deidara, and then the loudness of the door shut. She waited a long moment until she knew they were gone for good. Then, she let the tears come.

She squeezed her eyes shut and sobbed. Her tears fell onto the blanket and pillow as she lay in bed. They just kept pouring down her face. She couldn't stop. All this time he was lying to her! She thought he was such a great person. Sunna never cared that he was an S-ranked criminal. What had mattered was that he had helped her when she had never been helped before. He had changed her from a miserable person into a cheerful teenager. But now…after knowing the truth…

'_This is why Konan and Kisame haven't talked to me lately.'_ She realized. _'They don't want to get close to someone who's just going to die!'_

She kept weeping, thinking more and more about Itachi. She had loved him, and he had been trying to make her! He had been playing with her all along! That was why he wanted her to come on the mission with him. He was planning to use her life to save his. Sunna wouldn't have it.

'_I'll leave. I'm going to run away. I'll leave a note telling him I won't tell anyone about Akatsuki. I…I can't do that to him. I can't tell Konoha and have them go kill him.'_ She determined her plan to herself. She would leave as soon as she could. But she couldn't shake off one fact.

"I love him…" she kept murmuring to herself. She buried her head into the pillow, her tears and sobs never ceasing. "I love him…"

_**READ NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT COMES OUT! IT IS THE BEST ONE YET! (or so I think since I haven't written it yet xD)**_


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**Ah, this chapter is the shortest yet. I decided to make it short and sweet, despite the fact it is not following my rule of a chapter being at least 6 pages long. But I had to end it here. It was just so…perfect, to end here :P**

**Enjoy this chapter everyone! Please forgive me for this coming so delayed. I hoep you will enjoy this! The next chapter might be a while though. I'm very busy with dance, homework, and most importantly practices for our school play. We're doing "Joseph and the Amazing Technicolor DreamCoat", and I'm in "Potiphar"!! I'm so happy to be in that song! But I'm just a chorus member ;A;**

**This fanfic is mostly my idea; with the help of friends it is possible. It is also possible from my reviewers, and ALL readers. Thank you everyone who reads this fanfic! It's great to have your support! And thank you so much for everyone telling me your input of Sunna! It was great to hear all of that from you guys. And because of you, I changed a bit of the story (future), so now it is better and I hope you all will like it. Thank you again! Input is always welcome!**

**Naruto does not belong to me but Sunna is my character. Itachi is my sex toy. Just kidding. Sasuke's mah toy. **

_**Chapter 22**_

Sunna clenched her teeth and squeezed her eyes shut as she wiped more tears away. All day she had been crying when she found out the truth behind Itachi. When she found out that he had lied to her, just to use her later, she let the tears fall.

She was barely able to do anything. She contemplated all the possibilities. Deidara could have been lying. They could have been referring to something else. But every way she looked at the situation, it was always the same result. If she didn't leave, she was sure something bad would happen to her.

Every now and then she would cry more. Despite the fact that her eyes were sore from her constant crying, she couldn't stop herself. Though it all had been a lie, her times with Itachi kept flowing through her mind. It was so much of a heartbreak to even think of leaving him. Sunna loved him. She couldn't stop herself from doing that. But how she wished she could still be with Itachi…

So now Sunna packed her things. She put a majority of her clothes in her knapsack. After that she would get her items from the bathroom. Then she would make her leave.

'_It's nine o'clock. I should be leaving soon.'_ She thought to herself. She sighed. She was tired from all her crying. At least she had stopped now. _'It's probably raining though.'_

She was just about to do up the knapsack. Then she heard it. She stopped immediately. Her fears were confirmed true when she heard the front door shut.

"Sunna, I'm home."

Her heart nearly skipped a beat. He was back! But it was only nine. He should be home hours from now!

Sunna's eyes immediately shot to the door. A deep inhale was held. She let it go when she realized the door was shut. He wouldn't come in, would he? He would just think that she was asleep, right?

Itachi's footsteps seemed louder than they should have been. The worried teen waited. His voice still called out, "Sunna?"

'_Don't say anything!'_ she thought. _'He won't come in if you say nothing!'_

To rest her edgy nerves she finished zipping up the bag quietly. She brought her ninja gear closer. It was by her on the bed. Then, she froze. She heard the doorknob open. She saw more light enter into the room. When she turned her head she saw Itachi standing in the doorway, his Akatsuki cloak removed.

His eyes stayed focused on her for a moment. Then he scanned the rest of the room. His eyes traveled from Sunna to her bag to the opened and empty drawers of her wardrobe. Then they finally looked back to her face. She waited, her breathe held.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked.

She stated the obvious, which he knew already. "I-I'm packing…"

"Why?"

'_Think of something!'_ she yelled to herself. She had to lie. She couldn't tell him the truth.

"I-I'm packing because I-I think I've trained with y-you long e-en-enough." She stated nervously. "I th-think I'm r-ready to start my own life, b-by myself." That would work. It was believable.

His stare had hardened. "Don't lie to me, Sunna." Apparently, the fib wasn't.

Alarm shot through her. "I-I'm not lying!" she denied.

"When you're nervous you stutter and fidget." He commented. "I know you Sunna. Tell me the real reason as to why you want to leave."

She bit her lip and looked down. _'Think, think, think!'_ she kept repeating. There had to be something she could say as an excuse. Itachi wouldn't let her leave freely, and he had already detected her lie. There had to be someway…

"I…I want to l-leave because…" she started. There was only one way out of this.

"I heard what you and Deidara were talking about this morning!" she blurted out. His eyes widened slightly at the statement. He didn't say anything. She continued to tell him the truth.

"I heard what you had planned for me after all this time. I know that you were just going to use me as a replacement in a mission to save your own life. That's why you want me to go on that mission with you. But I won't let myself be used!" She shook her head. "No one is ever kind to me in this world! I'd be better off alone. Then all my pain would be gone!"

Sunna was scared to, but she glared at Itachi. He kept on his normal, unemotional face. He was listening to her, his eyes looking straight at her.

"I want to leave." She said finally. "I won't tell anyone about Akatsuki; I promise. All I want is to go safely."

His answer shouldn't have surprised her, but it did.

"No."

She bit her lip and narrowed her eyebrows. "I'm serous Itachi."

He didn't say anything but stared back at her. "You said you were happy here. When have I ever threatened you?"

"You haven't," she admitted, a tight feeling in her stomach. "but I can't take any chances. Now let me go." She grabbed her backpack with one hand. The other she let hang by her side nearer to the bed and her ninja gear.

"I can't allow you to leave." He stated.

She narrowed her eyes, frustration growing within her. She grabbed a kunai and held it out in front of her.

"Itachi, if you don't let me go, I'll hurt you." She warned. She felt her voice catch in her throat. It was a bluff. She never wanted to hurt him, even now.

Again, he repeated, "No."

"I'm serious!"

"As am I." he challenged. "What I told to the others was a lie to protect you. If I had remained silent, Hidan would have already killed you by now."

She shook her head, trying not to believe it. "That's not true! You're lying to me again!"

"I have never lied to you, and I never intend to." He said. "I don't want you to leave."

She couldn't take his lying anymore. "Shut up!" she yelled, swinging the kunai at him. He barely dodged the shooting blade. In a sudden blur Sunna could see him run towards her.

Her back made impact with the wall behind her when he came. She let go of her bag instantly. Then she realized that her hands were now pinned above her head. The blonde teen stifled a small whimper from the pain in her back.

She trembled slightly, noticing that Itachi was using only one of his strong hands to hold her wrists. His other hand was free. He could do whatever he wanted to now. Maybe he would pull out a kunai and torture her for her behavior. Maybe he'd just kill her right now. The possibilities of what he could do ran through her mind. She was scared.

He was close to her, their bodies nearly touching. Itachi was taller than her and thus he looked down at her. She had her head hung low, admitting defeat for now. If worse came to worse she could try to kick him. However, his closeness would make that less effective. Why was she always so unprepared, the very thing he told her not to be in training? She trembled still. _'What is he going to do?'_ she kept asking herself.

"Sunna," his voice spoke calmly. "Look at me."

She shook her head. He would use his sharinggan on her. She had never experienced it before, but she didn't want to. She knew faintly about his eyes' powers, but she knew they were dangerous. He could put others in a coma if he wanted to.

He faintly sighed. There was a long pause before he spoke again.

"I can't let you leave Sunna." Itachi said. His next words made her widen her eyes.

"You are the SunShine in my life. If I let you leave now, everything will turn to grey."

Before she could question him, he had lowered his head. Her eyes shot up to his face. His were shut. Then she stiffened entirely. His lips had met hers.

It was a small kiss, almost shy. He was gentle and soft. He was warm and his lips were a little wet. Sunna surprisingly didn't feel any butterflies in her stomach. It was almost like she was sure this was supposed to happen. Like it was right. She enjoyed it, the small affectionate contact. But she wanted more.

He pulled away gently, his eyes still shut. His grip had loosened on her wrists. But Sunna didn't care. All she wanted was his and her lips pressed together again.

Boldly she leaned her head forward. She shut her eyes and kissed the corner of his mouth. He seemed stunned for a quick moment, but it soon went away. He turned his head, meeting her lips again. He kissed, more affectionate than before.

He fully let go of her wrists. Sunna slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, still kissing him back. Itachi in turn laid his hands on her waist. They pulled closer to one another. Now their bodies touched. They continued to kiss.

This was what Sunna wanted. This was the greatest moment in her life. Her first kiss was Itachi. She didn't want it to be anyone else.

Finally their faces pulled away. She opened her eyes gracefully and looked up to him. He followed her actions and looked down at her. He smiled a small smile. Sunna knew now that he had been telling the truth.

"Itachi…I'm sorry." She apologized, turning her head down a bit. "I shouldn't have doubted you."

He gently cupped her chin and lifted her face up. "I should have explained to you first." He said. She hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. There was a small pause from both of them.

"Do you really…feel the same?" she finally asked. She pulled away from him, just enough to see his face again.

He didn't hesitate to nod. "I've felt this way about you for a long time, Sunna. I just wasn't sure if you had as strong emotions. I didn't want to tell you and ruin everything." He gently played with a lock of her hair. "I tried to show my affection as best as I could. I tried to show you, instead of telling, how much I love you."

"Itachi…" she whispered. She leaned more into his face. "I do. I…love you."

Their lips met again. They were warm and moist, and the kiss was so sweet. Sunna moved her arms up onto his shoulders. He kept holding onto her waist, bringing her closer.

Eventually they pulled apart. He softly nuzzled her neck. She shut her eyes in content. Pecking his neck, she returned his gesture. It was like a certain instinct took over her. She somehow knew how to act in a relationship.

He faced back to her. "You look tired."

She nodded a bit, remembering how fatigued she felt. But she didn't want to be alone without him. Sunna hugged against him, nervous to ask the next question.

"Will you sleep with me?"

He paused for a moment. Then he started to walk back, more towards the bed. "Yes."

When they reached the bed, Itachi helped her lay down. She scooted more over so there would be enough room for him to lie down too. When he was on the bed, he rested next to her. He sat up a bit and looked over her. She got nervous.

"Itachi, I don't want-"

"I know Sunna." He interrupted. He pecked her lips lightly. "We shouldn't be going that far right now."

She smiled, glad to know he understood. He lowered his head again. She kissed back this time when their lips met again. She felt so good. This felt so right. She was happy, and she knew he was too.

When they parted again he laid back down. She moved onto her side and felt Itachi do the same. She didn't panic when she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and pull her close to him. He rested his chin on her shoulder gently. Sunna's lips curved into a smile when she felt him softly kissing her neck once more.

"Go to sleep," he whispered into her ear. She faintly nodded and obeyed by shutting her eyes.

He pulled her close once more and both of them got comfortable. Then, Sunna fell asleep, happy to finally have Itachi so close to her and to know that he loved her. Her day had suddenly changed from miserable, into, the best day of her life.

**Forgive me again for this being so short. But, I think it's great just the way it is. Will you guys be amazed that I've had this scene thought up for quite a few months now? Since the near beginning of the fic? It's true! :P **

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I hope you all enjoyed it!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**So, I take it we all enjoyed last chapter? That's good :3 Sorry for not updating in ages! I've been busy, as usual. Sorry if any of you guys thought I stopped this fic! I promise, I won\t without some warning! **

**Naruto does not belong to me. Itachi isn't mine (yet!), Sasuke is mah best friend (why do I even add him to my list of things I don't own? XD), Sunna is my character, this fanfic is my idea, minus my friends help, and I love poutine. **

**AND YOU GUYS KNOW WHAT IS SO KOOL?! I GOT A V FOR VENDETTA MASK FOR HALLOWEEN! YAYZ! xP**

**Enjoy! Sorry again for the delay. Next chapter will be up whenever. Please leave a review :3 (and sorry, but this writing is kinda old)**

_**Chapter 23**_

Sunna slowly opened her eyes from her sleep. She felt warm and good after a great rest. She had the greatest dream in the world. She dreamed that Itachi loved her, just like she loved him! Then they fell asleep together, and they had even kissed! But it was just a dream. Though it seemed so lifelike, it couldn't be real. Could it?

She was about to get up when she felt someone breathing against her back. She froze, eyes widened. Slowly she turned her head over her shoulder. There she saw Itachi, eyes closed peacefully. He was sleeping. His hands were wrapped around her waist, holding Sunna against him. She deeply blushed in her current situation. The dream wasn't a dream. It had really happened, and it _was_ real.

The teen turned back. What could she do? She didn't want to disturb him, but she didn't know what time it was. Maybe she could just wait until he woke up. Or perhaps she could try to wriggle out of his grasp. She moved her hands and tried to lift his arms off of her.

Suddenly, she was pulled closer to him. With another swift movement she was turned to him. Now they were face to face. Itachi's eyes were open, but softness could be seen in them. He looked refreshed, much different than what she was sued to seeing him look like in the morning.

He leaned forward and lightly kissed her. "Good morning, Sunna." He greeted gently when he pulled away.

Her eyes were again widened and her blush had gone redder. "G-Good morning, Itachi."

Itachi didn't release her, but kept her close still. He rested his chin where her neck and shoulder connected. Sunna couldn't tell if his eyes were shut or not. But she knew her face was reddening even worse.

He finally said, "I've never slept so…calmly, before."

"What do you mean?" she asked, slightly confused.

"I didn't have any nightmares." He explained. "I've never slept so well."

Sunna wasn't sure what to say. "I-I'm…glad…?"

Itachi seemed to chuckle lightly. She could feel his throat vibrate against her. He faced back.

"I would like to spend every night well rested." He said with a small smile. He leaned to her cheek and kissed. "I want to spend every night asleep with you."

She could feel her blush spread throughout her whole face. Still, she managed to put on a smile. "I don't see why not."

He grinned at her statement. It was the first time that Sunna saw him express happiness, without trying to hide it. He pulled her close, embracing her.

"Thank you, Sunna." He whispered.

The teen stayed still for a moment. Then she hugged him back. "You're welcome."

Eventually he let go. "I'll make breakfast."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Their relationship was going well. It had been a week since they officially became a couple. Itachi did have a mission recently, and he had just gotten back that night. Now they sat on the couch in his living room. Sunna was curled up beside him, snuggling into his side. Her hands rested on his legs, her head resting on his shoulder. He had his arm around her waist, letting his hand rest on the higher side of her thigh. She didn't feel nervous; she knew he wouldn't do anything. When he rested his head on hers, she felt so happy.

They were currently watching a movie. It was an older one, but Sunna didn't care. She had never watched much T.V., but Itachi and her watched at least one movie a week. They didn't spend all the days together romancing though. Things continued to remain the same. They trained, discussed strategies, and best of all, they made supper together. It was fun to work in the kitchen.

Sunna and Itachi had both talked to Konan and Kisame, explaining what was really going on. They were relieved, and Sunna was overjoyed that they understood. Of course, only Kisame and Konan knew about their relationship. Itachi stated that if the other Akatsuki members found out, it would not go well. It didn't mater to Sunna though. As long as she was with Itachi and had Kisame and Konan, she was fine.

Eventually the movie ended. Itachi turned off the T.V. with the remote. Then he laid his head down on Sunna again. She hugged him around his stomach, pulling closer to him. There was a silence between them. Finally Itachi shifted, just to kiss Sunna's neck. He lightly pulled away to look at her.

"I want to ask you something." He said.

The yellow-haired teen lifted herself up more to look at him better. "What is it?"

"Did you still want to go on a mission?" he asked.

She blinked. Excitement started to flow through her. "Do you mean it?"

He nodded. "It will be dangerous. But, I find it essential for you to become a real shinobi."

"What would I have to do?"

"The mission is simple. The task to complete it however, is trickier." He roughly explained. He paused for a small moment. "The mission is to assassinate a former member of Akatsuki."

Her eyes widened immediately. She pulled back. "I-I can't do that."

"I know it sounds impossible, but there is an easy way to do it." He stated. "As long as the member is killed, the mission is complete. There is no specific way to fulfill the job."

She was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you don't have to physically harm him." He said. "If you would like, I can obtain a poison that will kill him. All you would have to do is put it into his food or drink, or any way that it will go into his system."

"W-Why do you want me to do this?" she asked, a bit too much panic in her voice. "I can't just go and kill someone! Even if I don't know them, it's not right!" she shook her head.

"Sunna," he held her hand. She looked back to him, wanting to listen to his answer.

"If you don't go on a mission, the others will suspect something and both of us will get into trouble. This is the easiest mission that I can give you. I understand that you don't want to do this. But, if you were training in the academy, you would have similar or even _harsher_ missions to complete. Luckily the instructions aren't specific. Poison is the best and easiest way to do the task." He explained.

She turned away, thinking over his words. He was right, she knew it. She was supposed to go on missions with him now, but she wasn't. They had left things be since the misunderstanding last week. She already knew that Itachi wouldn't turn on her.

'_All I really have to do is go in, put some poison in the guy's food and leave. I just need stealth. Maybe…I can do it…'_ she thought. She would prefer Itachi's opinion.

"Do you…think I can do it?" she asked nervously.

He nodded instantly. "I don't doubt in your skills. However, I won't be with you on the mission." There was a small pause after that statement.

"If you wanted," he started to say. "you could just come with me on the other mission I have, and then I could take care of the former Akatsuki member."

Sunna made a small face. If she refused, wouldn't she be weak? She had been training for so long, and just for no purpose? No, _this_ was what she had to do. It would be the same in Konoha. Sunna wanted to prove that she was a shinobi. She wanted to prove that her training hadn't gone to waste.

"I'll go on the mission." She confirmed with a small nod. "If I use the poison, I just have to put it in his food and get out, right?"

Itachi nodded in return. "I wouldn't want you to stay there long anyway." She blushed lightly.

"Th-Then I'll do it…" she said. Guilt could faintly be felt in her stomach. This wasn't right, but Itachi was. If she was in Konoha, she would be doing the same thing. That was that.

He nodded again. "We'll be leaving the day after tomorrow. I'll take you to where you have to go, and I will explain everything. As for now, we should go to bed."

She lightly nodded, tiredness catching up to her. Sunna didn't want to get up though. Instead she laid back down on Itachi. She was suddenly picked up by behind her knees and her back. She let out a tiny yelp, startled.

Wordlessly Itachi carried her to their room. He laid her down on the bed and followed after. Encircling his arms around her he held her close and face to face. She didn't mind at all, and was still comfy in his arms.

He kissed her, and she shut her eyes in response, but kissed him back. After a moment they stopped. She snuggled into the front of his shoulder, and he rested his head on her. Words didn't always have to be said to know another's emotions, or just to say good night.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"You didn't say it was a base." Sunna whispered to Itachi. He was crouched beside her in a bush. They were looking out into the forest surrounding them, and a few yards or so ahead a cavern entrance could be seen. Two shinobi stood there guarding.

"The base and those within it don't matter to the mission. The only one who needs to be killed is Goro, the former Akatsuki member." He stated.

Sunna shook her head. "I can't do it. How am I supposed to get past the guards? There's probably tons of ninjas in there, and there's only one of me!"

"You don't have to use force to get in." he pointed out. "Stealth and disguise is what ninjas are meant to use."

"But that still doesn't explain _how_ I'm going to get in."

"You'll find a way. Don't forget that this poison is to be put into his food or drink. That's the easiest way." From a pouch he took out a small vile. In it was a clear liquid. He placed it in her hand.

"Also, I brought some lunch for you." He said and took out something else from his pouch. He brought out a small energy drink and a small, convenient boxed lunch. Sunna blinked at the food.

"Why are you-"

"It's not unusual for a teenage girl to have a lunch with her while she is out for the day, is it?" he asked. Itachi's eyes were lightly narrowed, a small smirk playing on his lips. She smiled when she understood what he was meaning.

"Right. So I just go in and see if they want some lunch?" she asked as she took the meal.

"You'll figure something out." He said. He gently held her face and kissed her forehead. "I won't be back home for a while. I have to go to another country for my mission."

"But Itachi, what happens if I get caught?" she asked, distress in her voice.

"I don't believe you will. You should have more confidence in yourself." He stated. Sunna turned her eyes away, murmuring an agreement. But what _if _she was caught? What would happen?

"I have to go now." He said, making her look back. His dark, onyx eyes looked deep into her bright blue ones. He kissed her, letting his tongue touch her lips momentarily. Sunna shut her eyes in content and simply kissed back. When they separated he pressed his forehead against hers, gazing into her eyes once more.

"I love you." He softly whispered.

"I love you too." She replied just as softly. She kissed him once more. "Be careful."

"Be safe." He replied with a fragment of a smile. Then he carefully slipped away and was gone, leaving her alone near the enemies' base.

Sunna took a deep breath. How was she supposed to get in? She had to give the food to Goro specifically. The other men couldn't have it. Still, she opened the vile of the poison and the boxed lunch. She poured the dangerous liquid onto the rice and meat. It didn't even look like it was there. So now no one would be able to tell if it was poisoned. She left just one little spot of rice pure, just in case she would have to taste test it to prove it was okay to eat. Then she wrapped up the lunch again. She crawled out of the bush and carefully stood up. She would have to make it look like she was innocently going for a stroll in a forest. There was a village nearby without any shinobi in it and she could claim she came from there.

Suddenly, Sunna had an idea. She knew how to give the food to Goro! She started to walk, a smile on her face because of her clever plan.

Eventually she made it to the cavern entrance. She just had to walk past those trees and the guards would see her. She took a deep breath again, trying to reassure herself.

'_You can do this…You can do this…'_ she kept telling herself. Then she did it. She took a few more steps forward into the clearing.

"Hey!" a surprised yell of a man came instantly. Sunna jumped a bit in response, but not purposely. She looked to see that the guards had seen her, and looked very surprised to have actually found someone.

One was wearing a green cap over his head. He had dirty blonde bangs that showed past the cap. His eyes were a dark green and his skin was tanned and sunburned. He wore simple ninja attire, with a pouch on his thigh and belt. He looked fairly young, in his thirties.

The other guard to her right had red hair. It was down to his shoulders and was messy. He looked to be in his twenties and had dark blue eyes and his skin was paler. His skin was sunburned and tanned like his comrade's. They must have been outside all day. It was already noon, when the sun was hottest.

On both of their heads was a forehead protector, but not of Konoha's, which she was used to seeing. They came from the Land of Grass. More importantly, they were _ex-nins_ from the Land of Grass.

"Who are you?" the blonde growled. His hand was very close to his pouch on his thigh.

"I-I'm Sunna." She replied, faking a smile. "Who are you?"

"What are you doing here?" the other questioned instead. They were both glaring at her. Sunna felt the butterflies in her stomach flutter more and more. She had to pull this off. She was just a teenager on a stroll.

"I'm j-just on a walk. I was going to have a-a picnic by myself in the woods." She answered. She was glad her nervousness with people had died down in the past two months. If she was stuttering too much, she was sure they would see right through her.

She saw the two men whispering to each other. They were debating to believe her or not. They looked her up and down. Finally, they seemed to relax more.

"Are you shinobi?" she asked, trying to put as much curiosity into her voice as she could.

They paused for a moment. Then they eventually said, "Yes."

"Oh, really?!" she asked again in a joyous voice. "That is so cool! I wish I could be a ninja. Do you have a squad leader?"

"We do," the man to her right said uneasily. "Why do you want to know all this?"

"W-Well," she walked forward more. They flinched a bit, but didn't tell her not to come. She hid a hand behind her back as if embarrassed and lowered her head. She was blushing a bit, thinking of Itachi in her next sentence.

"M-My father from the near village tells me that if I ever meet a ninja, to m-marry the squad leader." She explained the lie. "I want to make my father happy, and if I tell him I met a p-possible husband, he would be overjoyed." She looked back up to the men in front of her. "Can I-I meet your leader? I'm sure he'd like a l-lunch too, right?"

The guards looked at each other, than her. They whispered their discussion, debating once more what to do with the teenager before them. She looked innocent enough. She was wearing a simple outfit of kapris and a long sleeved blouse. It was winter, but in Fire Country, where Itachi told her they were, it was still warm. Sunna was just carrying a lunch with her and had no shinobi gear that could be seen. She looked just like any other average teenage girl.

"I'm going to go ask him." The redhead finally said. "We'll have an answer when I get back. Do you understand?"

Sunna put on a fake smile that could look real. She chirped, "Thank you so much!"

With that the guard left into the cavern. The older man was left with her. He stood with his arms crossed over his chest, eyeing Sunna still.

"So you're just out in these woods on a stroll?" he finally asked. He didn't look to believe her fib. Sunna felt startled. What if the other man was just going in to get reinforcements? No, if they wanted to kill her they could do it themselves. There was one of her and two of them.

"Yes. I like to be out in the forest." She answered with a smile.

"Hmph," the older blonde muttered. "If you ask me, a woman should be in the house cooking and cleaning. She shouldn't be outside doing her own thing like she owns the place. Especially if you're a teenager, who likes mischief and having _'fun'_."

"I-I beg your pardon?" she asked nervously.

"Look kid, a girl your age likes to go around and meet lots of guys, don't you?" he bluntly asked. "I want you to know that behavior like that gets you pregnant, and you're not married. That means that you'll be disowned by your family and frowned by everyone. Get it?"

She nervously nodded. "S-Sir, I don't do that sort of thing."

"You better not. Another warning is for the better anyway." He shrugged. He turned to the entrance and her eyes followed. The redhead was coming back.

"Our squad leader will see you." He informed.

Sunna just nodded, eager to get away from the depressing older man. Her mood was less bright now. Still, she walked towards the younger man with a smile, pretending that nothing had happened. After all, she had a mission to complete. Some butterflies still continued to roll and flutter in her stomach as she made her way with the ex-nin into the base.

**Gah, this is all I can do. I think I have a great way to start the new chapter, so I'm leaving this. Sorry for the biggest delay! School is getting busy. I can't say when the next chapter will be up, but I'm trying my best! Odious!**


	24. Chapter 24

**hey everyone! how was your halloween? Mine was great! I got a big bag o' candy, and I had an awesome time with my friends. it was lots of fun! but now I'm sick, and not 'cos of the can-dah D8**

**so here's chapter 24. it's different I guess. This story will be coming to an end soon, so you know. it might be in two or three chapters when it will end. You'll know it's over when ya read it, no worries :P Though, it'll be hard to do since school's being a bitch lately. so much homework D8**

**This story is proporty of me and so is the character Sunna. However, friends help me with this story. Naruto, which the fanfic is based off of is not mkine in anyway, asides from the fact that Itachi is mine also, and I do whateevr I wish to with him 83 anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. reviews are welcomed and appreciated, and not just reviews saying it was a good chap please. Put some actually input into it!**

_**Chapter 24**_

'_H-How…did I mess up?'_ she asked herself. She tried to cuddle more to herself, trying to keep warm. Strangely, the stone room which kept reminding her of a dungeon was cold. _Freezing cold_. It must have been made differently than the other rooms in the base. This room must have been built for interrogation and prisoners; like her.

Sunna cried more in one of the corners of the room. Her tears fell to the stone floor. With her arms tied behind her back, her hands separated, she couldn't do anything. She couldn't even make an escape jutsu, let alone any other kind. Her chakra was intact but weak because of her current state. She could feel the weather outside of the cavern's walls. Storms. That's what the weather had been like for the past week. She had been in this cell for that long.

Her condition was horrible. She was starving, hadn't bathed since the morning she had left home, and her bathroom breaks were very limited. That wasn't the worst. The worst was her physical condition. She was beaten and bites scarred her skin. Her cheeks stun, her skin burned from the cuts and gashes, and she hurt because of the bruises. Even crying at the pain hurt her.

The torture was painful and showed no mercy. Sunna knew that she would be scarred because of the wounds that were physically and verbally done to her. But it was the torturer that would leave her scarred forever. He was the worst. He was the one she was supposed to poison. Her torturer was Goro, the former member of Akatsuki and the leader of the gang of ex-nins that made base here. If only she had been more careful, if only she had taken more precautions, then maybe this wouldn't have happened. Sunna remembered clearly what had occurred before she had been captured.

She remembered walking down corridors of rock and stone, with many curious shinobi eyes looking at her. With the light in the room, she could make out that a majority of them were men, but all of them were ex-nins. Most came from Grass, but some others came from Leaf, Mist and more. They all stared at her, some glaring, but all seemed confused at the thought of what a teenage girl was doing here. Sunna politely smiled to them, pretending that she had no idea that they were really criminals. One man in particular was eyeing her. He was big and intimidating. Sunna had to look away from his glare. There was something about him.

Finally she had been taken to a door. The red-haired guard who had guided her said to go and speak to his leader. He said that when she was done he would escort her back. She smiled in gratitude and walked into the room.

"So you're Sunna?" a man's voice called out.

Said girl looked up to find a fairly young man sitting at a table. He had his legs kicked up on it; lounging. A friendly grin was set on his face. It didn't look forced at all. He had his arms behind his head. The man's short, messy, green hair seemed unnatural, but Sunna made no comment on it. His silver eyes had a glint in them; mischievous and friendly. He had simple black, baggy pants on, along with a similar shirt.

'_This…is Goro?'_ she wondered in disbelief. He didn't look like a missing nin at all! In fact, he looked friendly and kind, the complete opposite of what she was expecting the leader to be.

He smiled at her still. "Was that your name, miss? Sunna?"

She lightly nodded her head. "Y-Yes, that's me."

He grinned once more. "What a lovely name for a gal like you. Come on then, sit down." He motioned to the seat on the opposite end of the table, nearest to Sunna. She nervously walked over and sat down, patting and fixing her clothes impatiently. Strangely, she felt calmer around this warm person.

He introduced himself. "My name's Goro. I'm in charge of all the ninjas here. I was told you're from the village nearby?"

Sunna nodded, remembering her little fib. "Yes. I was just out on a stroll when I saw your guards at the entrance. I thought I would bring their squad leader some lunch. You must be working really hard, right?" she tried to sound as innocent as possible.

Goro's eyes widened at the mention of food. "Of course we have been. And, well, I can say that the last time I had a real meal was ages ago. I wouldn't mind at all!" he sat up properly.

'_I got him!'_ Sunna thought with some pride. The other part of her was nervous. In her stomach she could feel the rising guilt of what she was soon going to do. This man seemed so innocent, friendly, and like a person she could come to like. She continued to place the lunch on the table anyway. She had a mission to complete, whether she liked it or not. But this mission seemed too easy…

"There's just one thing." He said more serious after a moment.

Sunna froze momentarily before looking back up to the green-haired man. Doubts started to form in her mind. "What is it?"

He placed a hand over hers. He had on a small smile. "Sunna, my boy out there told me why you wanted to speak to specifically me. I want you to understand that I can't let you tell your father that we're out here. It's very secret, but I trust that you won't tell anyone, right?"

"Y-Yes sir." Sunna said, relieved. She tried to look disappointed that she wouldn't be able to tell her _'father'_ the great news.

"And, I know this might sound a tad mean, but I don't think we could get married. I may not look like it, but I'm fairly old- in my forties. A relationship just wouldn't work out, especially with all these missions and such that I have to run, you know? But," he pulled back to sit against the chair. "I'm sure that there's a man out there for you. He's not me, but you'll find him, and your daddy will be proud. Kapeesh?"

Sunna nodded, pretending to be taking every word to heart. She already found her man, she was sure of it. Still, she admired how much this man seemed to care for her, though they were strangers and would never see each other again. At least he would have a proper meal before he died.

"I understand sir. But please, take my lunch anyway. I don't mind helping another shinobi." She said with a smile and passed the boxed lunch over.

Goro raised his fine green eyebrow. "_'Another shinobi'_? Do you mean to say that you're a ninja too? My guard didn't tell me that."

She widened her eyes. How could she lose her guard like that? She had to think of something, and quick, or she'd be seen right through!

"Oh, I-I'm not a ninja." She denied. "I-I meant that I help shinobi out a lot. Sometimes they need a place to stay for the night and we offer our home for them. I make them supper and things like that, that's all." Inside she was letting out a sigh of relief. If she didn't say so herself, that was a close call.

"I see. That explains it." He said with a smile. He seemed more defensive, but remained cheery and calm. "So, how bought some of that lunch? I'd feel really bad if you didn't have some though." He pushed he box over to her. "Go ahead, have a bite."

Sunna knew what he was doing. He wasn't letting his guard down either. He was a true shinobi after all, and more importantly, a former member of Akatsuki. Goro was making sure that his food wasn't poisoned and was safe to eat.

"Oh, thank you, sir." She said politely and with a smile.

The blonde reached and opened the boxed lunch. She took out the chopsticks in a carefree manner, hoping to make the leader relax. Remembering where she had left the poison-free spot of rice, she picked up some of it. She popped it in her mouth and ate it.

"Mmm," she said with a smile. "I don't mean to brag, but it's really good. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." And with that she handed the food and drink to Goro. He seemed happy that it proved to be okay to eat.

"I guarantee I will." He said with a smile. Sunna watched as he ate the food and drank the small energy drink. He ate rather hungrily, but looked like he was trying to be polite. She realized that he was telling the truth. It seemed like he hadn't had a proper meal in a_ long _time.

Once he was done he handed the box to Sunna and gave her his thanks. He kept repeating how it was the best thing he had eaten in weeks. She at least felt a little joy knowing he was truly happy before he died.

He had dismissed her, thanking her again for lunch. He bid her farewells and smiles galore, telling her to be careful and to have a safe journey home, and of course not to tell anyone of her visit. Sunna gave her best wishes in return. She wished he would be happy in the after life.

Sunna remembered what happened the next half hour. She had been walking in the woods. She kept thinking how well she did her job, how proud Itachi would be that she did it with such stealth and cleverness, and how she was now officially a shinobi- just without the forehead protector. She had been walking carefree when it happened.

"There she is!" a shout exclaimed from near her.

"That's her alright!"

The teen stopped and shot her head in every direction. Where were these voices coming from?! What did they mean they found her? They shouldn't have been even _looking_ for her in the first place! Did they figure out what she had done? That would be the only explanation. Without another thought Sunna broke out into a run. Powering chakra to her feet she made long strides. She had to get away; she had to find somewhere to hide!

As she ran she could hear the shinobi behind her. They were catching up! She tried to run faster, her breathing fast and becoming laboured.

'_Run, Run!'_ she kept yelling to herself.

Suddenly a huge pain went through her skull. She cried out as her head flew back. The impact she made with the ground hurt her more. She found herself sitting uncomfortably against someone's legs.

"Gotcha!" a man exclaimed. In his fist he clenched some of her long, blonde locks of hair. Sunna shook as she looked up to him, clenching her teeth at the sharp pain. She saw that it was an ex-nin from Grass.

"Wh-What do you want from me?" she asked. Panic filled her voice.

He didn't answer. Instead he lifted up his other hand wielding an unknown object. He roughly smacked her upside of head. Sunna's eyes widened at the pain and impact. Then she slowly felt her body falling to the rest of the ground. After that, everything had gone black.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Sunna woke up her head throbbed. She winced and lifted her arm to massage the pain away. But her arm wouldn't move. Her eyes widened at the realization. She desperately tried to move it and the other arm too. Then she felt the tightness around her wrists. She was tied up!

The captured teen desperately struggled against the bindings. If she could make a jutsu, she could escape! She tried and tried, grunting at the uncomforting feeling of her hands behind her back.

Suddenly, a door opened. Sunna squinted at the new light in the dark room. There in the doorway stood a man. It was the huge man she had seen before in the base. As he approached her she made out his appearance again.

He had short, grey hair with faint tinges of brunette through it. He had a thin mustache on his face; something unusual in men at this time. His eyes were a dark hazel. Sunna imagined that his hair and eyes must have matched when he was younger. His outfit was a full uniform, covering all of his figure.

"My men tell me you're name's Sunna." His low and rough voice stated.

"Y-Your men?" said girl asked, confused.

He nodded. "Yeah, _my_ men. I'm the captain here; Goro."

The teen widened her eyes. "Th-That cant be! Goro is-"

"The Goro you met was my number two; a decoy." He interrupted. His eyes shadowed for a moment. "That man was the one you poisoned instead of me."

Her mouth opened. _'No…I-I didn't kill the wrong person. I didn't, did I?!'_

"I-I don't know what your t-talking-"

"I've heard that crap before so just shut it!" he barked. "You killed him, there's no doubt about it. I want to know why."

"I-I didn't-"

She was cut off when he suddenly jumped forward in her face. He glared at her. Their faces were inches apart.

"Look kid," he growled. "I want to know the truth. I wanna know who sent you and why."

"I'm not telling you anything." Sunna nervously glared back. He narrowed his eyes even more. In a swift movement he grabbed her hair. The blonde let out a yelp as he pulled.

"You're going to tell me whether you like it or not." He hissed in her ear. "I lost a good man because of you. How do you feel about killing him instead of me? I'm sure he was nice to you, wasn't he? And then you just had to poison him. Tsk, Tsk."

"S-Stop it." Sunna said between clenched teeth. He was right, she killed the wrong man. She killed someone who had been kind to her. But he was just trying to get her to talk. She'd cry at her mistake later. She couldn't tell Goro anything.

He tugged again. "Who sent you?"

"I'm not telling."

"Who sent you?!"

"I'm not telling you!" she yelled again.

The real Goro scowled. He let his grip of her blonde locks go. Sunna could feel her head hurting even more because of him. He glared at her one more time before he got up. He walked to the door and was out.

Instantly Sunna attempted to break free. If only she could squeeze her wrist through the rope. Then she could escape!

'_Wait!'_ she suddenly realized. _'I have that kunai under my shirt. If I can get it out, then I can try and cut the rope!'_

Sunna went from her kneeling position to sitting on her bottom. She flinched at the new coldness of the floor for a second. Then she lifted her knees, attempting to feel for the kunai. Her legs were pressed to her front; stomach to chest. She kept pulling herself closer, trying to feel the knife.

'_Where is it?!' _She panicked. She looked herself over and on the ground, praying it would be there.

'_They…They searched me.'_ She confirmed. A pain went through her stomach. _'Th-That guy and his men…__**searched**__ me. Wh-What else could they have done?'_

The door opened again. Sunna looked to see Goro there. When his eyes met hers, he smirked.

"Looks like you're scared." He stated. "Are you going to co-operate now?"

Sunna stared at him. "W-What else did you do to me?"

"We searched you, tied you up and put you in here. Simple as that." he said. "My men aren't creeps and I will at least promise that we did not touch you in any way if that's what you were thinking."

Relief flowed through her, and she wanted to believe it. He said it without hesitation, so it wasn't a lie.

"Now, will you co-operate?" he demanded again.

'_If I promised Itachi I wouldn't tell anyone about Akatsuki before, I'm going to keep my word.' _She thought determined. A small voice in her head kept reminding her that she was a prisoner in this situation, unlike when she made her promise.

Sunna narrowed her eyed back. "I'm not telling you anything."

Goro didn't look pleased. "Fine. We'll do this a better way."

The teen widened her eyes. The older man turned his head to the still open door. He whistled. Then a great white dog walked in and went to his side. Its fur was somewhat matted and its eyes were dark. It was up to Goro's waist; and Goro was a tall man. It looked at Sunna with no expression.

"See girl," Goro said. He motioned to the dog. "This brute is Rien. He's an ex-nin dog from Konoha, the Village Hidden in the Leaves." He smiled down at the canine who simply stared at the girl in front of him.

"Dogs have a great sense of smell. That means that any recent scents on you will tell me where or who you're from."

Panic spread through Sunna's face. Would Rien be able to tell she was from Akatsuki? What would Goro do then?

"I'm tracing her." The great dog said. Sunna was surprised when the dog spoke.

He walked forward to her. His steps were slow but big. Sunna tried to cringe back, afraid of his great muzzle full of sharp teeth. Soon he was right in front of her. The teen continued to shudder back and turn her head away.

Suddenly Rien lunged his head forward. The blonde let out a small scream as she felt her hair be pulled again. This time the dog bit her hair. His muzzle was so close that she could hear him breathing in her ear clearly and loudly. His breathing was slow and long. He was inhaling her scent.

He finally let go. He moved down, his head trailing and looking all over her body. He nudged his wet and cold nose into her skin, breathing in her.

"What have you got?" Goro finally asked.

The matted white do looked back to him, his body still facing Sunna a bit.

"She smells like you did once. She smells like Akatsuki." Rien informed.

The leader's eyes widened. "Akatsuki? Are you sure?"

"I'm certain." The dog's low voice said.

The man turned back to Sunna. "So you're from Akatsuki, huh? That's why you tried to kill me. They ordered you to get rid of their former member." He walked closer to her. "The only thing that I don't understand is why they sent such a small, pathetic, weak little girl like you to do the job."

All the words he said felt like a slap to the face. Was that all she seemed like? He didn't even know her! Sunna was better than that.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am." She growled.

"Actually, right now I can't care if you're weak or not. Since you're from Akatsuki, you must know a thing or two since I left seven years ago." He stated. He was standing a few feet away from her. Rien was still by her, which left her feeling uneasy.

"So you're going to tell me everything you know about Akatsuki." He said. "Now, you're a subordinate so I'll understand to a point of what you _don't_ know."

"I don't know anything about Akatsuki." Sunna said. She was telling the truth too. She barely knew anything about the organization.

Goro made an annoyed face. "Don't start the interrogation with such a lie."

"I'm telling the truth. I know nothing about Akatsuki. I just went on this mission; that's all." She replied. Mentally she slapped herself. She just confirmed to him that she was from Akatsuki and that she _was_ told to assassinate him!

His frown deepened and his glare sharpened. "There's two ways to do this. Either tell me the easy way or I'll get it out of you forcefully."

"I'm not telling you anything!" Sunna shouted up to him.

Suddenly Rien barked and growled. He jumped at her, pushing her to the ground. Sunna cried out. He had a hold of the collar of her shirt. He growled and glared at her. He was on top of her, his heavy paws keeping her pinned.

"Alright, so we'll do this the hard way." The teen could hear Goro say. "Rien, sick her."

And then just like that the torture started. Rien started snapping his jaw at her, biting her every limb. Sunna cried and screamed at the pain and surprise. Sometimes Rien would bite down and shake her arm furiously and would dislocate it. Every now and then he'd stop and Goro would order her to tell him all she knew. Sunna said the same thing every time.

"I'm not telling you!" she would yell through her tears of pain. And then Rien would start biting again and would claw at her.

Finally the captors would give up and would leave her. Sunna was left alone in the room bleeding, sobbing, and full of pain. This was how it went every day for the next week. Sometimes Rien wouldn't torture her and Goro would beat her himself. At least he kept her alive by bringing her some morsels of food. It was always stale or bad though. How Sunna got to sleep at night was unknown to her. But she tried to give herself hope.

'_Itachi will come for me. He'll come, I know it.'_ She told herself after remembering what had happened. _'Any minute now he'll break through that door and save me. Any…Any minute...'_

**review please!!! **

**(And no, Goro is not Orochimaru in any way T.T but hey, did you knwo that Goro is a name meaning five in Japan? 8D)**


	25. Chapter 25

**Okay guys, I've been sick since Saturday night, meaning I've missed two days of High School. And boy, am I gunna have a _shitload'a _work to do when I go back ;A; Anyway, while I was home I finished this chapter for you all. I'm still sick, but I am _not_ missing another day of school. So that means no updates in the near future. I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP. **

**Just a small WARNING, this is probably the second last chapter. Hopefully next chapter will be our last. Whether I have a sequel or not shall remain a mystery that you will all find out eventually.**

**And I keep on forgetting to tell you guys! I got 4 puppies last month, and one of them looks like Itachi! Seriously! He has white fur (meaning he's an angel xP), dark eyes, and he has lines on his face! No joke! I love him so much. he kinda acts like Itachi too O.o That is why I am certain that Itachi has been reincarnated as my dog XD And yes, I finally convinced my family to call him Itachi. My dad keeps on calling him Ikea though T.T XD**

**Thanks to you all, I have been able to keep this fanfic going on. Even if you don't review but let me know you are reading this story, it helps. Of course, reviews are more loved :P Thank you all though. You're encourgment has been greatly appreciated. I am glad you are enjoying this story. **

**And by the way, because of your comments for a few chapters ago, you were able to help me change this part of the fic! I'm very greatful because this version is much better than what i had planned. Thank you all! And just a small warning, I'm not sure if all the information in this chapter is true. Sorry about that.**

**alrighty, you know the routine. this story and character is my own. Nothing else is. and yes, I absolutely LOVE the character in this chapter, Keiji (glomps character). Please review, and enjoy!**

_**Chapter 25**_

'_He'll come…I-I know it.'_ Sunna kept whimpering to herself. It had been another night of pain. She shook and shivered. She tried to keep herself warm by rocking back and forward on the spot, but it wasn't working. She was in so much pain right now, and the cold of the room only made it worse.

'_What…What if I die here?'_ she found herself thinking. She shook her head slowly. _'Don't think that Sunna! Itachi will come! He'll get me out of here.'_

'_Oh, who am I kidding?!'_ she finally snapped to herself. _'Itachi's all the way in another country! He thinks I'm safe at home waiting for __**him**__! There has to be a way out of here. I have to do this by myself. But…__**how**__?'_

She tried to plot to herself. There had to be a way out. Maybe she would be able to untie herself somehow. Wasn't there something in the room that would help her? She searched with her eyes that were accustomed to the dark room. Nothing. There was only wall and stone. Sunna let out a depressed sigh.

'_I have to do this myself. I'm going to get out of here, and I'll complete my mission!'_ she thought determined.

Hours went by. Sunna continued to try and think of a way out. No matter how much she thought, nothing came to mind. Nothing would work. There was nothing to help untie her, there was no other door, no weapons; nothing. She was still determined to escape. But how could she if she couldn't do anything?

Then suddenly, the only door in the room opened. Sunna squinted her eyes at the new light in the room. There stood Goro in the doorway. Rien wasn't at his side. That meant that he was going to torture her himself today.

From the side of the doorway and its light the teen saw another figure. She could faintly see that the person was wearing a cloth mask over their face.

"So, you want me to come in with you, sir?" she could hear the figure ask nervously. He sounded like a young teenage boy, at her age at most. His voice still hadn't matured fully. He was probably just an amateur shinobi, still learning the threads of everything and nervous as to what to do.

Goro looked impatient. "No, you're going to guard out here Keiji. Don't let anyone in this door, understood?"

The boy immediately straightened. "Y-Yes sir!"

With that the shinobi captain walked into the room, shutting the door behind him. He slowly walked up to Sunna, now standing just a mere few feet away. He looked down to her and Sunna looked up to him. Neither made a sound.

"You've been here for a while now, Sunna. Just over a week." Goro finally said. Sunna didn't reply. He continued, "I'm actually surprised you've lasted this long. If the torture isn't killing you, I'm sure you have an infection or two on one of your wounds, am I right?"

"Without any medical help that's what would happen." She stated in return.

"So even with all this you're suffering, you still won't tell me anything about Akatsuki."

"I'm never going to tell you any of the little information I know." She lightly growled back.

He frowned. "Tsk, why bother keeping a secret for people who don't even care about you? I've explained this before, and I know it too. Akatsuki has many subordinates and they will not miss one. They especially won't miss you, seeing as you can't even complete a mission properly."

"I screwed up, so what?" she asked, annoyance and anger in her voice. "Just because I failed once doesn't mean I can't succeed a second time."

Goro started to laugh. "You? Kill me? Ha, that's something." He knelt down to her eye level. With weak eyes Sunna glared at him.

"Face it; you're too weak to kill me. In your condition you won't last here much longer. Who _cares_ about your former masters? Just tell me what you know, and then I'll stop all of this." He gestured around the room. He looked back. "This is one of your last chances."

Then Sunna gathered spit in her mouth and spat. Her saliva hit Goro right in the face. His eyes narrowed at her action.

"There _is_ someone who cares for me in that organization." She said. Her glare was as strong as ever. "And no matter what, I'm going to protect them. I'm never going to tell you anything!"

Goro's face scowled. In an instant he threw his arm up, slapping Sunna across the face. She cried out, her whole body hitting the cold hard floor. The older man whipped her saliva on his sleeve.

"Alright then, we'll do this the harder way." He growled. Sunna flinched as he drew a kunai from his pouch. He picked her up by what was left of her shirt collar with one of his strong hands. He flung her against a wall, slamming her into it. She coughed at the pain.

He pulled the kunai right next to her face. "This was always one of my favourite torture methods." He said with a smirk.

His weapon-wielding hand went behind her back. Sunna flinched and let out a sharp gasp. What was he going to do?

She could feel Goro's arm touching her hand. He had the blade's tip just feeling her back. The teen whimpered lightly, trying to brace herself for coming stab. Any second now…

_**Swip!**_

Sunna widened and narrowed her eyes in confusion. He didn't stab her. He didn't hurt her at all! Goro had cut the rope that had been binding her. Then in a sudden movement he pulled one of her arms from behind her and then pushed her body into the wall again. Sunna flinched at the pressure on her other arm. She couldn't move it.

Roughly the older person held out her arm. The female struggled to free it, but led to no success. Goro smirked at her. He raised the sleeve on her arm all the way up to her shoulder. Then he turned her arm side to side, inspecting it.

'_Wh-What is he doing?!'_ she thought with uneasiness.

Finally Goro stopped. Her arm was positioned so it was sideways, showing the upper part and the under part. Vicious dog bites and slashes could be seen on her, along with bruises. However, just _faintly_ could Sunna see scars on her from months ago when she had left Konoha. There were still scars from her father when he had slashed the broken sake bottle at her.

"Well, look at this." The man said. He lowered his face to her arm. He was looking at one of the old scars. His eyes lifted up, a devilish smirk on his face. "Seems like you've been hurt before by a blade."

"Wh-What are you doing?" she asked, frightened.

"Now, not many people know this," he straightened up. He still held onto the kunai and her arm and still kept her pressed to the stone wall.

"But if someone has a scar on them from somebody, and if you cut that scar open again, they'll feel double the pain. Not to mention it'll scar them even more, both mentally and physically."

He brought the kunai closer to her arm. With his eyes narrowed and a smirk still on his face, he asked, "Shall I show you?"

Panic spread through her face. "D-Don't."

"Oh, I will." He murmured. With slow movement he traced the kunai over the scar. Up it down it, in slow gentle strokes. Sunna flinched each time, trying to prepare herself for the pain. He was toying with her. Finally, he did it.

Goro applied pressure to the knife and it cut into her skin. Sunna cried, both because of the pain and because memories of that night so long ago started to come back. She felt the blood leak out and heard a few drips fall to the floor. The shinobi captain continued to cut her scars, reopening them and laughing as he did so. The blood didn't make him hesitate at all, nor did the tortured teen's cries.

Finally, after he had opened all the scars on both of her arms, she had enough. With effort Sunna lunged her head down and bit Goro's hand. He wasn't expecting this and let out a sharp yell, dropping the kunai. With his other hand he smacked Sunna across the face. With a yelp she fell to the ground and stayed still. Tears continued to pour down her cheeks.

"You are _pathetic_." He growled. He started to pace around her. She could feel his eyes tracing over her hurt body. Sunna gaped and sobbed, listening to his words.

"Though you're the weakest captive I have ever held, you are the most stubborn. But just look at you! You're filthily, blood-stained, beaten, scraped, bruised; and you still continue to live!" he laughed. "Maybe you're just too pathetic to die. Then again, you won't last in here for long."

He turned around, his back facing her. The blonde watched him. Then her eyes flashed to the kunai on the ground. His back was turned. Her hands were untied. The kunai was _inches away from her_. She narrowed her eyes and reached for the blade.

Goro continued to talk. "Like I said before, you'll die from infection or lose of blood. And of course you can't forget the lack of food. But I can't have you die, now can I? I need you to give me information of Akatsuki."

Now Sunna had the knife in her hand. She retracted her arm back to her. She gathered everything in her. She had to wait for the perfect moment. Her breathing was shaky.

"However, I'm running out of patience. My torture is doing nothing to get the information out of you, and it's starting to piss me off." He looked back, eyes glaring at Sunna. She held in her nervousness. He couldn't see the kunai.

He turned backwards again. "I've decided that I might let you live and work under me as one of my shinobi. Of course, you need to tell me everything you know."

Sunna slowly started to stand up. Her hurt arms shook as they supported her weight. Finally she stood, armed with the kunai.

"I'll let you live instead of killing you like I was going to do. You'll have a second chance at life." He started to turn back. "How about that?"

His eyes suddenly widened when he saw her standing with the knife. Without another thought Sunna jumped forward. They both fell to the ground, Sunna on top of him. She pushed the blade to his neck, and Goro tried to push back. For some reason, his efforts failed. His huge strength was somehow no match for Sunna's.

"I'd much rather _die_ than serve you." She growled. Determination was set in her mind. "This is payback for everything you've done to me!"

And then just like that, Sunna slashed the kunai. She heard Goro let out a yell of pain. After minutes of blood pouring down his clothing, his struggling body stopped moving. The real shinobi captain Goro died.

Sunna breathed heavily and fast. How did she just do that? Where did that strength come from? Then she realized something more important. She just killed someone for a second time. She just killed someone. Guilt filled her empty and hurting gut. Even after all the torture he did to her, she killed him!

'_I-I had to. I-It was the mission!'_ she tried to tell herself. It was true, but she knew what she had done was wrong. _'I killed him!'_

"Sir, are you alright?!"

Sunna looked up to see the young teenage boy now standing in the room. He had foolishly shut the door when he ran in. He stood shaking at the sight before him. She couldn't see his mouth open because of the mask he was wearing, but she heard him gasp.

"Y-You killed him!" he let out a sharp yelp. He took a few steps back.

Sunna started to get up. "L-Look, I'm not going to hurt-"

He ran to the door and tried to open it. He was shaking furiously as he tried to unlock it. She had to stop him before he got reinforcements! The older teen ran over to the boy. She turned him around right before he opened the door.

"Let go of me!" he yelped.

Sunna didn't want to hurt him, but she had to make him quiet. Nervously she lifted up her arm wielding the kunai. The teen eyed her arm, his eyes wide.

"I'm sorry." She whispered to him.

Swiftly she threw her arm down, hitting the boy upside the head with the hard handle of the kunai. His body went limp seconds later and he leaned back against the door.

Gently the girl laid him on the ground. She continued to breathe heavily. In mere minutes she had already killed the enemy and knocked out an amateur guard. This was so much to take in. Sunna wanted to just sit down and think everything over, but she knew she couldn't. She had to escape, and now she had her chance.

Taking a deep breathe she inspected the other teen's body. He was fully in uniform like Goro always was, had a mask over his face, and a cap with a freshly scratched out grass village forehead protector. He must have just recently left his village, probably hoping for better by joining Goro and his men. He was about as tall as Sunna too.

Then, she got an idea. To make sure it would work she opened the teen's eye. He had bright blue eyes. Sunna was still for a moment. Then she smiled. Her plan would work!

She walked over to Goro's dead body and ripped off some cloth from his shirt. She wrapped it over her arms, stopping the bleeding. Then she went back to the boy. She inspected his body. Her plan _would_ work. There was only one thing left to do.

Sunna walked to one of the walls. She had to change the weather from raining to fog. If she made thick fog, then the fog would come into the cavern and it would be hard for everyone to see. Then she could escape without anyone seeing her.

The only problem was that she didn't know how to make fog. Fog was created based on temperatures. Controlling the weather and controlling the temperature were two nearly different things. Somehow she had to make it cold and warm at the same time for fog to be created.

She pressed her hands against the cold stone. She closed her eyes and put her face against the wall too. The cold from the stone helped soothe the burning pain from when Goro had earlier slapped her.

'_I have to make it stop raining and make it cold and warm at the same time.'_ She told herself. _'I wonder…if I can control the temperature too…Let's try it.'_

Concentrating on the cold of the stones, Sunna gathered her chakra. She could visual outside slowly until it became clear. She tried to think of cold, everything and anything that was cold. She could feel her chakra leaving her, but she still concentrated. She saw the clouds start to cover the sun.

Then she saw it. Fog started to form slowly on the ground. She smiled to herself. It was working! However, her chakra was getting depleted fast. She continued to make the fog until it was so thick that she couldn't see in her vision. That's when she opened her eyes.

'_I only have so much chakra and time. I have to hurry!'_

She quickly went back to the young teen boy's body. She didn't have the time to be nervous at what she was doing, but she still felt it. She started to take off the boy's uniform, jacket, shirt, pants; all of it but his underclothes. She put on his clothes over her own. Lastly she put on the mask and cap. Her identity was now hidden. Anyone who would see her would think she was the boy.

'_Let's go.'_

She got up and exited out the door. From the outside of the room she locked the door. Then she started to walk through the corridors of the shinobi base. As she had thought the fog was seeping into the cavern. It was tricky to see but she could make it around. She kept channeling her chakra to keep the fog. She channeled out small amounts so no one would suspect anything of her.

"Hey, Keiji." She heard someone say. There were more shinobi hanging around, so the speaker was probably talking to them.

"I said, _hey Keiji_!" the speaker said again. Sunna was spun around when they grabbed her shoulder. With wide eyes she looked at the person. It was an ex-nin from Grass.

"What are you doing out? You're supposed to be helping Goro guard the captive!" he lectured.

"Oh, G-Goro said I could leave." Sunan lied. She tried to make her voice sound more masculine. "He also said not to bother him or the captive for a few hours- A-At least three."

The man made a face. "He's gone that far to get information, huh? Oh well, can't be helped. You go tell the others."

Sunan squiggled out of his grasp. "A-Actually, Goro wanted me to go scout outside. He said I should be finding something important belonging to the captive."

"Really? Looks like he's finally getting to trust you, kid!" he smiled and gave her a light punch in the arm. She flinched and hissed faintly at the light pain.

"You go do your job. I'll tell the others the message. Be careful in that fog too."

"Th-thanks, I will." She muttered. With that she walked again. Eventually she made it to the entrance. The two guards she had seen on the first day stood there doing their jobs.

"Gee, this fog sucks. I can barely see anything!" the red-head grumbled.

The blonde guard looked to her. "Where are you going, Keiji?"

She nervously looked to him. Would he recognize her from before?

"I-I'm going out scouting. Goro told me too." She explained.

"Heh, good luck." The guard muttered. "At least no one will see you in this."

"Yeah," she agreed shyly. "I'll see you later."

With that she jumped, applying chakra to her feet. Carefully she ran through the forest. Now she could let the fog die down. She stopped her chakra controlling the temperature. It would eventually clear up. For now she had to run as fast and far as she could. She needed what was rest of her chakra to escape. Changing the temperature was too much for her.

'_I'm not going to attempt that again, unless I have to.'_ She confirmed.

For some hours Sunna ran. Now the fog had completely cleared, and that had been about two hours ago. She had slowed, now barely jogging. Her breathing was laboured. She was exhausted, and her chakra was nearly gone. It was getting fainter every second. But she had to go on; she had to make sure she was safe. At least she was a very far distance away from the base. By now she assumed that they had found out what she had done. She prayed that they wouldn't find her like last time.

If they were looking for her, which they probably were, they would catch her scent. But then the scent would only lead them up to where she dumped Keiji's clothes. That would hopefully have them sidetracked. She dumped each article of clothing in separate places, knowing that would confuse them. Thanks to her precautions and her plan, she was certain that she was safe.

However, her eyesight was starting to blur. It was getting harder and harder to stand. Now she walked, only moving a few steps. She finally laid her hand against a tree, using it to support herself.

"I…got to…go on…" she told herself.

She panted again and again. She tried to take a step forward, but her leg gave out. She didn't do anything as she fell to the ground on her knees. Then she fell to the ground fully. Sunna didn't bother to try and get up. The grass and dirt seemed so comfortable at the moment. Her eyelids started to get heavier and heavier.

Before she completely passed out she saw a dark figure approaching her. She wanted to know who it was, but she couldn't tell. She heard one last thing before she blacked out.

"I've got you."

**please review! see ya all later! (hopefully I'll get better soon ;A;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**alrighty everyone...this is...the..._last_..._CHAPTER_.**

**GASP!**

**so yeah, belive it, this is the last. I can't believe I actually got up to here. just wow :P It seems a tad cheesy to me, but hey, I guess it works. I'm sorry this is so short too. I hate how it's short T.T anyway, I hope you enjoy this last chappie. I don't really have much to say.**

**As usual, I have not somehow magically been willed Naruto. Therefore, it is not mine. this fic is my idea, minus my friends' help, and Sunna is my character. **

**Thank you everyone for your support! you all inspired me finish this! I wuvez you! 8D**

**enjoy! ;D**

_**Chapter 26**_

Slowly consciousness started to come back to her. Sunna opened her eyes to find herself lying down. Next she noticed that her surroundings were dark. In a lazy-like matter she turned her head to inspect the area. It looked familiar. The teen couldn't exactly pinpoint why it was though because the place was so dark.

Then a large ray of light filled the room. The girl looked to see a dark figure standing in the doorway. No features could be seen because of the contrast of light and the darkness. All she could make out was that the person was a man.

"So you're awake."

She held in her breath. That voice…sounded so familiar. It was deep, in a way monotone, and she knew she had heard it many times before. Then, her memory clicked.

"I-Itachi?!"

As the person neared her it was clear who it was. The man before her was defiantly the Uchiha.

"Sunna…" he said when he was beside the bed she lay in.

She took in his features that she had missed so much. His dark onyx eyes, his black hair that was held in a low ponytail down to his waist, his slim and trim tone that could be seen with even clothing on, and his most familiar features, the two wrinkles on either cheekbone. Yes, she had deeply missed him.

"Itachi…" she whispered his name again.

With some effort she tried to sit up. Her weak and bandaged arms found it hard to accomplish. Itachi could see this and helped her sit up against the bedboard. He stayed leaned into her for a small moment. Their eyes were gently fixed onto each other. Then he slowly moved his face to her. They shut their eyes. His lips met hers gently and they kissed. Sunna couldn't believe how much she had missed hic voice, his touch, and his kiss.

Itachi opened his mouth and Sunna did the same. Their tongues met and started to intertwine with one another. Sunna wasn't sure if she was doing it properly, but judging by how their kiss continued, she was. He tasted sweet and good.

She felt so good to be in Itachi's arms again. He embraced her softly so he wouldn't hurt her. Their kiss had stopped and now they held each other. In his arms Sunna knew she was safe and loved. Itachi was all she needed to be happy in the world.

"I thought…I'd never see you again." she whispered to him. She buried her head in his shoulder. "I sometimes thought that I would…die there."

"You're safe now." He whispered back. Gently he massaged her back. "You don't have to go back there. You did your mission."

She just held onto him. "I-I…poisoned the wrong person before. He was a decoy of Goro. And then I killed Goro with my own hands…" She pushed more into his shoulder and neck. Tears pierced her eyes. "I've killed three people."

"It's okay Sunna." He soothed. "Two people you didn't mean to kill."

"B-But even after all Goro did to me…I feel guilty. I-I killed him for revenge what he did to me, and now I feel…empty…" she murmured. She kept rubbing her head into him. "Please…don't make me do this again."

Itachi gently kissed her head. "I promise I won't."

For a few minutes the Uchiha just calmed her. He rubbed her back softly and gave her small kisses. Sunna let some tears fall, sniffling a few times.

"I washed you off mostly, but not your private areas. I took care of your wounds and healed as many as I could. There shouldn't be too many scars." He told her. "All you need is rest, a good bath, and food."

She nodded into him. Now that she was calmer, she had to ask him.

"Itachi…How did you find me?"

He hesitated for a moment. "I was waiting for you to come out of the base and I followed you when you escaped."

Sunna stiffened and held her breathe. "You…were waiting…there…? You…knew I was being held captive?"

He nodded. "I did."

The blonde pushed herself away from him to see his face. "What do you mean?! You knew I was being tortured in there? You knew I was held there for a week?! And you did _nothing_?!"

His face showed barely any emotion. He didn't even flinch or move his eyes away from hers. "I did," He repeated.

Her jaw dropped. Her lover, the kindest person to her, just admitted that he had known what was being down to her and did nothing. For a whole week he waited for her to escape, meanwhile she was bleeding out from wounds given to her. She had been waiting for _him_ to help her!

"I was praying that you would rescue me! I was waiting for _you_!" she shouted. Tears started to cry again. "You said you were on another mission! You lied to me! How could you do that?!"

"I had to." He somewhat whispered.

"No you didn't!" she cried. She backed against the bedboard as much as she could. She didn't want to be near him. Though, they still remained close to each other, just a few centimeters away. She lowered her head, her tears falling to the simple white t-shirt she was wearing. White kapris were worn on her lower half.

"Why…?" she finally asked through her tears. "Why didn't you help me?"

He was silent. Then, he spoke, "I needed you to become more independent."

"What?"

"I can't always be there when something happens to you. Sometimes you have to do things yourself." He stated. "I had to let you escape from Goro by yourself. I knew he had a decoy; I knew you would get caught."

Sunna lightly shook her head. Tears continued to cry. She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Sunna, I had to do this. If you didn't come out of that base by the eighth day, I was going to free you. But you did, you escaped all by yourself. Nobody helped you. Doesn't that make you proud?"

"I've been traumatized again!" she shouted to him. She glared. "I've been scarred again, and I know that I'll always be afraid of dogs! You made me kill two people! How could you?!"

"I was going to save you, but you helped yourself. I did this for you; for the future." He continued.

"Goro was going to kill me. I nearly died! I wouldn't have a future then!" she growled.

"Sunna, please," he tried to reach out to her.

"No!" she slapped his hand away. He sat still for a moment, just staring blankly at her. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she looked at him.

The older teen lowered his head. "I am sorry. I wish there was another way to make you more independent. I really wish there was. But this was the only way you would learn. What you experienced…that's partly what the shinobi world is like. It's painful and hurting. Sometimes you get taken captive, and they try to force news of your mission out of you. But Sunna…you didn't tell them anything about Akatsuki, or even that you knew me. Very few people could last that long without saying _something_."

She listened to his words. She didn't want to, but she did. Could…Could he have been right?

"Sunna…I love you. I will never do this again, or anything like this. I don't want to hurt you ever." He promised.

She didn't know what to do. Should she listen to him? She was thinking over his words. He was right, she saved herself. She was totally independent and took full charge of the situation. Would she be able to do it again? If she managed to pull off what she did, Sunna was sure she could do anything by herself.

For some reason she started to get up. Her bare feet touched the carpeted floor, something she had forgotten the feel of. She didn't say anything as she slowly started to walk. She found it hard to because of her weakness and she somewhat struggled. Just as she was getting to the door she lost balance. The teen's eyes widened as she was about to hit the floor.

Instead of feeling the floor she felt herself being held by someone. She looked to see Itachi holding onto her. His dark eyes looked down to her. He looked sad.

"I got you Sunna." He said quietly. "I'm never going to let you fall."

For minutes she did nothing. Itachi held onto her, balancing them both. She was standing slanted, her back being supported by one of his strong arms. He held the front of her waist with his other arm. Blue eyes looked deep into onyx.

'_If Itachi went that far…to try and help me…Even though I was hurt he still did it for my sake. Some of my fears of things…are gone. But now I have some more fears. But Itachi went that far for me because he…he loves me.'_ She confirmed.

"No matter what happens…you won't ever let me fall…will you?" she faintly asked.

"Never." He determined. Their conversation was not referring to him letting her go in this very spot. Their words had a different meaning.

He lowered his head down, gently shutting his eyes. He kissed her lips, making it long and sweet. Sunna kissed back with as much affection. After he pulled away by only a few centimeters.

In the end everything had worked out fine. She had her happy ending after such hard times. All she needed was Itachi, and all he needed was her. They were true soulmates; made for each other since first glance. And they didn't want it any other way.

**Read the epilogue if you want to. It's not top priority, but please do. please leave a review after telling me what you thought of this fic! I'd be pleased to read them! 8D**


	27. Epilogue

**This is the epilogue. ****It's not really important, just something I felt like adding in. **

**Thank you all for reading this fanfic! you have supported me! And I am pleased to say that a sequel WILL be done. I haven't started writing it, but I have most of it done in my head, meaning what goes on, the "plot". Please read that when it comes out! It will be titled "Pocket Full of SunShine", and yes, by the song from Natasha Beddingfield (sp???). Please read it too!**

**Enjoy this short writing! I thank you all again for supporting me! Thank you all SO MUCH! x3**

**and also, this is the first GOOD writing I have ever finished, and my first finished fanfic. I feel proud 8D thank you all again and again!**

_**Epilogue**_

Two figures stood standing at a cliff. The high view revealed a large forest beneath it. The sun was high in the clear blue sky. Not a cloud was in sight. It was perfect weather.

Birds sang their songs and flew in the air. The sky was clear, it was warm and the grass, trees, and just about everything that near were many shades of green. Spring was a wonderful time of year. The day couldn't be finer.

The two people looked out together. One was a black, dark-haired young man. He wore a cloak that was black with red clouds on it. On his face was a small smile. His arm was wrapped around the waist of the person beside him.

The other was a girl in her near late teens. She had bright blonde hair down to her mid-back and looked like the sun's rays. Her eyes were bright blue and matched the shade of the sky. She wore a yellow blouse that covered her mid-chest and was long-sleeved. On it were suns that centers looked nearly like the yin and yan symbol, but instead of white and black they were yellow and orange. Small rays were around the suns. Under the blouse she wore a light blue shirt and she wore deep blue kapris. She had a big smile spread across her face.

The man looked down at her. "Do you like the view, Sunna?"

"It's beautiful, Itachi." The girl responded. Sunna looked up to him. He smiled more and looked to the sky.

"The sun looks happy." Itachi stated. He looked back to her.

She smiled. "The sun _is_ happy."

They moved themselves closer to one another. The Uchiha held her waist as she softly held onto his shoulders. Their faces were getting closer, and closer. Finally they met. The two kissed sweetly, their mouths opening softly to one another as they showed their affection. When they finished they looked back out.

Sunna smiled more to herself. She had once had a miserable life. Now, because of her boyfriend Itachi, she was happier than she ever remembered herself being. Itachi had a sad life as well, or so she knew. But with her, he felt happy too, and she knew that. That was one thing that made their love so unique and good.

And with that, they left together. Holding hands they walked closely. Both of the teens were happy and proud to be with one another. Both of them were in love, and didn't want it to be any other way.

**please keep an eye out for the sequel! I will work on it A.S.A.P! I hoped you all enjoyed this fanfic, and please leave a review telling me what you thought of the story. They are appreciated very much and greatly! Love you all, and thank you again for reading!**


	28. NOTE AND PROLOUGE!

**So like, the other day I decided to look at this fanfic one more time. My thoughts?**

"…**This is **_**shit**_**!"**

**So after that realization, I decided to give you guys the same story, except much better! It'll make more sense, be more like the actual manga (Akatsuki don't have a base T.T), and yeah, it's gunna be great! The first chapter is nearly done, and the prologue will be shown here.**

**But wait! It's not going to be exactly like the original story. The basic plot will be the same, but some things have changed. I'm not rewriting every chapter one by one. I'm rewriting the whole story, making changes here and there. **

**Anyway, I'm nearly done the first chap, so it should be up this weekend sometime. Trust me; this will be so much better! I'm really excited to write it too, so yeah.**

**I love you all! I hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Check my page to look for the newer story! Here's the prologue!**

**-RK**

_**You re My SunShine: Rewritten**_

Lightning flashed and thunder bellowed. It was dark and wet, the rain outside poured. Asides for the raging storm; the only other sound was a deep breathing, gasping even.

In the center of a kitchen in a small Japanese-styled home, a teenager was standing. Her eyes were wide and bloodshot, and she was the one breathing so heavily. Tears streamed out of her eyes and down her cheeks, hanging and dripping slowly under her chin. Her fingers twitched and her whole body shook. Her blue-eyed gaze stared down at the gory body a mere foot away from her. Blood leaked from the freshly killed corpse and stained the wooden floor. It was hard to see in the darkness, but when the lightning struck it could clearly be seen. That much blood was disturbing.

What was worse…

A large amount of that very same blood coated the clothes of the teenager before the scene.

As lightning flashed again, she looked down to her hands. They were stained with blood up to her wrists. More blood dribbled and trailed along her arms, but they leaked from fresh, open wounds on her own body. Deep cuts run along her inner arms and thighs. They burned with so much pain, not because of the wound itself, but because they were overtop of black and blue bruises not seen in the limited light.

After examining her hands she looked down to the dead body again. The familiar brown hair, the smell of alcohol and in one of their hands was a broken bottle. The sharp edges and ridges were bloodied as well. The cause of death could not be seen, as there were no injuries on the person's back, but she knew how they died. She had seen it happen. She had killed them with her own hands.

With her own hands, she killed her father.

Throwing her hands up to her head, she grabbed her blonde hair, huge blue eyes still starring at the dead body. She started hyperventilating, slowly shaking her head as more tears poured down her cheeks. She couldn't believe what had happened. It wasn't supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to end this way.

"What have I done?!" she finally screamed throughout the house. Thunder crackled as she took faster deep breathes. Then she finally realized…

"I have to get out. I-I have to run!" she cried, shaking her head with her eyes tightly shut.

Instantly she ran to her room. Bloody hands still shaking, she grabbed her small purse, digging through for her personal belongings.

_No time._

Throwing everything back in, she just grabbed the whole bag and swooped it around and over her arm. Then she ran for the front hall of the house, slipping on the wet floor more than once. She didn't care though; she had to get out of there. If the ANBU caught her, would they listen? Would they understand her situation? They probably wouldn't.

Slipping on her black flats as quickly as she could, she looked at the hallway mirror. The image that reflected was horrific, and the lightning that flashed made her look worse. Her simple t-shirt and mini-skirt were covered in blood. Her hands were still gory, arms and legs still bleeding from her deep slashes. Her bright blonde hair was soaking wet and some locks were red from where she grabbed her hair. Lastly her face and cheeks were red and puffy, tears staining her pale-skinned face.

She sniffled, gazing into her sore eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. And now…She didn't know what to do.

With that she took a deep breath and opened the door, preparing to run as far away as she could. But when she opened the wooden door, someone was standing right in front of her. Her eyes widened again as she stared up to the stranger. Her mouth opened and trembled, but no word came out. Unintentionally she took a shaking step back, still gazing at the person's red eyes. They looked back with no emotion, but that only made them even more intimidating.

_Th-They know what I did!_

Her mind couldn't think of a thing to do. Finally, instinct took over. She let out a loud scream, turning around to run away further into the house, not daring to look back. When she did, she saw that they were slowly and casually walking up to her, which made her pick up her speed. By the time she looked ahead it was too late to stop, and the slippery floor wouldn't let her anyway. Her head smacked against the wall in front of her, halting her run. Teeth clenched in pain she slowly fell down on her knees.

Groaning at the pain to her face she held a hand up, holding her forehead. Then she remembered her position. She gasped, turning her body back. The stranger from before stood in front of her, still gazing down at her with no emotion written on their pale and wet face. He towered over her, though he was shorter than her father. Still, she cried as they held each other's gaze, mind running wild with the intentions the strange man had. What was he going to do? And how was she supposed to escape?


End file.
